The Last Stand: Angeloid of Darkness
by Archie7354
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so reviewing would be much appreciated! It is the first story of a four-story saga. This first story is about the first Angeloid ever created going rogue and deciding to help what he considers his "family". There are also many new and original Angeloids that join the fun! Definitely action packed! The second story will come once I finish this part.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys just to clarify the picture at the top is what GrimLock looks like in his "Demonic Form".**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prologue

Minos was at his wit's end. Every single Angeloid he sent down seemed to become infatuated with this… Sakurai Tomoki. Minos was disgusted by his failure to send a successful Angeloid.

"Harpies, do me well and bring in my last weapon. Now." Ordered Minos.

The Harpies were caught by surprise. "B-but, master, he is too unpredictable, being a- a free Angeloid and all! It would be too risky!" The Harpies tried to explain, but Minos was dead set on using his most powerful tool.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! BRING HIM IN UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET SCRAPPED!" Minos hurled his wine glass from the temple steps at the Harpies as they scuttled away to find the legendary Angeloid.

As the Harpies returned, they quickly bowed down to Minos and scurried to the area behind him.

Everything was dead silent, until the slow and deliberate steps of the unknown Angeloid rang all around the room. Minos appeared confident, but on the inside, he was nervous.

A small naked boy appearing about fifteen years of age, about five and a half feet tall, skinny, and with jet-black hair entered the temple from a dark spot of the room and walked to the center of the room.

The Harpies looked in fear and repulsion. The green haired Harpy whispered to the other, "why is he always cloth-less?"

"I have no idea." The other harpy murmured.

Minos made a grand gesture with his whole body. "Welcome! Would you like something to drink?"

The small boy talked slowly and deliberately, like his walk. "Minos, I don't know what you want, but I have an idea, and I don't like it." The boy took a few steps closer. Minos took a few steps back.

"Please, this is no time for that, my old friend, have a seat and let's chat a while!" Minos offered with a fake smile, still in his grand poise.

"No, thank you, I prefer to stand. Now i'm positive of what you are going to ask, and I refuse. Just because they abandoned you because you treated them poorly, does not mean you should send me. I don't enjoy watching my kin suffer at your hand. I will not be apart of your charade." With that said, the boy slowly turned around and started walking away.

"Turn around and face me! This is not me asking, this is me commanding! DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Minos shouted.

The boy lightly grabbed the obsidian collar he wore, turned around, and simply said, "You do not own me. Do well to remember that. Though I was created, I was built me to be free, to live my own life. Do you see where that could go wrong, old friend?" The boy said sarcastically.

Minos growled, jumped off the stairs, and leaped to the area right in front of the boy. Minos towered over the boy, almost looking straight down. The boy, however showed no signs of fear. He looked into Minos's face and saw the rage and idiocy, like that of a ruler who was not fit to rule.

The boy said lightly, "I'll say it, and say it no more. YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" He punched Minos in the stomach, the impact sounding like a clap of thunder. Minos landed right on the table, crushing it. Minos got up, looked at the boy with a maniacal smile, laughed crazily, and shouted "I WANT HIM DEAD! NOW! HARPIES, KILL THIS INFIDEL!"

The Harpies hesitantly stood up and ran at the male Angeloid. They let out a scream and started firing their Prometheus cannons straight at the boy. He lifted his right hand, and a golden Aegis shield was drew forth.

"Crap, he has Aegis X!", one Harpy shouted. "Our cannons will do nothing to him, master!"

Minos pointed at the boy. "Get your close range weapons out, damn it! I want to see his body in a heap at my feet!"

The Harpies charged the unwavering boy, with their claws outstretched. They attempted to grab him, but as soon as they got close, the boy transformed into a giant armor clad monster of destruction.

The Harpies looked up at the towering behemoth.

"NO, NO, NO! We will get destroyed for sure! Master, he is in his Demonic Phase! Please, don't make us fight him, anything but that!" The Harpies begged in vain, for their master would hear none of it.

The Demonic beast in front of the Harpies grabbed them by their necks, and started squeezing. They let out a blood-curdling screech as their collars were slowly crushed. Before they started suffocating, he let them go. They fell at his feet, both coughing electrical sparks.

The Demon lumbered with steps like an earthquake to the giant window of the temple, looked into the face of Minos, and proclaimed, **"If you so much as touch even one member of my family, so help me I will make you suffer. Let it be known, that.."** The demon stopped, then exclaimed,

**"Consider this… War."**

With that said, the giant threw himself out the window to free fall down to the black portal that led to Earth.

As the giant was free-falling, the Harpies threw themselves out the window to chase the Angeloid down. When they got close to his heels, they pointed their Prometheus cannons at him. The Angeloid saw this, he quickly spun around so he was facing them.

There were two floating islands that made a narrow channel in the sky. He used this opportunity to grab the Harpies once again, and hold them at his side. When he easily passed through the strait, the Harpies were slammed into the islands on each side of the giant. As the Harpies made contact with the islands, creating sound like that of an earthquake, he let them go.

The Harpies were too weak to follow, so stayed down as the Demon Angeloid continued on his journey to the Earth.


	2. An Odd Meeting

Chapter 2

An Odd Meeting

Business was going on as usual. Ikaros was preparing lunch with a restless Astraea behind her shoulder, slavering at the scent of the food. Nymph was watching her soaps and eating some chips with Sohara. Chaos was playing chess with Mikako. Sugata was drawing new aircraft designs in his notebook, and, as usual, Tomoki was up to his usual shenanigans.

This time, Tomo told himself, his new plan to peep into the girls bathhouse would not fail! Tomoki was working out his plans in his room when Sohara opened the door to tell Tomoki it was time to eat.

To Tomoki's despair, Sohara saw a bit of what he was doing. Her angry purple aura filled the air as Tomoki in Chibi form attempted to jump out the window.

"_Oh crap! I'm so dead!_" Tomoki thought as Sohara dragged him by his feet back through the window.

"Tomo…" Sohara whispered. "What the hell is that…" Tomoki tried to answer, but before he could, she chopped him with her hand repeatedly. After the bumps grew, she threw him down the stairs.

"Ow, jeez, Sohara, what was that for! That wasn't even your business!" Tomoki yelled at her, but she ignored him. By this time, everyone was used to it, so ignored the scene. "Oh, well, i'm starving!"

"Me too!" Shouted Astraea from the kitchen.

The group sat around the table and started to eat when a giant gong-like sound rang from outside. Then a large gust of wind blew on the house. Tomoki jumped up in Chibi form and looked amazed.

"Do you think it was an earthquake, Sugata-Senpai?" Nymph asked.

"No, it couldn't have been. Sorami City is not close enough to an epicenter to be affected by an earthquake, especially not one that can produce…" Sugata glanced at the window. "About 40 mile-per-hour winds. This was the making of something else."

"Sugata-Senpai is right!" Giggled Chaos. "I sense a strong force in the direction of the cherry tree Ikaros and Onii-chan met!"

Nymph checked her tracking radar. "Chaos is right. I sense it too. Oh, I don't feel right about this one, I feel like it's different than what we're used to handling…" Nymph scooched over closer to Tomoki.

"Well, I say we check it out before it does anything." Mikako suggested. "It's not like we haven't handled anything else unexpected, right? Tomoki?"

Tomoki, in Chibi form, answered Mikako with a shout. "HUH?! What is that supposed to mean!?" By the time Tomoki finished his sentence, everyone was already out the door heading to the mysterious force.

When they finally got to the tree, the ground looked like it was steaming. Sugata stepped closer to the tree, and noticed a massive hole in the ground.

"W-What do you think could have made that!? Astraea clamored.

"Whatever it was, it was huge. Not even Astraea made this deep a hole when she landed on the Earth in my yard." Sugata explained.

Chaos was exploring the area when she found small footprints, like that of a child, walking away from the crater. "Look what I found! Tracks!" She jumped up and down over her achievement! "Do you think it'll know what the meaning of love is!?"

Tomoki crossed his arms and said, "So, what now, are we just going to track it?! That's ridiculous! Let's just go back home, I didn't even get to eat any of my food!"

"Yeah, I agree with Tomo, let's go back and eat, I haven't eaten since three hours ago!" Astraea whined.

"That's out of the question. Whatever did this could create extreme havoc if we don't find out what it is. We already know it's an Angeloid, but we don't know it's motives, so let's just assume it's hostile for now." Sugata explained. "We need to find it before it does any damage."

Tomoki and Astraea sighed and, at the same time complained "Okay… Fine…"

-oOo-

By the time the gang got to the crater, the male Angeloid already found his way to the market-square.

Everyone was looking at him disgusted.

"Ewww, why is he not wearing any clothes! I can see his... " Many girls were disturbed and started yelling at him for being indecent.

The male Angeloid got defensive. He kept yelling "Leave me alone! I've done no wrong!"

By this time, people were throwing fruit at him. "Alright, that's it!" He morphed into his Demonic Form, grabbed a stand, and hurled it straight into the air.

Everyone stood silent when the stand crashed to the ground. In this silence, the Angeloid screamed a war cry, causing pandemonium

The group had gotten to the market-square too late. They witnessed the stand being thrown into the air.

"Wait, let me use my radar, I think I can figure out what model…" Nymph was surprised. "I-It's a m-male Angeloid!?"

Everyone was taken aback.

"B-but there's no such thing! All Angeloids are girls, right? Right!?" Tomoki stammered. "_Well I guess this means no new boobies..." _He thought.

Nymph was still scanning the Angeloid. When she finished she looked awestruck and terrified at the same time.

"Nymph, what is it?" Ikaros asked in her soft voice.

Nymph tried to put words in her mouth, when she finally got it out, it sounded garbled.

"I-It's incredible… That build… It has no generation! It is a zero generation build! And its type?! Proto!

"Prototype, huh?" Mikako asked. "Well, this is interesting indeed. Nymph, tell us his name."

"His name? I can't get that, only his manufacturing generation and build." Nymph admitted.

"Well we'll just have to find it ourselves!" Tomoki declared. "Alright, team, let's charge him!"

Unfortunately for Tomoki, no one was listening to him. He was the only person who charged the Angeloid. While Tomoki was charging in Chibi form, he noticed no one was at his side.

"_Oh no! I look like an idiot!_" Tomoki thought.

When Tomoki tried to stop himself, he accidentally tripped and tumbled right next to the male Angeloid.

The boy looked down at the Chibi Tomoki. The boy whispered,** "Is this a challenge?"**

The monster Angeloid lifted Tomoki by his head. Tomoki, still in Chibi form, stammered "N-No no no no! This is not what it looks like! Please put me down!"

Ikaros's eyes became red as she saw her master being lifted up and charged the demon. He looked down at Ikaros and was caught completely off-guard. Ikaros jumped up high enough to punch the Angeloid in the face, but before she could land the blow, the giant used his free hand to uppercut Ikaros into the sky with tremendous speed and force.

Ikaros quickly regained herself and strafed down to dive-bomb the Angeloid with her Artemis Missiles.

The male Angeloid reached out his hand and caught Ikaros right out of the air.

It started to squeeze her body before Tomoki shouted, "Ikaros, kick his ass!"

**"I-Ikaros…"** The Angeloid whispered. He set her down gently along with Tomoki.

She looked up at the beast and uttered "I-If you so much as touch my master I will destroy you!"

The Angeloid looked hurt.** "N-No, Ikaros, this is not what I wanted."** Ikaros looked surprised that it knew her name. **"Please Ikaros, listen to me. I mean no harm."**

The others ran to Ikaros and helped her off the ground.

The Demonic Angeloid converted back to his human form. "Ikaros! Nymph! Astraea! Chaos! My sisters!"

The boy started to laugh. "It's nice to finally meet my family in person! Allow me to explain myself. I am a Null Generation, Proto-Type Angeloid, GrimLock. Pleased to meet you!"


	3. Getting Things Straight

Chapter 3

Getting Things Straight

After the commotion died down, the group took GrimLock back to Tomoki's house for questioning. Of course, not before forcing him to wear a white T-shirt and a pair of purple shorts.

"So that's why I left Synapse and came to Earth. So I could see my family, but also protect you." GrimLock explained.

"So that's what this is about. You aren't here to kill the Angeloids or Tomoki? We can consider you an ally?" Sugata Asked.

GrimLock got defensive. "Of course you can consider me an ally. I left Synapse to join your rebellion, after all. What happened in the market… That was only my 'Interstellar Variable Defense System' taking quicker action than my own mind could."

"Why do you keep calling the Angeloids 'family'? Are you related to them?" Tomoki asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I am a Null Generation Angeloid, which basically means I am the first Angeloid ever created. My internal reactor sparked different ideas and ways of creating Angeloids, which means, in a way, I am the ancestor to all Angeloids, therefore they are my 'kin', so to speak. I was made to protect Synapse, but, as more Angeloids were created, I was slowly forgotten. But, now that Angeloids are fleeing Minos for another, that other being mister Sakurai Tomoki, I was the last resort. Minos tried to get me to dispose of you all, but I refused. I would never hurt my family, so I fled to live with my rogue sisters, and also protect them. As a big brother, it is my job to keep them safe from harm. This has never been more exasperated, since Minos is on the verge of war with Earth, so me being here is crucial." GrimLock was done talking.

"Wait, who is Minos?" Sohara asked.

"You probably know Minos as the 'Master of Synapse'. He is cruel and sadistic. The one thing I will never understand is why he allowed me free will. The imprinting never took place. He also gave me feelings, real ones. I will never understand why he gave them to me after all he has done."

GrimLock started to get misty eyed. "It's not fair how I got treated so well and my family was made to suffer. It's just not fair…" GrimLock shook off his depression. "Anyway, I hope you can accept me as one of your own. I've told you before, and i'll tell you again. I mean no harm, and only wish to help as best I can." GrimLock smiled at his sisters and the humans.

Everyone glanced around at each other for a while, but it was Chaos who broke the silence.

"Can you tell me what love is?!" Chaos giggled. "I really really really want to know!"

Grim pondered that question for a moment, before smartly saying "Yes, Yes I can."

GrimLock spoke with a deep poetic tone. "The most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone. Love is an incredibly powerful word. When you're in love, you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person and without them your life is incomplete. This love is unconditional affection with no limits or conditions: completely loving someone. It's when you trust the other with your life and when you would do anything for each other." GrimLock paused.

Everyone was listening intently to GrimLock's definition of love, especially Chaos, who was beaming. Mikako rested her head on Sugata's shoulder, and Ikaros sat a little closer to Tomoki.

"When you love someone you want nothing more than for them to be truly happy no matter what it takes because that's how much you care about them and because their needs come before your own. You hide nothing of yourself and can tell the other anything because you know they accept you just the way you are and vice versa. It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up, the feeling that warms your heart and leaves you overcome by a feeling of serenity. Love involves wanting to show your affection and or devotion to each other. It's the smile on your face you get when you're thinking about them and miss them. Love can make you do anything and sacrifice for what will be better in the end. Love is intense, and passionate. Everything seems brighter, happier and more wonderful when you're in love. If you find it, don't let it go." GrimLock's speech was over.

Chaos clapped and jumped up and down while smiling. "Yay! I finally know what Love is! But wait… Love doesn't hurt?" Chaos looked confused.

GrimLock got on his knee and patted Chaos on the shoulder.

"I never said it didn't hurt sometimes. It all depends on how you handle the situation."

Ikaros smiled slightly, not seen by anyone.

Sohara was the first to answer. "Well, I think that just about binds it, right Tomo?" Tomoki muttered something under his breath. "Right, Tomo…?" Sohara's purple aura surrounded her. Tomoki got nervous. "Y-Y-Yes of course Grim can stay, so long as he doesn't interfere with my… Business."

"Oh, shut up, Tomo, you have no business, especially not peeping!" Sohara shouted.

GrimLock looked confused. "Uhh, what exactly is 'peeping'?

Tomoki got dreamy eyed as he sighed. "Ah, you just have to see it for yourself…"

Sohara, obviously, chopped him.


	4. Settling In

Chapter 4

Getting Settled In

Chibi Tomoki sat in his room, crying to himself.

"_Stupid older brothers, now I can't have my fun with the girls…_" Tomoki thought to himself.

Tomoki decided to read some porno magazines to cheer him up. "Yeah, this'll help!"

Tomoki's nose started to bleed and his eyes got big and mischievous as he read.

Unbeknownst to Tomoki, GrimLock was standing over him, looking at every single picture.

"So, is this what peeping is?" GrimLock asked innocently.

"What the hell, how did you get in here!" Tomoki stood up and hid his magazine behind his back.

"I just walked in here. I was going to ask you what peeping was, but I think I have a pretty good idea…" GrimLock had a smug look on his face.

Tomoki got extremely defensive. "Shut up! You just moved here and you're already judging me on how I roll! Get out of my room now! This is off limits!" Tomoki started trying to force Grim out the door, but he wouldn't budge.

"You know, I have no problem with that. Actually, take me with you on one of your 'peeping' expeditions. I think it would be a good opportunity to learn the ropes of the house!" GrimLock smiled an honest smile.

Tomoki's nose started to bleed as he thought about all the dirty things he could do now that he had a buddy.

"_Heh, heh, this'll be great! There are so many different ways I could use him to see some savory female body! __**And Boobs**__!" _Tomoki smiled evilly at the thought.

"Okay, Grim, let's 'peep'." Tomoki laughed to himself.

As the rest of the group was downstairs doing the usual, Grim walked downstairs, stood right in the middle of the room, and stated with extreme monotony, "I wish to go to the bath-house. Would anyone care to join?"

Almost immediately everyone raised their hands and said they wanted to go.

"Hmm, did Tomoki put you up to this?" Mikako asked nonchalantly.

"No, I just want to see what it is like. I have never been to one." Grim said matter-of-factly. Chaos only made things easier for Tomoki and Grim by saying, "I've never been, either, let's go now!"

From the stairs, Tomoki heard it all, trying not to laugh. "_This is going great! Good work, Grim!"_

Once the group got to the bath-house, Tomoki instructed, "Okay, Grim, instead of walking in here, walk in there and pretend like it was an accident! Can you do that?" Tomoki rubbed his hands together menacingly and handed Grim a small disposable camera.

"Yes, of course I can, now give me the camera." Grim swiped it from Tomoki's hands.

GrimLock strolled right into the women's changing room without so much as a thought.

All the women looked straight at him. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever.

It was Nymph who shouted, "Proto, what are you doing, this is the women's changing room!" She looked completely mortified.

Grim was quick to apologize for the inconvenience, and that it wouldn't happen again, and that it was an accident, but he was quicker to snap the few shots with the camera from his pants pocket.

He gave Tomoki the camera. Tomoki accepted it quickly. He scrolled through the x-rated photos Grim managed to take, and his nose started bleeding. Tomoki knew his friendship with GrimLock was going to blossom into something great.

"Okay, now what's the plan?" GrimLock asked nonchalantly. Tomoki gripped the collar of Grim's shirt and leaned him in for a whisper. "Now, we crawl into the ceiling, and look through the ceiling panels!"

Tomoki and Grim quickly climbed the roof of the bath-house. Tomoki handed Grim a circular saw blade. He took the blade and cut a small hole in the wooden roof with it. Tomoki and Grim slid in easily. Now that they were in the vents, they looked through a vent-hole straight down into the mass of jiggly skin and flesh.

Tomoki was proud of Grim. "Here, i'll let you have the first look, since you did the work." Tomoki's nose bled as Grim looked through the hole.

Grim's eyes roamed the vast expanse of female. His own nose started to bleed, as well.

"Heh, heh, this isn't so bad. I could get use to…" Grim started to speak.

He laid eyes upon his own sisters, and felt completely ashamed.

"Jesus-Christ!" GrimLock started to say as he backed away quickly. "I don't think I like peeping anymore! My sisters... " Grim felt even worse just thinking about it. "Tomo, let's go back, I feel guilty…"

Tomoki looked down the vent, and started laughing and smiling. "No way! I'm not going back! This is just too good!"

Grim got a little angry and forced Tomoki away from the vent. Tomoki struggled to look again, but ended up falling over and making a really loud bang.

It was too late. The vent couldn't take the commotion, and fell right into the pool underneath it, with Grim and Tomo still inside.

Nothing but screaming could be heard as Grim and Tomoki ran for their sweet lives right out of the girl's bath.

Tomoki had no regrets. Grim, however, felt like crap. He stopped running and turned around to face his justice. Tomoki shouted from ten feet away, "Grim keep going, don't stop! What're you doing! We'll get killed!"

The mob of girls, with towels covering themselves, stopped right in front of Grim as Tomoki kept running. A shadow covered Grim's face as the guilt washed over him like a torrent.

Grim got down on his knees, and let the girls throw rocks at him from a distance as they shouted cruel names at him. He thought he deserved every spec of it.

After a few minutes, most of the girls left, except the Angeloids, Sohara, and Mikako. Sugata kept his distance from it all.

"You stupid idiot! Why would you do that! Especially with Tomoki!" Astraea wrinkled her nose. She continued to call him stupid from a distance as Sohara helped him up.

GrimLock apologized before anyone could speak. Sohara quickly hugged him.

"Thank you for saying you're sorry, we forgive you!" Sohara released him from her hug "Did Tomo put you up to that?"

Grim was completely honest. "Sort of, but not really. I asked if I could peep with him. I thought it would be interesting, but…" He glanced at Nymph and remembered her face when he walked in on them. "It wasn't fun at all…"

"It's okay, Tomo will get what's coming to him. For now, let's just go home." Sohara grabbed his hand and led him down the street back to Tomoki's house.


	5. First Blood

Chapter 5

First Blood

GrimLock's first day of school had already gone to shit as soon as he stepped through the door.

Almost immediately all the girls recognized him as "That peeping kid who hangs out with Tomoki".

His day only got worse when he walked into class. There were no seats left, except for one right in front of Tomoki. Almost as soon as Grim sat down, Tomo whispered in his ear, "Hey… You wanna have some fun after class like yesterday?" Tomoki poked Grim in the back.

GrimLock ignored it, but Tomoki's poking was relentless.

"Tomo, stop bothering Grim, if he doesn't respond, leave it at that! You already got him in enough trouble yesterday!" Sohara whispered loudly.

At lunch time, Tomoki was blabbering on about something, but that's not what Grim was interested in.

He watched all the boys surrounding Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea fight for attention from them.

"Jeez, how long do they do that for before realizing they're not interested!?" GrimLock forcefully asked Tomo.

"It goes on for the entire lunch period, so I would just get used to it. I'm not gonna lie, it annoys me too. I never can have any peace and quiet here, amirite?" Tomoki nudged Grim with his elbow. "Right?"

Grim was about to walk over there, but before he could, an extremely loud sound came from outside. It sounded almost like a jet. Then silence.

In that silence, GrimLock got up from his seat slowly. As soon as he did, a super-low sound frequency rumbled through the ground, like an alien space-craft.

Right after the sound came an explosion. What sounded like a crack of lightning rang outside as dust was kicked up.

GrimLock, along with all the other kids at the school formed a crowd outside. As the dust cleared, it was something that no one had seen before. A 16 foot tall metal giant stood in the middle of the street, with no eyes, but long red visors that lengthed the entire front part of the head, along with no other facial features. (It looks like the destroyer from the movie Thor)

It just stood there, looking into the mass of people.

When it did finally speak, it spoke in a very low, god-like voice. It said, _**"GrimLock… I have been sent by our great lord to put you down. Face the consequences for your insubordination…" **_

The Angeloids were quick to prepare themselves for the worst. Before anyone did anything else, GrimLock slowly walked to the giant robot. He stopped right in front of it, and winked at the Angeloids.

"Thanatos, go back to synapse. I don't wish to hurt you. Please…" Grim said.

_**"No, GrimLock, I was sent by master to end you… And then proceed to destroy the Angeloids and kill everyone else."**_ Thanatos insisted, not budging. Screaming could be heard from the crowd as they started retreating, all except for the Angeloids, Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako.

"Okay, Thanatos, now you've crossed the line." GrimLock morphed into his awesome Demonic form. Looking face to face with Thanatos. **"Go home, Thanatos. Now."** GrimLock looked straight into Thanatos's visors. Thanatos did likewise.

Thanatos grunted, and swung a mighty fist at GrimLock. Grim's huge paw caught it mid-swing. He then started to twist ever so slightly. This brought Thanatos to his knees. **"Thanatos, go home." **GrimLock demanded.

_**"N-No, this is my duty!"**_ Thanatos tried to get up, but Grim held him in place.

**"Fine, let's do this your way." **GrimLock uttered. He let go of Thanatos, but immediately after doing so, grabbed the silver robot by his right ankle and picked him up so he was upside down. GrimLock started spinning in place, faster and faster. Soon, he looked like a top, still with Thanatos's ankle in his hand.

It started to rain as the clouds became gray. Grim did a strange inverted back flip, and let go, sending Thanatos soaring to the heavens at impossible speeds. GrimLock squatted down. The ground started shaking as it was filled with celestial force. GrimLock jumped, and shot up like a rocket, creating a sonic-boom. Holding his hands superman-style, he met Thanatos in the air. Grim hammer-punched Thanatos back down to Earth with intense strength.

When Thanatos landed, it shook the whole ground. Thanatos slowly and weakly got up, but it was too late. Grim was already right above him. Grim slammed him back down again, and wouldn't let up. Punch after divine punch, he finally let Thanatos up. Thanatos attempted to tackle Grim, but he was too slow.

Grim reached his left hand out and grabbed Thanatos's scalp with his left hand.

He maneuvered Thanatos so that they were face to face. Grim seized Thanatos's broad shoulders and clamped down. Electrical shocks streamed everywhere.

Thanatos fell to his knees, but this time, Grim gripped both sides of his head with the palm of his hands. GrimLock started compressing Thanatos's head, like a car-crusher.

"Such power…" Mikako murmured dreamily.

Thanatos's thick skull was no match for GrimLock's brute strength. When Grim released his hold, Thanatos's head looked like a crushed can. Grim grabbed the destroyed cranium with one hand, and savagely twisted. It came off effortlessly. The silver body slumped over. The battle was over.

Everyone ran to Grim. They looked pleased and terrified all at once. He converted to boy form.

"Holy hell, Grim, I figured you were strong, but…" Tomoki looked at the dead Thanatos. "Not that strong!'

GrimLock squatted down and stroked the silver armor of the fallen golem.

Ikaros steadily patted GrimLock on the head. "She softly said, "It's ok..."

GrimLock started whimpering. "I-I didn't want to kill him… I took it too far."

-oOo-

Later that night, GrimLock watched the stars from the roof when he heard someone climbing up. It wasn't a someone, but Nymph, Astraea, Chaos, and Ikaros.

"W-What are you doing up here? It's warmer in there." Astraea stated matter-of-factly.

Grim chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, I know, but…" He pointed at the stars. "They're so beautiful right now."

Grim patted the area next to him.

The girls walked over to where he was and sat down.

"You're right, they are beautiful!" Nymph said with wonder.

"GrimLock-San…" Ikaros started to speak. "How long have you been… Alive?"

GrimLock forcefully blew air out of his nose. "All the way since the beginning. I was the first Angeloid ever." Grim looked dreamily at the sky. "I was there. Always. I watched when they created you, I was always there…" GrimLock started to tear.

GrimLock became adrenalized. "I was told to stay away, because I was too much, they thought I would hurt you… A-And they told me not to interfere. Ever." GrimLock stood up, still gazing at the sky. "That was my only regret! I never said anything or talked to you, but, God-damn it, I was there!..." GrimLock turned around and looked into Ikaros's very soul. "I was always there…" GrimLock sat back down and put his head in his lap.

Nymph sniffled. "I wish I would have met you, too…" Chaos hugged Grim from behind. Astraea and Nymph hugged him too, so did Ikaros.

"I think it's going to be easier, now…" GrimLock whispered.

"What do you mean, Onii-chan?" Chaos asked.

"It will be easier for me knowing that my family has accepted me…" Grim laughed and released himself from the group hug. "Now, I know i'll have the strength to protect my family from anything that comes this way!" Grim pointed to the stars. "It won't matter what that son-of-a-bitch sends down, i'll take em' all!"

-oOo-

Minos feared what GrimLock had said. "Harpies, when will Zeus be ready?!"

The Harpies looked at their master with disdain. "M-Master, it could take an extremely long time to-"

"GET IT DONE, FASTER, I WANT TO SEE THOSE… THOSE INSECTS BURNED TO NOTHING!" Minos slammed his foot on the ground, cracking it.

"This is war, he said! Well, so be it." Minos whispered to himself.


	6. Team Root Beer

Chapter 6

Team Root Beer

Four weeks since the Thanatos attack, everything was still quiet. In that time, GrimLock found out many things about himself.

"No, Tomoki, that's not how you shoot! No! Like- god dang it Tomo, you suck at this!" GrimLock and Tomoki were sitting on the floor playing co-op Call of Duty.

"Tomo- N- Tomo! Stop wasting bullets! Jee-... Holy hell you suck at this!" Grim squealed.

"Gimme a break, Grim! Jeez, man, stop one-shotting me! Grim-..." Tomoki threw his controller down.

"I can't even play this game anymore! I used to like it, but now I freaking don't!" Tomoki stormed out of the living room.

"Hey it's not my fault you suck at games!" Grim continued to play on single player.

"Hey! Tomoki!" Grim called.

"What do you want now?!" Tomoki responded from a different room.

"Check the fridge of there is any more Root Beer, please!" Grim shouted at Tomo.

"No, you drank it all last week, remember? You spent like twenty thousand yen on that pack of twelve bottles." Tomoki answered.

Grim immediately turned off the game and ran into the kitchen. He looked around for a second, then ran to the fridge.

"W-W-What? No! I didn't drink it that fast, did I?" Grim kept opening and closing the fridge, hoping for something to change.

Grim grabbed Tomoki by his shirt collar. "Tomo, I need some money, please?! I'll pay you back, or whatever, just… I need some money, man!" Grim was shaking Tomoki by that point.

When Grim let Tomoki go, his eyes were swirls. "Jeez, dude, we spent it all on those lawn chairs!"

Grim and Tomoki stood over the lawn chairs with disappointment and regret.

"I wish we hadn't spent it on this junk…" Grim kicked a lawn chair.

Tomoki crossed his arms. "Well, we'll just have to get some money, then!"

-oOo-

"No, I told you, I have no money." Sugata insisted. "Maybe Mikako has an event that you could win? Her prizes are always something nice, that is, if you **can** win."

"That's true. Mikako always has some money making events or whatever. Tomo, let's enter!" Grim pumped his fists.

-oOo-

As it turned out, Mikako was planning an event.

"Yes, of course you can enter. I don't think it would be very fun if you didn't." Mikako laughed at this. "The event? Drag Racing! Whoever wins gets 10 million yen!"

"What? A drag race? The heck is that?" Grim seemed confused.

"Don't worry, it's super easy! All you do is make a tiny car and drive like hell!" Tomoki started demonstrating by pretending to turn a wheel and make car engine sounds.

"Hah! Let's enter, Tomo! We'll use a two seater car and win the hell out of it! But, wait… We don't have a car…" A shadow covered Grim's face.

Tomoki rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Don't worry, I've got a plan up my sleeve."

-oOo-

"Yes, master." Ikaros handed Tomoki one of her many cards.

Tomoki cradled the card in his hand. "Yes, this'll help!" Tomoki was about to use it, but before he could, Nymph swiped it from his hand.

"Sorry, Tomo, no cheating. Mikako's rules." Nymph gave the card back to Ikaros. "Ikaros, don't give them the card." With that, she walked away with her head held high.

"B-But Mikako is always cheating in her stupid games!" Tomoki stomped the ground with his foot.

Grim's mouth hung open as he watched Nymph stroll away.

"Well, I guess this means we'll have to make our own…" Grim sadly stated.

-oOo-

After many hours of work, Grim and Tomoki finally finished their two-seater triple deluxe shit-on-a-stick race car.

"Ew, that car is disgusting! It looks like a chili-dog with wheels!" Astraea stuck her tongue out at the boys.

Get outta here, Astraea, you shouldn't judge unless you're entering! Respect, it can get you places!" GrimLock scolded.

"Hmph! Chaos and I **are** entering. Have fun looking at us from behind!" Astraea crossed her arms and held her head high as she walked away.

Tomoki hugged the car approvingly before spray-painting the words "Panty Snatcher" on the side.

"No, Tomoki, i'm **not** gonna drive in a car that says 'Panty Snatcher' on the side!" Grim quickly scribbled all over the words so they couldn't be seen. Grim then put 'Team Root Beer' on the side instead.

"Fine, let's just get this thing to the race, it's almost starting." Tomoki muttered.

-oOo-

When they got there, many cars were already lined up at the starting line.

"Alright, lets get in! Tomoki commanded.

When they got in their car, Mikako talked into a bullhorn to the audience and the racers.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for our racers!"**

The crowd roared their approval.

**"The winners get 10 million yen, so be ready. Remember, in this race, anything goes. Good luck!"**

Mikako got off the podium she was on and got in a super sleek, black racing car.

"You ready, boys?" Mikako taunted.

GrimLock has a steely look on his face. "Let's win this, for the Root Beer!" Grim shouted. "Let's freakin win the hell out of this!

The starting shot fired, and the racers were off. Team Root Beer was not doing so well, however. They were falling behind.

"Damn it, let's just bail!" Tomoki moaned.

"Wait, anything goes?" Grim asked hopefully. "If that's true, then... " Grim sprung out of the car.

"Grim, what are you… Oh!" Tomoki stuttered.

GrimLock had changed into his Demonic Form, got behind the car, and started pushing the car, like a grocery cart.

"Grim, you're brilliant! Tomoki pumped his fists! "Keep 'er going!"

Team Root Beer started gaining on the rest of the racers. Soon, they were in second place, only behind Mikako.

Grim jumped back into the car in boy form.

"I think we have enough momentum to do it!" Grim yelled.

Soon, Mikako started firing a mini gun at Team Root Beer while laughing with a deranged smile.

"Is she insane! Does she want us dead!" Tomoki was alarmed by the onslaught of bullets.

"Let me handle this, Tomo!" Grim said. He jumped out of the vehicle and converted to the Demonic form. "**Just keep her steady and we'll make it!**" GrimLock chased down the black vehicle as Mikako continued to fire from the window. It was too late for her, however. She was not anticipating for Team Root Beer to take action. GrimLock easily caught up to the vehicle. He jumped over it, and landed a few yards on front of the speeding car. With one quick motion, he completely stopped the car by slamming his fist into the hood.

Mikako was ejected from the window, and would have been hurt of GrimLock hadn't have caught her before she hit the ground.

"My, what a gentleman." Mikako said somewhat sarcastically.

"**Hey, anything goes. Isn't that what you said?**" Grim had reverted back to a boy again, with a smug look on his face.

"True, True, I just wasn't expecting any competition. However, I do have another thing up my sleeve." Mikako grinned at GrimLock with pure malice.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mikako pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at Tomoki.

"No!" GrimLock howled, before he tripped and fell flat on his face.

The missile was gaining on Tomoki fast. "_Can I do it, please, don't let this fail! We're so close!"_ Tomoki screamed in his mind.

Despite Tomoki's prayers, the missile made it's mark and demolished the cart, sending Tomoki flying through the air.

"_What a way to go…"_ Tomoki sighed to himself as he plummeted back down to Earth.

It was Chaos and Astraea's cart that finished first. As ten million yen was rained down on them, Tomoki and Grim were fuming.

"We coulda friggin had that! Damn it, Mikako!" Tomoki raised his fist with righteous anger.

"Hey, Tomoki, let's just go over there and mooch off of them." Grim suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Tomoki shrugged as they walked over to the pile of money and took a wad of yen and ran off, giggling to themselves.

Later that night, with dinner, Grim and Tomoki had a giant mug of Root Beer in their hand.

Grim raised his mug to Tomoki. "To making a pretty damn good effort!"

Tomoki raised his likewise. "Couldn't of said it better myself!"

They toasted and drank deeply.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong> I've decided to bold Grim in demonic form and other robotsangeloids like that.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Weakness

Chapter 7

Weakness

Fall was on its way to Sorami City. This meant shorter days, and colder nights. GrimLock looked up at the heavens from the roof.

"Hey, Proto, what are you doing? It's 2 o'clock in the morning." Nymph said as she climbed the roof.

Grim only nodded and continued to look at the stars.

"Hey, did you even hear me?" Nymph asked. She grabbed Grim's arm.

"Yes, I heard you. I'm just... " Grim looked into Nymph eyes with an adamant expression. "I'm very focused right now. Please, you should go back inside, where it's warmer." Grim started to lead Nymph back to the window, but she hesitated.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? Is everything okay? If not, do you want to talk about it? Please, don't turn me away…" Nymph continued to grip GrimLock's arm with tenderness and ardor.

Grim sighed deeply. "To be frank, i'm nervous. B-but you shouldn't be!" Grim grabbed both of Nymph's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Ever since the Thanatos attack, I've just been thinking… What if you get hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt, especially if I wasn't there."

Grim let go of Nymph's shoulders.

"So, to make myself feel better, I sit up here all night, keeping watch. You know, just in case something were to happen in the night. Nothing has happened since the Thanatos attack, but, just what if? What if in that moment I had my back turned, something were to happen…?" Grim finished.

Nymph smiled slightly. "I understand, and appreciate that you would feel that way, but we think we would be able to handle ourselves. After all, Thanatos was easily beaten."

Grim looked at Nymph with tearful eyes. "I also didn't hesitate to… To kill him! I murdered Thanatos! He didn't stand a chance! I knew him… He was my friend…"

Grim started to sob. "I can't let that happen again... "

Nymph started to cry as well. "You did it to protect us! That's what matters! Family matters!"

She rushed to Grim and embraced him from behind. "Everything will be okay… go back inside and relax… It will be okay…"

Grim stopped sobbing. "I know… I know…"

Grim sniffled and smiled. "I guess that's one of my weaknesses…" Grim turned around and looked at her with a passionate gaze.

"What do you mean?" Nymph rubbed her nose with her arm.

"I worry too much. C'mon, let's go inside. Grim smiled at her and locked arms with her as they slowly walked back to the window.

-oOo-

The Harpies brought in two angeloids. One was a female. It had blond hair and Cerulean eyes and armor. She was small and frail. The other, however, was male. He had gray hair and was husky but muscular with deep blue eyes and armor.

"Yes, this is good… The perfect pair to take down those half-witted cretins! Kill them all, except one. The Uranus Queen. If you can spare her, that would be… Most helpful… Now go! Strike them down!"

"Yes, master." The two angeloids said together. They bowed, walked to the edge of the floating island, and jumped down to the portal below.

-oOo-

It was Saturday. The gang decided to go to the market and stroll around for a bit. Everyone except GrimLock. He had come down with a cold, due to the nights he spent outside on the roof. He remained on the couch, watching T.V, boiling with aggravation.

"Damn it all! Stupid outdated 'Disease Obstruction System'!" Grim coughed, and laid back down, looking at the ceiling with his chocolate brown eyes.

"_C'mon, Grim, get a hold of yourself. Everything will be just fine... " _He kept chanting to himself.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the Angeloid duo was approaching Sorami city at lightning speed.

A crowd gathered in the market-square. They were pointing at two strange objects in the sky. One of the objects looked like a comet. The other smaller object shined with a green radiance as it orbited the larger. They were both hurtling towards Sorami City at breakneck pace. They seemed to make a beeline straight for the market-square.

"This looks bad, guys." Sohara whined as she moved closer to Tomoki.

"Agreed. This could end badly." Sugata gazed at the falling entities as they approached.

The Angeloids changed into their battle uniforms, but stayed in place, bracing themselves.

The objects had made their mark, landing only a few hundred feet from the market. Everybody except the Angeloids, Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako ran in fear in the opposite direction.

After a long pause, a blinding emerald light zipped through the air heading straight for the group.

"Artemis Firing!" Ikaros shouted. The Artemis missiles flew head on into the light.

The light swerved and created a large crater a few yards from the group.

Silence.

A few seconds passed by, and nothing happened. "Did we get it?" Chaos yelled.

As soon as she said this, several remarkably long and slender robotic tentacles bursted out of the crater and grabbed everyone by their legs.

The tentacles then began to flail around, slamming the group into the ground and the shopping stands.

Sohara screamed bloody murder.

By some luck, GrimLock heard this scream.

GrimLock looked confused, then got very rigid. "Holy shit, I've got to do something!" GrimLock shouted as he stumbled to the door. Once outside, he transformed into his Demonic Form and bolted in the direction of the market.

The tentacled Angeloid revealed itself. It was a female, about 5 feet tall with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She looked frail and thin, but still powerful. Thirteen tentacles sprouted from her back.

The other being showed itself as well. Over 20 feet all, it was covered from head to toe in excessively thick armor, looking somewhat like a tortoise with arms and legs. The armor it wore was a deep blue. It held a huge war-hammer in one hand, and a massive silver shield with angel wing designs on it.

"**Scylla, stop playing with your food and end them already. This is boring."** The blue Angeloid ordered.

"**Fine, Charybdis, but we still need to find the Prototype, and," **Scylla raised a weakened Ikaros with one of her tendrils. "**We should probably try to keep this one alive."**

"**All i'm saying is make it quick. If the Prototype decides to play hero, I don't know if i'll be able to hold him off for as long as it takes to get the Uranus Queen back to Headquarters."** Charybdis stated.

"**Fine, this'll only take a second."** Scylla declared.

The tentacle's ends opened up, and large needle-like blades came out. In no time, the blades were positioned sideways at each person's neck to slit the throats, except Ikaros, who was repeatedly smashed into the ground.

Scylla laughed with pure malice. "**Okay. One… Two…" **Scylla stopped counting. "**What the hell is… Shit! Charybdis, behind you!"**

"**Huh?" **Charybdis turned around, but it was too late. GrimLock sucker punched Charybdis, sending him hurtling straight for Scylla.

**"Shit!" **Was all Scylla could say before Charybdis flew right into her. She was so surprised that she let go of everyone, dropping them to the ground before she was hit.

Grim sprinted to the stunned group.** "Are any of you hurt!" **GrimLock got down on his knees and looked over Ikaros. **"Ikaros, are you hurt!?"****  
><strong>

"Don't worry, Onii-Chan, I am fine." Ikaros said as she got up and ran to Tomoki.

"Master, are you alright?" Ikaros asked Tomoki.

"Yeah, Ikaros, i'm fine, just a bit shocked." Said Tomoki.

"It seems everyone is okay. However, GrimLock-Kun?" Mikako inquired.

**"Yeah, Miss President?" **

"Kick their asses for me."

**"Don't worry. Those assholes over there? They're fucking screwed." **GrimLock pointed a giant finger at the two Angeloids and started walking towards them.

"Wait, Proto!" Nymph shouted. "We can help you! You don't have to do this alone!"

"**Stay back. That's an order." **Was all GrimLock said before he continued walking.

"Are you stupid! You need us! I scanned them, and together, they're unstoppable. Charybdis's shield, Themis, when raised, has a higher defense than all of us combined! Add Scylla, and together they have a ridiculously overpowered offense and defense!" Nymph ran in front of Grim, holding her arms out as if to block him. The other Angeloids joined in the blockade.

GrimLock looked down at his sisters and stared at them with his huge red eyes.

"Please, Onii-Chan, we know how to fight! We're not little girls!" Astraea huffed with a scolding face.

GrimLock nodded slightly. **"Fine, but if any of you get hurt, I want you to flee. Understood?" **

The Angeloids agreed hesitantly. They positioned themselves next to GrimLock.

GrimLock was in the front, Astraea was on the left and Chaos was on the right. Ikaros flew over GrimLock, and Nymph stayed somewhat behind.

Scylla and Charybdis recomposed themselves. Charybdis held Themis like a riot shield, and raised his war-hammer Polhemus out to the side so he could attack with while Themis was still activated. Scylla jumped on his shoulders and held out her tentacles in every direction, like a peacock's tail.

Charybdis started advancing ever so slowly.

GrimLock and the Angeloids held their ground, not attacking yet.

When Charybdis was about ten yards away, GrimLock balled his giant hands into fists.

**"Now!"** GrimLock commanded.

The two forces charged each other.


	8. On the Offensive

Chapter 8

On the Offensive

The battle started off poorly.

Charybdis make a swift right swing with Polhemus, sending GrimLock flying like a rag-doll.

Scylla snatched Astraea and Chaos off the ground like they were toys and flung them in opposite directions.

"P-Paradise Song!" Nymph screamed. The rainbow-colored wave hit Charybdis's shield, Themis. The blast did absolutely nothing.

Ikaros was firing a barrage of Artemis missiles at Charybdis, but to no avail. Themis was just too resilient to cause any real damage. Meanwhile, Scylla was raising hell by slashing and swiping at the Angeloids with savagery.

GrimLock charged back into the fray, only to be halted by the towering Charybdis. GrimLock struck the shield with ferocity, but Charybdis only laughed.

Chaos unleashed her wicked scythe-like appendages and stabbed at the shield, with no effect.

Meanwhile, Ikaros and Nymph sent a constant barrage of Artemis missiles and Paradise Songs.

Still, despite the intensity of the attacks, Charybdis did not falter once.

Scylla snatched Ikaros out of the sky and hurled her at GrimLock.

GrimLock caught Ikaros with both hands, however, the force caused him to fall backwards on his back.

**"Ikaros, are you okay?"** GrimLock asked as he got back up.

"Yes, I am fine." Ikaros looked up at GrimLock's face and saw the intensity of his gaze, though his demonic form's face had no expression.

GrimLock growled and launched himself at Charybdis.

**"You fool! You thought you could just escape to Earth with no consequences! You will face your penalty for abandoning Synapse!"** Charybdis bantered with GrimLock.

**"No! It is you who will face the consequences! You decided to mess with my family, and i'm gonna make you regret it! You hold your shield high, but you have no strength!"** GrimLock bellowed, still attacking the shield with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Charybdis was getting bored. He swung Polhemus down on GrimLock's head. He fell to the ground.

**"Imbecile! You thought you could stand up to the might of Synapse, but you can't!"** Charybdis taunted while he continued to slam Polhemus down on GrimLock's back, preventing him from getting back up.

"Chrysaor!" Astraea flew straight into Charybdis. She delivered an extremely powerful blow to him with her sword, sending him flying.

**"You idiot, just because you got one down doesn't mean to let your guard down! Keep going!"** Scylla commanded Charybdis.

**"Whatever."** Charybdis mumbled. He raised Themis once again and stampeded back into the battle.

The Angeloids got back into their original formation.

This time, it was Scylla and Charybdis who attacked first.

Scylla made quick work of the Angeloids, grabbing Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos, rendering them defenseless.

**"Let them go, before I decide to go back on my no kill rule!"** GrimLock threatened.

Scylla scoffed at GrimLock's threat. **"Oh yeah, that's right, you murdered Thanatos! He was a good guy, I remember him! Too bad your no kill rule didn't apply to him, right?"** Scylla laughed, and continued to swing the Angeloids around like playthings.

GrimLock groaned. He plowed right into Themis.

**"Hah! You're defenseless and puny! You can't even save yourself, let alone your 'family'!"** Charybdis spat out the last word.

GrimLock roared and flung himself into the shield with vigor and passion.

Every time he did this, Charybdis whacked GrimLock with his hammer.

"GrimLock, just stop, you'll kill yourself!" It was Tomoki who said this, from a distance.

**"I'm not afraid of dying!"** GrimLock roared. He threw himself into Themis over and over until eventually Charybdis decided enough was enough.

**"GrimLock, in your foolishness, you are too blind to see that there is nothing you can do!" **Charybdis thundered.

GrimLock charged Themis again, but this time, Charybdis lowered Themis and Sparta-kicked GrimLock in the thigh, making him fall to his knees. Charybdis kicked GrimLock again, this time forcing him on his stomach.

Charybdis ground his heel into his head.

**"Your feelings only get in the way, Prototype!"** Charybdis tormented GrimLock.

GrimLock continued to get struck by Charybdis's powerful foot while Scylla continued to pitch the Angeloids around.

Charybdis was done. He started to walk away, but as he did, GrimLock strained himself to stand up.

When GrimLock stood up, Charybdis turned around and faced the unrelenting beast.

**"So, you just won't give up then, yeah?"** Charybdis teased as he walked back to GrimLock.

**"That's right, Charybdis, I won't give up, because I have honor, and I promised that I would protect my sisters. My feelings don't get in the way… They only strengthen me!"** GrimLock uttered before reeling over, as if he was hit in the stomach.

Charybdis got face to face with GrimLock. **"Okay, if that's how you wanna be, i'll just kill you and get this over with." **

Charybdis swung Polhemus with extreme force. However, GrimLock was ready.

GrimLock dodged the attack and reached over Charybdis's shoulder and seized Scylla by the head.

Scylla was completely caught by surprise and accidentally let the Angeloids go.

GrimLock made a wild swing, sending Scylla flying into the ground a few hundred feet away.

Charybdis elbowed GrimLock in the ribs and then punched him in the temple. GrimLock grabbed both of Charybdis's hands.

They grappled together before GrimLock headbutted Charybdis, stunning him. GrimLock released his grasp and punched him in the chest, propelling him backwards.

**"This is it."** GrimLock whispered before saying in a deep and robotic voice unlike his own, _**"****Pandora: one hundred percent accessed. Preparing for evolution." **_

GrimLock began to alter in form, growing almost 20 feet higher. Devil-like horns sprouted from his temples, and a blood-red halo appeared over his head. Giant black wings developed on his back. His red visor expanded to cover half his face. Finally, a fiery tornado materialized and surrounded the evolved GrimLock.

He turned around and faced his friends and family. They were terrified and amazed at the same time.

_**"****This will be over soon."**_ Was all he said before disappeared out of thin air.

Charybdis and Scylla had stumbled back to the fight, only to find the Prototype missing.

**"Where the hell did he go, we have to find him!"** Scylla yowled.

Before any of them could take action, GrimLock reappeared right in front of them.

He picked up Charybdis and Scylla by their necks in both of his hands before they could resist. Both the Angeloids hung loosely, the 36 foot tall giant gripping their necks like a vice.

_**"****You two really pushed me over the edge. You would be lucky if I didn't kill you now."**_ GrimLock hissed. _**"****You see this mess you made? I'm gonna have to clean that up, right?" **_GrimLock asked.

Neither Scylla or Charybdis answered. They were petrified.

_**"****I will let you go, but I want you to remember what I say."**_ GrimLock started.

_**"****I am the Ripper, the Tearer, the Slasher, the Killer. I am the tooth in the darkness, the claw in the night! I am strength, power, and fear! I can kill with a twist of my wrist, destroy with one movement of my foot! I am the terror that hunts in the blackness of the void! I AM THE PROTOTYPE! **_

GrimLock brought in Scylla and Charybdis closer to his face, so they saw nothing except the redness of his visor. They gazed into the visor and immediately understood the meaning of true despair.

_**"****Look into my eyes. Look into the light. What you see… It is your doom. Your immolation. Do not come back. Ever."**_

Grim released his hold. Scylla and Charybdis immediately rocketed away as fast as they could.

Sugata took off his glasses. "Mother of god…"

Chaos only giggled. "We won!"

Mikako smirked. "I wonder what they saw that made them flee so fast…"

GrimLock converted back into his boy form. He turned around and started to walk towards the group, but fell forward and didn't get back up.


	9. Social Status Sucks

Chapter 9

Social Status Sucks

GrimLock awoke with a cold sweat. He noticed he was lying on the couch under at least three blankets. No one seemed to be around.

GrimLock slowly sat up, but felt a strong headache start to come. He laid back down.

Chaos walked into the room. She looked tired. However, when she saw GrimLock's open eyes, she laughed and skipped to him.

"Onii-Chan, you are awake! How do you feel?" Chaos jumped on top of Grim and felt his forehead with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hello, Chaos, i'm okay, I guess, just my head hurts." Grim tried to sit back up, but Chaos held him down.

"You should just relax. I made tea, want some?" Chaos was already heading for the kitchen.

Chaos brought in two cups of tea. Grim took a few sips and set it on the table.

"So, what happened?" Grim asked.

"Well, when we were fighting Scylla and Charybdis, you accessed Pandora and made them look into your eyes after yelling at them."

Grim looked completely lost. "I did what now? I… I accessed Pandora?" Grim grabbed Chaos's shoulder.

"Yeah, you were really scary looking, like a big monster." Chaos explained. "Would you like some biscuits with that tea?" Grim didn't even answer, Chaos had already ran into the kitchen and brought a small bowl with biscuits in it.

"Chaos, explain in detail what happened. I remember fighting, and that's it." Grim sat up and stared at Chaos.

"Well, Scylla grabbed us all and you got really mad, and you kept jumping into Charybdis's shield, but he hit you to the ground. You did get back up though…" Chaos was remembering the rest. "Oh yeah! Charybdis walked up to you, and you grabbed Scylla from right on top of him!" Chaos made a snatching motion with her hand. "Then, you and Charybdis fought a little more, and you threw him. Then you… Hold on, let me think…" Chaos strained to remember what Grim said. "Ok, now I got it! You said 'Pandora, one hundred percent accessed, preparing for evolution!'" Chaos jumped up with excitement. "Then, you grabbed them right off the ground and yelled in their faces, then you made them look into your eyes, and then they ran away, and you fell down. That's it!" Chaos clapped her hands together with pride.

"Let me get this straight. I used Pandora to threaten them? What's this whole thing about my eyes?" Grim scratched his head.

"Well, you told them to look into your eyes, and they looked really scared!" Chaos explained.

"Hmm…" Grim pondered that for a while. "Anyway, where is everyone?" Grim walked into the kitchen with Chaos at his heels.

"They're at school, silly! It started an hour ago!" Chaos pulled on Grim's shirt.

"School? I thought it was Saturday! How long was I out?!" Grim looked anxious.

"Oh, I think it was about…" Chaos counted with her fingers. "About 2 or 3 weeks?"

"Jesus Christ! I'm gonna have so much homework! Chaos, i'm going to school, see you in a few hours!" Grim ran to the door trying to throw on his school clothes with a biscuit in his mouth and his backpack.

"No, wait, you should rest some more!" Chaos shouted in vain, Grim was already down the street.

When Grim got to School, it was passing period. He tried to look inconspicuous by strolling through the door like that's what happened every day. It didn't work, though.

Several girls ran up to him with star-struck faces.

"Umm, yes, can I help you?" Grim politely asked.

The girls all giggled. "Did you really fight off those monsters at the market while people escaped?" The girls awaited a response with open mouths and smiles.

"I really wish I could tell you, but i've been out for a few weeks." Grim awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"How cute! He's so modest!" The girls giggled again before walking the other direction.

It was like this the entire passing period. He got a constant bombardment of questions from girls and boys alike. He answered basically the same thing to all of them.

When he walked in the door to his classroom, everyone looked surprised. Until the teacher started clapping, everyone else joined in the clapping.

"What a hero!"

"I heard he fought those bullies with his bare hands!"

"How strong do you think he is?"

"He's so handsome!"

Grim sat down in his seat while trying to act modest and not awkward at the same time.

At lunch, Astraea ran straight into Grim, holding him close. To Grim's dismay, he was short enough that Astraea's chest was right in his face. To make matters worse, she was swinging him around.

"Astraea… Cleavage…" Astraea immediately let him go.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were a sicko!" Astraea flicked him on the cheek.

"Proto! How are you feeling?" Nymph greeted Grim with a warm hug.

Ikaros patted Grim on the head.

"Yeah, Grim! Did you wake up while we were gone?" Sohara asked.

"Yeah, Chaos was there. She told me some pretty interesting stuff… What did I do exactly?" Grim looked mystified.

"You saved us, obviously!" Sohara hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Right after, she looked embarrassed. "Oh, forget I did that, please forgive me."

"No, it's okay, i'm glad to know you guys cared! Anyway, back to my main question, what exactly did I-" GrimLock was cut off by a mob of girls who swept him off his feet and carried him away.

"Look at him, he's adorable!"

"I wish I could just eat him up!"

"What a cutey!"

Tomoki trudged over to the group. "Well, it's good to see Grim hit it off with the ladies." Tomoki remarked sarcastically.

Sohara slapped him upside the head. "You should be happy he's even here! Either way, I don't think he wouldn't let you over there." Sohara mumbled.

"You're right!" Tomoki exclaimed. He walked right into the mob, and was immediately ejected.

"Sorry, Tomo, we can catch up later!" Grim shouted over the screaming voices of the girls.

Tomoki walked back to Sohara with a look of hatred.

"I need to get him unpopular! This isn't fair! He looks almost identical to me, except he's shorter!" Tomoki rubbed his hands together, thinking of a plan to get him unpopular.

During passing period, Tomoki and Grim were walking down the hall, and Tomoki slapped some girl's behind. She turned around and kicked Tomoki in the shin.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" She ran away, holding her skirt.

Grim started laughing.

"What the hell, how'd she know it was me?" Tomoki was jumping up and down, holding his leg.

"Wow, Tomo, she knew because you're the only person who **would **do that!" Grim started laughing again.

Later, in cooking class, Grim made a cake. He was talking with a few girls, and Tomoki came up from behind Grim and pushed him into the girls.

The cake got all over their school clothes. They started to whimper.

Grim turned around and saw Tomoki.

"**Tomo, you little dick, what the hell was that for!"** Grim shouted as he chased Tomoki around the room with a spatula, slapping Tomoki in the back.

In the end, Grim got some towels for the girls and apologized for the inconvenience. They said it was fine, then glared at Tomoki, telling Grim it wasn't his fault.

"Gah! how am I going to do this!" Tomoki slammed his locker shut.

"Are you okay, master?" Ikaros put her hand on Tomoki's shoulder.

Tomoki had a brilliant idea.

Grim was talking to a large group of girls when Ikaros came out of nowhere and slapped Grim across the face.

Grim staggered and fell to the ground. Nothing but silence.

"No one likes you, you are annoying and not cool." Ikaros stated very monotonously.

Grim got up slowly and walked to Ikaros. He got face to face with her.

With a genuinely hurt expression, Grim asked in a hushed voice, "Why would you do that? That hurt me…"

Ikaros started to tear. Her lip quivered. "Please forgive me!" and ran away with her hands holding her face.

"So Ikaros did you… Hey what's wrong?" Tomoki asked the crying Ikaros.

"Master, please don't make me do that again! It wasn't nice! Now he is mad with me!" Ikaros sobbed and clasped Tomoki to her body.

Tomoki felt like shit, but still didn't want Grim to be popular.

"Please, Miss Pres, tell me how to make Grim not popular!" Tomoki was on his knees, begging to Mikako.

Mikako leaned down to get face to face with Tomoki.

"Fight him, Sakurai-Kun. Fight him where everyone can see."

Tomoki didn't like the idea, but he had just enough jealousy in him to do it.

At the end of the school day, Grim was once again hanging out with a crowd of girls outside when Tomoki poked Grim in the shoulder from behind.

"Yeah, Tomo, what do you need?" Grim asked.

"Fight me, Grim! Take me on!" Tomoki jumped back. "Unless you don't have the guts, you stupid sissy! I bet you didn't even fight those monsters! You probably just faked being sick!" Tomoki got in a fighting position.

Grim looked really offended. "Tomoki, you were there, you saw me fight those guys! What's gotten into you! First it was the butt, then the cake, and then you told Ikaros to hit me! Yeah, that's right, she told me everything afterwards. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

By now a mass of people had formed a ring around Tomoki and Grim.

"Tomo, i'm not gonna fight you, there's no need." Grim started to leave.

"No! Get back here! This is not how it ends!" Tomoki was getting desperate.

"Hey, Grim, guess what! I did your sisters!"

Grim stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head. "**What?"**

"Yeah, that's right, I did em'! While you were sleeping!" Tomoki taunted.

By now, Grim had turned fully around. "**You wanna say that again, you little prick?" **

"Yeah, I bet you didn't know that… N-Now hold on, Grim, lets not get too hasty… No, wait…" Grim was walking towards Tomoki with fire in his eyes.

Grim grabbed Tomoki by the neck with his right and and raised him off the ground. "**Tomoki, you've been acting like a jerk since I woke up, but what you just said really takes the cake, you insensitive bastard."**

Grim was winding up a punch when Ikaros sucker punched Grim in the face, making Grim lose his grip and drop Tomoki.

Grim stumbled, but didn't fall. "What the hell, Ikaros, did you not just hear what he said?!" Grim looked royally pissed off.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you hurt master." Ikaros said as she helped Tomoki to his feet.

Grim scowled. "Whatever..." Grim muttered. He started to walk home, but before he began, Tomoki shouted, "Grim, i'm sorry, I was just… A little jealous… That's all…"

Tomoki hung his head in shame. Grim paced over to Tomoki.

"Really, why didn't you just say so? Those girls…" Grim got hushed. "Those girls mean nothing to me. They were asking questions about what happened, that's it."

"B-But they were calling you nice things…" Tomoki started.

"Yeah, but,to be honest, I don't give a shit. What you did, was not cool." Grim held out his hand to Tomoki. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, we're still friends." Tomoki whispered and shook Grim's hand.

"Well, anyway, I haven't eaten anything today except Chaos's biscuits. C'mon, Tomoki, Ikaros, let's go home.

With that said, the three started walking back to Tomoki's house.

"You know, I still want to know what happened during that fight." GrimLock began.

"You accessed Pandora and threatened Scylla and Charybdis." Ikaros answered.

"Yeah, that's what Chaos told me, but, do you know how I did it? I'm honestly clueless. Especially with that whole eye thing that Chaos told me about."

Ikaros shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I can not answer your question, I have no clue how you did it."

"Hmm…" Was all GrimLock said.


	10. Partying with the Prototype

Chapter 10

Partying with the Prototype

It was a few days till Christmas. Grim was taking out the trash, when he noticed it was snowing. He looked around for a while before realizing what it was.

Sohara was also outside at the time. She noticed Grim.

"Good morning, Grim-Chan! How are you?" Sohara waved at Grim and started to walk over to him.

"I'm fine. You?" Grim offhandedly asked as he continued to hold out his hands to catch snow.

"I'm fine." Sohara giggled. "So, is this your first snow experience?"

"Well, technically. I've seen it in my time on Synapse, but never touched it. It's definitely colder than I expected."

"Well, what did you expect it to be like?" Sohara asked.

"Call me crazy, but I thought it would be a little warmer. I expected it to be chilly, not freezing. I still like it, though. I think it's pretty." Grim chuckled and stuck out his tongue and let a snowflake land on it.

Sohara softly laughed as well. She then got awkward and silent.

"Hey, Grim, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

Well, I just wanted to know… Umm... What your thoughts on dating are." Sohara awkwardly laughed.

"Define dating, please." Grim's undivided attention was on Sohara now.

"Well, you know, going out with someone you like." Sohara sheepishly smiled.

GrimLock nodded his head thoughtfully. He finally answered "I don't really know. I've never dated before. Have you?"

"Umm, no, not really…" Sohara sighed. "Have you ever thought about dating? Could you ever date an Angeloid, being their ancestor and all?" Sohara quickly tried to explain what she said.

"No, it's okay, Sohara-San, I get what you are asking. I only say that i'm related because I am the foundation for all the other Angeloids, but, no, i'm not technically related to them. So, to answer your question, yes, I could 'date' my sisters.

Sohara tittered. "Umm, thank you for answering, but one more question…" Sohara began. "Would you date a human?" Sohara braced herself for his answer.

Grim thought a while. He nodded to himself and replied, "If this person whom I wanted to date or vice-versa could get over the fact that I am an interstellar being, then I see no problem with it." Grim nodded his head once and looked into Sohara's eyes. "Yeah, it would be fine."

Sohara nodded in return. "Okay, thank you for your time, Grim-Kun. I'll see you later! I think everybody from school is going to a party or something, you know, to celebrate Christmas." She started walking away and waved to him.

"Goodbye, Sohara-San. I'll see you then!" Grim waved back, threw away the trash bag, and walked back inside.

Grim went to the kitchen, grabbed a Root Beer from the fridge, and sat down at the table. Ikaros was making some deep fried croquettes and homemade ramen noodles.

"Hey, Ikaros, do you know why we celebrate Christmas?" Grim asked.

"I'm sorry, I do not know, but master told me to make lunch." Ikaros gestured with tongs at the stove.

"Okay, i'll just ask Tomo." Grim got up from his seat. He walked into the living room, where Tomoki and Astraea were fighting over who gets the last rice cracker. Nymph was just watching the News.

"Hey guys, why do we celebrate Christmas?" Grim wanted to know.

"Oh, Christmas, well, it started in America, I think, but in Japan it's more or less an excuse to party and have fun!" Tomoki responded.

"Oh. Thank you, Tomo-San." Was all Grim said before he went to his room.

Grim reflected back to what Sohara asked him earlier. He knew it meant something, but what? Did Sohara want to 'date' him? Was she interested in him?" He tried to make sense of it, but couldn't find a way.

"Hey, Grim. Everything okay?" Tomoki walked in the room.

"Yeah, just a bit confused."

"What about? Wanna talk about it?" Tomoki was interested.

"Well, I think i'm receiving mixed signals from Miss Sohara. Earlier, she asked me what my thoughts were on dating, more specifically, dating humans."

Tomoki just broke out in laughter, to the point where he was rolling around on the floor.

"Shut up, Tomoki, I've never had this happen before!" Grim stood up.

"No! No, I just think it's funny that Sohara has the hots for you! I knew it! She's always staring at you when you're not looking!"

Grim looked perplexed. "The hots? The hell is that?"

Tomoki stopped laughing. "Take a guess, Grim!"

Grim only nodded. "I figured as much. What do I do, Tomo?"

"Well, I would just carry on and play dumb. Or, you could just say how you feel to her?" Tomoki suggested.

"Well, the problem is, I don't know how I feel, I didn't think I would strike anyone's attention!"

"Well, i'll just let you decide." Tomoki said. He left the room to let Grim think some more.

Grim decided to just play dumb.

Later in the evening, everyone went to the party. It took place at a large restaurant. Everyone also wore a Santa hat, even Mikako.

Many of the tables were moved to make room for a dance-floor. There was a bar, and a long table with food stacked high on it.

For the time being, Grim hung out at the bar and drank a few Root Beers.

Later in the night, however, Grim decided to be bold. He ordered a shot of whiskey. He liked it alot, and ordered another. Soon enough, he was a bit drunk.

He noticed everyone dancing, and joined in.

It was a sloppy dance, but it caught the eye of some girls.

They were all dancing until Sohara strolled over to GrimLock.

"Excuse me, but I would like to dance with him. Alone." Sohara stared at the girls until they left.

"Hey, Grim…" Sohara awkwardly said.

"H-hey, Sohara, great party, right?" Grim laughed.

"Yeah, Grim, sure. So, you wanna dance?" Sohara sort of hugged herself.

"Yeah, sure! That sounds *burps silently* great!"

"Great!" Sohara put his right hand on her hip and his left hand over her neck.

"You know how to dance, right, Grim" Sohara asked.

"Umm, no, no I don't know how…" Grim admitted.

"That's okay, I can teach you!" Sohara slowly swayed with the beat, GrimLock doing the same.

"See, you're pretty good at it!" Sohara encouraged.

They danced for about three minutes before Nymph speed-walked over to Grim. She looked nervous.

"Sorry, Sohara-San, but I need a moment with Proto."

Sohara looked disappointed. "Okay, have fun…" She walked away with a sullen look on her face.

Nymph started dancing with GrimLock, but still looked fearful about something.

"Proto, I'm sensing another Angeloid, one that I've never seen before! I don't know where it is, but it's in here… It must have an advanced cloaking device." Nymph loudly whispered.

"W-What? That can't be, I think any Angeloid would think twice about causing trouble, especially after Scylla and Charybdis." GrimLock said slowly.

"Proto, are you drunk or something? This is serious!" Nymph half whispered, half yelled.

Grim got defensive. "I'm not drunk, just happy. If you're really worried that much, i'll take some action…" GrimLock released his hold on Nymph and transformed into the Demonic form. He stumbled his way slowly to the middle of the dance-floor. Everyone was silent.

In a booming yet slurred voice, he called, "**If anyone has a secret to share, say it now, before I decide to take some action!" **Nothing happened.

Nymph ran to the giant.

"Proto, this is not what I meant! Go back to normal, now!"

**"See, Nymph, there's nothing to be afraid-"** GrimLock was cut off. A small light blue dart came out of nowhere and stuck itself in GrimLock's neck. He went down like a tree.

Everyone panicked and fled the party.

GrimLock converted back to his original form. Electricity visibly coursed through his skin. Nymph quickly ran to his side and pulled the dart out of his neck. She scanned it and gasped.

Tomoki and the others sprinted to Nymph's side.

"Nymph, what is it!" Sohara shouted. The others were wondering the same thing.

Nymph looked terrified. "I-It's a paralyzing dart! I don't know how potent it is, though."

Nymph stood up. "I knew my suspicions were correct!"

"What suspicions, Miss Nymph?" Astraea asked.

"Well, I had been noticing on my radar that an unknown Angeloid was in the vicinity of the area, but I could never pinpoint where it was! Obviously, this Angeloid is malicious, and was probably observing us. However, thanks to idiot over here, now he knows we're suspicious."

Sohara face-palmed. "I knew he looked tipsy…"

"Whatever Angeloid this is, obviously has a very advanced stealth system. It probably uses small ranged attacks from the shadows. Whoever it is… Will most likely try to pick us off one at a time…"

Everyone got silent, however, GrimLock was beginning to stir. He got up and felt his head.

"Ah, what just happened?" Grim asked.

"You were being an idiot and ruined the party." Nymph said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I can convince people to come back, if you want?" Grim was trying to make it up.

"No, don't worry about it, just don't drink alcohol." Nymph said. "Let's just go back home. I was getting tired anyway." Nymph grabbed Grim's hand and led him out the door.

Grim looked completely confused and downcast. Everyone joined them on their way home.

Sohara, however, stayed behind most of the way. She looked more flustered than anything else.


	11. Suspicions

Chapter 11

Suspicions

Business went on as usual, with plenty more precaution. With the discovery of a new possible threat, everyone was on their toes. Especially Nymph.

She was holding a meeting at Tomoki's house to discuss the issue with everybody.

"I've already said, I don't like this! If it was able to put down Grim, in his Demonic Form no less, with one dart, imagine what it could do to us! Or worse!"

Grim hung his head in shame.

"Then again, he was drunk. We don't know how much weaker he is when he's plastered." Mikako pointed out.

That only made Grim hang his head lower.

Nymph raised her voice. "My point is, I think we all need to be a little more careful! We know nothing about this new Angeloid, other than the guess that he hides in the shadows, which only makes it all the more important that we remain alert and watchful of our surroundings!"

"But we fought off Scylla and Charybdis, no big deal, so who's to say we couldn't take this one?" Astraea scoffed.

"We only survived that because Grim used freaking Pandora!" Nymph stomped her foot on the ground.

Grim stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Here we go again with the Pandora! Which, I still want an explanation to!"

Tomoki stepped in before things got heated. "Okay, guys, let's just cool it! We'll be more careful, Nymph, just calm down now, okay?"

Nymph crossed her arms and harrumphed. Grim sat back down.

An awkward silence followed the discussion.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ikaros broke the silence.

Everyone said yes. After dinner, Sugata, Mikako, and Sohara went back home.

Grim was running the water for a bath, but Nymph walked in.

When she did, she gasped. Grim was standing stark naked as the water filled the tub.

"Ever heard of knocking, Nymph?" Was his only response.

Nymph bolted out the door. "I-I was just gonna ask if you could, you know. Keep watch?" She still looked astonished.

"Aww, but my bath… Yeah, okay, if it'll make you happy, i'll keep watch tonight. Do you want this bath? I'm not about to waste it."

"Umm, no, maybe someone else would want it. Okay, thanks." Nymph quickly left the door.

"_What did I just see?"_ Nymph thought. "_It was weird, but also kind of endearing… No! I can't think like that! Not while there's another Angeloid to be dealt with."_

Nymph plopped herself on the floor and turned on the News. She decided she would stay like this in case someone tried to sneak into the house.

A few minutes after, Grim walked down the stairs.

"Kay, Nymph, i'm going outside… Hey, is everything alright?" Grim got closer to Nymph, but she backed up a little.

"Yeah, Proto, everything is fine! Goodnight!" She smiled falsely.

"Yeah… Goodnight." Grim looked concerned, but went outside anyway.

In the early morning, Grim was still outside. He looked extremely groggy from pacing the yard all night. Nymph didn't look any better. Both of them had no rest.

Nymph stumbled outside and yawned. "Hey, Proto. You can come in now. We have school today." Nymph went back inside.

Grim got up from the lawn and shuffled his way to the door.

When he walked inside, he smelled steamed rice and Miso soup. This somewhat invigorated him.

"Good morning, Nii-Chan, how are you?" Ikaros asked.

Grim yawned. "I'm okay, didn't rest though. Nymph had me outside all night on watch."

"I'm sorry." Was all Ikaros said.

"Meh, if it keeps her happy."

He sat down and grabbed his bowl. He ate fast, as if he was in a hurry. As soon as he was done, he put his dish in the sink and ambled up the stairs to change into his school uniform.

In the hall, Astraea stopped him. She was giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" Grim questioned.

"Oh, nothing, i'm just glad to know you had a good night's rest!" Astraea thought that was just hilarious.

"Just shut up." Grim muttered as he walked away.

Once Grim had changed, he went to take a piss. When he opened the door, Tomoki was still in the bathtub.

"Hey, what's wrong with you! I'm still in here!" Tomoki shouted from the tub.

"Calm down, we're both boys. No shame, right?" Grim lifted the toilet seat and let loose.

"Yeah, I suppose not. Hey, why didn't you come inside last night?" Tomoki wondered.

"Eh, Nymph was worried so I kept watch outside. It wasn't so bad, though. It didn't snow, for one." Grim finished up and flushed.

Sohara walked through the door. "Hey guys! Hurry up!" she shouted. She watched Grim walk down the stairs. "Good morning, Grim-Kun. Are you okay, you don't look so good."

"I didn't get any rest last night. I stayed on watch duty." Grim explained as he put his backpack on.

"Oh, did Nymph put you up to it?" Sohara asked.

"She mentioned it and I said I would. That's really it. I'm fine, so it doesn't matter." Grim said.

Everyone left a few minutes later. The walk to school was mostly silent.

Sugata and Mikako met them at the front of the school and walked in with them.

As soon as Nymph walked through the door, she felt uneasy, as if she was being watched.

"Hey, do you guys feel weird at all?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, it is quieter in the halls." Tomoki said.

"Why do you ask, Nymph?" Sugata inquired.

"I don't know, it just feels… Strange to me. Like we're being watched." Nymph whispered.

"I think that's just the unknown Angeloid getting into your head. Let's get to our classes." Mikako said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone went to their lockers. Nymph still felt funny. She glanced over her shoulder at least a dozen times before retrieving her books.

Everything was fine in the first class, the second class, and the third class. Lunch was normal, and so was fourth and fifth class.

Nymph was walking to her sixth class, when she felt even more uneasy than ever. She turned around and saw a shadow round the corner.

Nymph became stricken with fear. She darted through the halls and found the girls bathroom.

Nymph hid in one of the stalls for a few minutes. Ever so slowly, she opened the door of the stall. Everything was quiet. She tip toed to the door and peaked outside. Nothing.

She sighed relief and turned around. There it was.

She screamed for a split second before a black pistol was pointed directly at her forehead.

"_**Turn around slowly. Get on the floor. This can end well if you follow my directions."**_

Nymph did as it said. She didn't get a very good look at it, she only saw the black cape that surrounded its body.

"W-What do you want?" Nymph whimpered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_**I want you to cooperate. If you don't, you and everyone else in this building die. Understand?" **_

She noticed it had a deep and raspy voice, like someone who was gravely ill.

"Y-Yes… I'll cooperate." Nymph didn't know what else to do.

"_**Good. Get up off your knees, and put your hands over your mouth. I know you could easily 'Paradise Song' me."**_ The voice hissed.

Nymph did as it wanted. She slowly got up and put her hands on her mouth. She still faced the door.

"M-My people could easily kill you!" Nymph uttered.

"_**Do you really believe that, Beta? Think about it. You knew from the start I was advanced in stealth. They won't know what hit them. I think i'll start with you, though."**_

Nymph turned around. She saw a black figure that looked like a living shadow. It was very tall, at least 8 feet tall. It held a large black pistol with the Synapse symbol on the side. The hand holding the gun was wrapped in a metallic silver cloth. The only feature other than the hand that she saw was its face. The face of the Angeloid was a metal skull with glowing red eyes. I large curved scythe hung from its back. (looks like Death Gun from SAO)

"_**Nice to meet you, Beta. I think you and I will get along nicely." **_


	12. Race Against Time

Chapter 12

A Race Against Time

"No! She wouldn't just leave! There's gotta be an explanation!" Grim was enraged.

"Calm down, now! Tomoki shouted. "She is pretty popular after all, maybe she's talking with friends!"

"No! I refuse to believe she wouldn't say something! I saw her this morning, and then she just vanished!" Grim stomped his foot on the ground.

The group was outside of the school, waiting for Nymph to come out.

Sugata stepped in. "She was very fidgety about something when we got here. She said she felt like we were being watched. Maybe…" Sugata stopped talking and looked at Grim.

Grim knew what Sugata was hinting at. "You don't think…" Grim started pacing.

"Son of a bitch, we should have taken the damn warning signs!" Grim was really pissed.

Astraea started panicking. "W-What will we do?" Astraea's arms were flailing.

"Quiet. Let me think." GrimLock said absolutely nothing after that. He stood there with his head down and his forehead scrunched. When he did speak, it was very grave.

"Ikaros, tell me that we have a 'Dive Game'. It's the only option I can think of." Grim grabbed Ikaros's shoulders.

"Yes, Onii-Chan. We have one." Ikaros whispered, confused.

"Hah! This is good…" GrimLock changed into his Demonic Form and started walking away. He turned his head and asked, **"Well? Are you going to help save Nymph or what?"**

Everyone nodded.

**"Good, then let's go!" **GrimLock started to leave, but Sugata stopped him.

"GrimLock, why do you need the 'Dive Game' to save Nymph?" Sugata's glasses glinted in the waning sun.

**"I'll explain when we get there, just trust me."** GrimLock stepped towards Sugata and picked him up gently in his left hand. He leaped into the air, and started flying with his right hand outwards,like Superman.

Ikaros picked up Tomoki, Astraea picked up Sohara, and Mikako got in her limousine and followed the flying Angeloids.

When they got to the house, it started drizzling. By the time Ikaros, Astraea, and Mikako got to the house, Sugata was waiting for them.

"So, did Grim-Kun tell you what he needs the 'Dive Game' for?" Sohara asked.

"Yes, he is going to use the 'Dive Game' to speak with his creator, Daedalus, whom i've met before. When the Angeloids were created, she put a tracking device in each of them, this is how she could watch you all from Synapse. She can manually locate Nymph's coordinates, and ultimately find her." Sugata told everyone the plan.

Grim shouted from the house. "Everyone, get in here! I need help!"

Once everyone was inside, Grim had the 'Dive Game' already set up.

"Now, you all know dreams are a taboo for Angeloids. Ikaros, Astraea, and I can't enter the portal i'm about to open, so I need Tomoki, Sugata, Mikako, Sohara, and Chaos to go in and talk to Daedalus. Can you do that for me?"

Everyone except Sohara said yes. She asked Grim, "If Chaos is an Angeloid, why does she get to go in?"

"Chaos is a second-generation Angeloid. Null and First Generation builds don't have the power to enter dreams, but Second-Generation Angeloids do." GrimLock explained.

Grim opened the portal to Daedalus's tree house lab.

"Grim, can I just stay here? I would feel more comfortable…" Sohara shyly stated.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you guys ready?" Grim asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. Sugata led the party through the portal.

Sugata and the group materialized on a ledge that had stairs that led to a large computer. An Angeloid-like woman with blue hair was typing something on a large keyboard. She looked up from her work.

"Hello, Tomoki." Was all she said.

Tomoki, however, was caught completely by surprise. "H-Hey! I've met you before, when Chaos was still evil… And you're in some of my dreams!"

"Yes, that's all true, but right now, my daughter needs us. There's no time to explain, Tomo-Chan." Daedalus spoke.

Sugata started. "So, can you locate Nymph?"

"Yes, I can, but the dangerous Angeloid can not be tracked, because I didn't create him. Minos did."

"Fine, just give us Nymph's coordinates. We'll deal with the rest."

Chaos jumped in. "No, Mister Sugata! You, Tomo-Chan, and Miss Chairman should remain here. I think the others would prefer that."

"Fine. Chaos can pass the information to GrimLock while we remain here."

"Okay, give me a minute…" Daedalus said.

After a few seconds of typing, a blue blip appeared on a map of Sorami City that took up the entire screen.

"That's where she is! She appears to be in an abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of town!" Daedalus exclaimed.

"What?! That's the old coal refinery! The hills that surround Sorami were chock-full of coal before they were mined dry!" Tomoki shouted.

"Okay, Chaos. Pass on the information. We'll see you soon."

Chaos giggled and ran to the portal. She dematerialized and rematerialized in the living room of Tomoki's house.

"So?" Grim inquired.

"She's at an abandoned warehouse, the old coal refinery!" Chaos grinned.

Grim stood up slowly. "I know just the place… That bastard won't know what hit em'..." GrimLock walked outside. By then, it was raining fairly hard.

Grim morphed into his Demonic Form. Astraea, Ikaros, and Chaos were right behind him.

"We're coming too, Grim-Senpai!" Astraea shouted at GrimLock.

He turned his head around and nodded slowly.

After nodding, GrimLock leaped in the direction of the warehouse, with the Angeloids right behind him.

-oOo-

Nymph laid on the cold hard ground of the warehouse floor. She was bound by a celestial chain that came from Synapse. The only light was the light bulb that hung loosely from the wall.

She had several bruises on her face and scars on her arms from the painful tortures of the Angeloid known as Tartarus.

She was silent, not knowing what to do. She knew if something didn't happen, she would be killed.

He was only toying with her. He fed off of pain.

"_Please, Proto… Save me…"_ She thought to herself with a pained expression.

"_**I see that you're awake, Beta." **_Tartarus's raspy voice rang in the echoing building.

"Tartarus, please, it doesn't have to be this way!" Nymph screamed.

"_**Oh, but i'm sorry, it does. Tell me. What is it like to feel pain? And remorse? And sorrow?" **_Tartarus stepped out of the shadows. only his cape and Red glowing eyes could be seen. "_**I don't know feeling… But you do. Tell me, what is it like? If you tell me, i'll make your death quick. I may even present your body as a trophy to your so called family. Then they will know true grief and rage." **_

"Y-You're insane! Don't do this!" Nymph spat the words out.

_**"So, this is how you want to be. Fine."**_

Tartarus raised his black scythe, Czernobog, with two hands. He made a large arcing gesture with it, as to show his intentions. He was going to behead Nymph.

Nymph screamed bloody murder.

Tartarus was about to make the killing blow, but an explosion came from outside. He stopped what he was doing and pulled out his black pistol, Diabolos, and pointed it towards the direction of the sound.

Complete silence and stillness.

Out of nowhere, a giant hole was punctured in the wall.

There stood GrimLock. Behind him, Ikaros, Astraea, and Chaos.

"**You fucked with the wrong people."** GrimLock declared softly.


	13. Tartarus

Chapter 13

Tartarus

"**Step away from the Beta."** GrimLock demanded Tartarus.

"_**Now, why shouldn't I just kill her now, instead?"**_ Tartarus taunted as he switched the gun-point from GrimLock to Nymph's head.

"**Because, if she dies, you have nothing to prevent me from tearing you limb from limb." **GrimLock took a small step closer.

Everything was silent, except for the pouring rain outside.

"_**You dare challenge me, Proto? I was built to destroy things five times stronger than myself! You think i'm weak, but you're dead wrong. I am the 'Terror Scythe', the 'Killer in the Nightfall'! I am death itself!"**_ Tartarus raised his hands as if he was praying.

GrimLock used this opening. He rushed Tartarus, jumped in the air, and kneed Tartarus right under the chin, sending him sprawling.

Grim quickly scooped up Nymph in his hands, cradling her, as he barreled to the stormy outside. Astraea, Ikaros, and Chaos were close behind him.

"**Nymph, you're safe now."** GrimLock said. He grabbed the chains that bound Nymph and tried to break them. They wouldn't budge.

"Proto… Thank you for saving me…" Nymph smiled meekly.

"**Nymph, listen. I need to know how to break these chains." **GrimLock whispered. "**Please, tell me how to break them."**

Nymph's smiling ceased. "The only thing that can break them…" Nymph coughed.. "Is the scythe Tartarus wields. I'm sorry…"

**"Don't be. We'll be right back, okay?"** GrimLock stood up. As soon as he did, a gunshot was fired. The bullet hit GrimLock in the back of the shoulder.

GrimLock roared in agony and rage.

"_**My bullets are made of Chrysanium, the most powerful element ever!" **_Tartarus taunted from a distance. He fired once again.

The bullet hit Grim in the left thigh. Grim fell to his knees.

Tartarus walked to the fallen GrimLock.

"_**So much for being a hero." **_Tartarus said. He pointed the gun straight at Grim's head.

Ikaros jumped to the rescue. She fired several Artemis missiles at Tartarus, all of them making their mark. Tartarus struggled to dodge them. Astraea quickly joined in and slashed Tartarus with Chrysaor, sending him flying in the other direction.

"Get up. This is not how you go down." Chaos commanded GrimLock. "I didn't think a few celestial bullets would be your death…"

"**They won't be."** GrimLock stood up weakly, and leaped towards Tartarus.

GrimLock landed a superman punch directly to Tartarus's face, making him swing around. However, he quickly retaliated with a quick slash of his scythe.

GrimLock luckily ducked and the scythe did no damage.

Tartarus spun around and shot at GrimLock once again. GrimLock jumped out of the way of the bullet and low-kicked Tartarus in the right shin and grabbed him by the arm.

Grim swung Tartarus around and slammed him into the ground.

Once Tartarus staggered back to his feet, GrimLock uppercutted him. Tartarus regained himself in the air and landed on his feet.

By then, Ikaros, Chaos, and Astraea recuperated and stood at GrimLock's side.

Tartarus started to laugh. He charged the group with his scythe raised in hand.

GrimLock and the others did likewise. Before they made contact, GrimLock shouted, "**Grab the scythe!"**

Grim led the onslaught, starting with a quick jab. Ikaros sent down a rain of Artemis missiles. Astraea hacked and slashed with Chrysaor. Though he dodged and blocked all the attacks, they left Tartarus overwhelmed. Chaos grabbed the scythe with several tendrils and grappled for control for several seconds before Ikaros made the decisive lunge.

She raised the scythe with extreme power and quickly flew to Nymph to free her.

"_**No!"**_ Was all Tartarus could shout before Grim, Astraea, and Chaos dog-piled him to the ground.

Ikaros landed with force, for the weight of the scythe was great.

"A-Alpha... " Nymph laid her head back down on the wet ground.

Ikaros patted her head. "It will be okay, Nymph. Just relax. Master and the others are safe."

Ikaros raised the scythe and swiped the chain, breaking it. Nymph had been set free. Ikaros picked up Nymph like a baby and set her under a tree. Ikaros left Nymph there.

"_No, I can't leave them to fight my battles, even if i'm not strong like they are..." _Nymph thought to herself.

Tartarus continued to stave off Grim, Astraea, and Chaos. By the time he had a chance at retaliation, Ikaros hurled the scythe at him, forcing him to catch it.

In this time, Grim uppercutted Tartarus in the stomach, sending him backwards. Tartarus landed on his feet.

"_**Now I have my weapon back!" **_Tartarus taunted.

Right after saying this, a rainbow-colored beam blasted Tartarus with full force, propelling him back a few hundred yards. Grim, Astraea, and Chaos turned around to see a wobbly Nymph.

"Hah! I got him!" Nymph shouted. "That'll teach him!"

"**Nymph, get back! You're still weak, you need rest!"** GrimLock ran to Nymph.

A lone gunshot rang out. GrimLock stopped dead in his tracks. His red visor slowly turned black, as if turning off. Black oil-like ichor flowed out of the back of his head.

"NOOOO!" Nymph shrieked as she watched GrimLock fall face forward and not get up. He had been shot in the back of the head.

Tartarus stood a few hundred yards away with the muzzle of the gun smoking from the killing shot.. "_**This is the price to pay for insubordination! Now, face your deaths with dignity!"**_

Tartarus rushed to the Angeloids. He quickly swiped his scythe at Ikaros, cutting her wing. She nose-dived to the ground, too injured to move. Astraea attacked Tartarus, but was cut in a similar fashion to Ikaros. Chaos attacked with her tendrils, but was not strong enough. Tartarus opened part of his robes and slender tentacles like Chaos's rose from the crevice.

Ikaros, Astraea, and Chaos laid on the ground, to weak to fight. Tartarus stood over them.

Nymph stood over GrimLock. She was crying hard.

"Proto, please forgive me! I was foolish! I should have stayed away… I'm sorry…" Nymph fell to her knees, putting her face on her hands, sobbing.

It stopped raining and a bit of sunshine glimmered behind the gray clouds.

"_**You fought with honor. I respect that. Your deaths will come quickly."**_ Tartarus raised his gun to Ikaros's head. Before he fired the killing shot, a large rumble came from the Earth.

A shockwave rang through the ground. The epicenter seemed to be GrimLock's lifeless body.

Somehow, GrimLock's arm lifted his right arm, then his left.

Tartarus was astonished. "_**T-That's impossible! No one can survive a shot from Diabolos!" **_

Grim was standing by this point. "**You forget that i'm not an ordinary Angeloid. I am the firstborn, created to protect those I care about. Nothing can stop me, not even your bullets of death."**

Tartarus moved backwards slowly.

GrimLock started changing form. A blood red halo appeared over his head, devil's horns sprouted from his temples, black wings grew from his shoulders, his feet slowly transformed into cloven hooves, and he wouldn't stop growing.

The 36 foot GrimLock towered over the buildings. At a leisurely pace, he walked towards Tartarus.

Tartarus screeched. With a stray tentacle, he picked up a car and hurled it at GrimLock. Grim caught it with one car, crushing it within his palm.

"**Tartarus. Have you ever felt pain? Or remorse? Sorrow?"** GrimLock hissed.

Tartarus attempted to escape. Before he could get anywhere, GrimLock leaped right in front of him, cracking the pavement

"**I will show you what true terror is."** GrimLock whispered. He picked up Tartarus by his face with one hand and flew up into the sky.

Astraea, Chaos, Ikaros, and Nymph had regrouped.

"Where do you think Onii-Chan is gonna do to him?" Chaos wondered.

"Probably gonna beat the crap out of em'!" Astraea exclaimed.

All four of them looked up at the jet-stream GrimLock left from his supersonic speed.

GrimLock and Tartarus rose over the clouds. It became much colder.

"_**Proto, what are you doing! We weren't built to take the extreme cold of the cosmos! You'll kill us both!" **_Tartarus struggled, but Grim continued to rise.

They were out of the atmosphere. Grim and Tartarus had gotten into orbit with the Earth. Grim did a flip and plummeted back down to Earth.

They re-entered the atmosphere face first. The after burn kicked in, setting GrimLock's wings on fire. Still he plummeted to the Earth's surface.

Grim headed towards the ocean.

"_**NOOO! PROTO, STOP!" **_Tartarus screamed. It was too late. GrimLock released Tartarus and veered to the side.

Tartarus made a landing in the ocean half a mile away from the shore. The splash was gigantic, creating a massive tidal wave.

Grim landed less hard, still generating a large splash. However, Grim swam to shore, coming on land with wobbly knees. Astraea, Ikaros, Nymph, and Chaos were waiting for him. He changed into his normal form.

Ikaros put her arm around Grim, to help him remain up.

Shortly after, Tartarus surfaced, blubbering like a fish.

Astraea and Chaos dragged him to shore and dropped him immediately.

Grim stood over Tartarus with a steely look on his face.

He held out a hand to Tartarus, as if to help him up. Tartarus reluctantly accepted.

Once Tartarus was up, Grim smacked Tartarus with a hard backhand slap. Tartarus went down with no fight.

When Tartarus hit the ground, he changed into a small boy who looked about 12. He was wearing a white T-shirt and purple shorts. He had purple hair as well.

"Well, do you mind helping me get this low life bastard to Daedalus?" Grim asked.

The Angeloids slowly nodded. Ikaros picked up the boy Tartarus and slung his limp body over her shoulder.

All the Angeloids walked together back home.

Tomoki, Sugata, Mikako, and Sohara were waiting for them. Chaos turned Tartarus over to Daedalus, who would take care of him like she did Chaos before.

Everyone was bandaged. Grim had a head wrap and other bandages. Ikaros, Chaos, and Astraea all had assorted bandages and wraps on their wings, from Tartarus's cuts.

"GrimLock, I think I know the secret to your Pandora transformations." Sugata spoke to Grim later in the night, after dinner.

"And what's the secret?" Grim wanted to know badly.

"I think it has to do with your stress levels. You were stressed out the first transformation, right?" Sugata inquired.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I was." Grim answered.

"Daedalus allowed us to watch the battle from her monitor. I watched you get shot. I still can't believe you just rose from the dead like that."

A bandaged Nymph joined in the conversation. "Pandora not only evolves the Angeloid, but repairs all systems as well, even dead ones."

"You must have been in the process of transforming when you got shot." Sugata said. "As I was saying, I think if you are under high stress, you can use that stress to pre-evolve. If you can learn to control your anger or stress, you may be able to transform at will."

Nymph looked at Grim with expectant eyes.

"Well, let's just hope I won't have to." Was all Grim said before he walked upstairs for a well deserved rest.


	14. Confessions

Chapter 14

Confessions

A few days after the battle with Tartarus, GrimLock had left to hone his Pandora skills in the mountains. After two weeks of training, he went back home to tell Sugata what he had learned. Everyone was outside, either eating, playing a game, or just talking.

Grim, however, was showing Sugata what he had learned.

GrimLock was in his Demonic Form. "**Alright, so generally, when I tried to transform straightaway, it didn't work. It was only when I thought about you guys, I able to change. Here, let me demonstrate."**

Sugata leaned back in his chair with a pen and a notebook in his hands. "Alright, Grim. Go ahead."

Grim stopped moving for about three seconds before changing form into the 36 foot tall Pandora Form.

"Okay, now what kind of abilities do you have?" Sugata asked. Everyone was watching by then.

"**Okay, i'm gonna have to do this fast, because staying in Pandora takes a boatload of energy." **Grim said before getting into a fighting position.

"**Okay, not only are my physical abilities enhanced, I can manipulate the elements. What I mean is that I can manipulate fire, water, earth, ice, wind, and weather. Also, I can combine these to get different results. The setback is that I can only manipulate what is already present, like right now, I can't just summon ice or lightning or whatever, but I can manipulate the earth from the ground, the water in the pond over there, and the fire from the grill."**

GrimLock raised his hand and a large chunk of the ground was ripped from the ground. It had a strange black aura surrounding it as it floated in place.

"**Also, like I said, I can combine elements to get different results."**

Grim put the hovering piece of land back down, and used both of his hands to manipulate the fire and the water. He brought them close to him, and grabbed each in his hands, mashing them together. After he mashed them, black steam was produced.

"**Also, if I had rock and fire, I could make a weapon, or something. Or just use them as they are." **

Grim let the steam dissipate before performing his next move.

"I see. Is that all you can do?" Sugata asked.

"**No. I can also shoot a small beam out of my eyes." **GrimLock demonstrated by shooting a small red laser into the sky. "**I don't know how powerful it is, but when I used it on a tree, it caught on fire. Finally, I can use my red visor to create illusions. This illusion stuff can also make me appear invisible. I think I did that to Scylla and Charybdis when I was fighting them."**

'Is that all, Grim?" Sugata asked.

"**Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's it."** GrimLock reverted back to his human form.

"Well, needless to say, that was very interesting. Now that you have control, you should be safe to use it when you feel like it." Sugata said.

"Yeah, the problem is that it drains a crap-ton of energy from me. Like, right now I feel pretty tired. Is there any root beer in the fridge?" GrimLock was praying there was.

Ikaros answered. "Yes. I went shopping earlier today."

"Thanks Ikaros, you're the best!" Grim ran into the house chugging a bottle of root beer.

Later in the night, GrimLock was in the bathtub relaxing. Ikaros knocked on the door.

"Sorry, occupied." Grim said.

"I need to speak to you for a moment." Ikaros whispered.

"About what? I'm bathing." GrimLock retorted.

"I need to speak to you for a moment."

Grim waited, then sighed. "Fine, but close the door behind you."

Ikaros opened the door and closed it behind her. She sat down on the toilet with her hands in her lap.

Grim balled himself up so no private areas were seen.

"What do you need?" Grim asked.

"What do you think about love?" Ikaros asked.

Grim shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really think about it."

"Does your reactor hurt sometimes?"

Grim thought about that. "Yeah, when the people I care about get hurt."

"How do you make it go away?"

Grim started understanding where Ikaros was going with the conversation.

"I just confront the issue."

"How?"

Grim shrugged. "I just do it. Take care of it. You know, confront."

Ikaros nodded slowly. "I think I understand."

Ikaros was getting up to go.

"Ikaros."

Yes?"

"Just confront him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Grim smiled.

Ikaros nodded and left.

Grim sat in the tub silent with a happy smug face.

"_I knew it. I figured as much." _GrimLock thought to himself.

After everyone went to bed, Ikaros remained over the sleeping Tomoki. She stared at him with placid yet longing eyes.

She steadily held out her hand and felt his forehead. Her reactor hurt really bad. She couldn't take it anymore.

She shook Tomoki gently.

"Master…"

Tomoki woke up sluggishly. He was too tired to protest Ikaros.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tomoki asked.

Ikaros waited a few seconds before asking, "What would it be like if you hadn't found me?" Ikaros questioned.

Tomoki thought long and hard about the question.

"I think my life would be a lot more peaceful and quiet. However, it wouldn't be the same. Why do you ask?"

"I do not know, Master. Do you wish you hadn't found me?"

Tomoki sat up. "No, Ikaros, I didn't mean it like that." Tomoki put his hand on her shoulder.

Ikaros's reactor pulsed. Her feelings got the better of her.

"Master, may I lay down with you?"

This caught Tomoki by surprise. He was still pretty tired, so he didn't object.

Tomoki smiled slightly. "Sure, Ikaros."

Tomoki put his arm around her shoulder and fell backward, so her head was resting on his arm. Ikaros got in a fetal position, so her right arm was holding Tomoki's chest. She showed one of her rare smiles. Tomoki blushed.

Ikaros snuggled her pink hair into Tomoki's neck and sighed.

"I like this." She whispered.

"Yeah… Me too…" Tomoki whispered back.

"Master…"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you do perverted things to me like the others?" Ikaros murmured.

Tomoki blushed again because he didn't know what to say.

"I… Uhh… I think you're… Special." Tomoki struggled to make words.

"I understand, master. There is no more need for explaining."

She snuggled even closer.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Yeah, Ikaros. I think I do."

"Is it me, master?"

"Yeah. I think it is."

Ikaros smiled again and put her head on his shoulder. Her hair was close to Tomoki's nose. It smelled floral, like a garden.

"You should rest, master, it is late. I will remain at your side, if that is okay."

"Yeah, Ikaros, that's fine. Goodnight." Tomoki fell into a euphoric deep sleep, faintly smiling the entire time.


	15. Newcomers

Chapter 15

A Surprise Guest

Minos stood over a tiny female. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, master!" the tiny Angeloid spoke with a small but powerful voice.

"Good, now wreak havoc. Do your duty, Hecate."

"Yes master!"

"Oh, and don't forget to take an Oregano with you." Minos concluded.

"Yes Master!"

She unfurled her wings and flew down towards the portal.

Daedalus knew of this, and decided to counterattack.

-oOo-

Daedalus looked into her new creation's eyes with pride and satisfaction.

"You remember what to do, right?" Daedalus asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" The creation saluted Daedalus and looked upon her with loyalty and promise.

"Remember, you listen to them, and do what they say, okay?" Daedalus made sure one last time.

"Yes, ma'am!" The creation shouted, still holding his salute.

"Alright, then go!" Daedalus quickly shut off the force-field surrounding the house. The creation barreled out the door and jumped off the edge of the floating island, plummeting down to the portal. Daedalus quickly turned the force-field back on, sighing.

-oOo-

Tomoki woke up dreamily, rubbed his eyes, and started to get up, but realized he had a weight on his arm. He looked over and saw Ikaros laying down right next to him, staring intently into his eyes.

"Good morning, master." Ikaros said.

Tomoki remembered last night. "Oh, hey, Ikaros. Good morning."

Ikaros got off of Tomoki and sat up, hugging her legs. Tomoki got up and walked to his closet.

"Do you mind? I'm going to change." Tomoki looked at Ikaros.

"Oh. I will make breakfast." Ikaros said as she got up to go downstairs.

Once Tomoki changed, he walked downstairs to find everyone already over.

"C'mon, can't you guys atleast wait!?" Tomoki screamed.

"It's cool, I let them in." Grim said, sitting down at the table.

"It's not okay! At least wait for the owner of the household to wake up!"

Grim rolled his eyes and sipped on his tea. "Sorry, i'll remember to not let anyone stop by while you sleep in with Ikaros." Grim got smug.

"Shut up!" Tomoki stormed to the bathroom. Everyone laughed.

It was a pretty laid back Sunday. For the most part, everyone was sitting around, talking, and eating.

"So, anyone up for going somewhere?" Grim asked offhandedly.

Everyone else shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe that amusement park that opened a few weeks ago?"?" Tomoki suggested.

"Yeah, I would go." Sohara said.

It was pretty much settled. Everybody decided to meet up at the amusement park in an hour. Mikako, Sugata, and Sohara went home to grab money and other items.

Grim and Tomoki looked at their meager savings.

"Will this be enough to get in?" Grim was skeptical.

Tomoki crossed his arms. "Don't worry about it, the Chairman is rich, so we can just get her to pay for us."

-oOo-

"No." Was all Mikako said.

"Aww, c'mon, we wanna get in!" Tomoki threw a fit at the entrance to the park.

Everyone else got in, except Grim and Tomoki. Tomoki had an idea, however.

"Are you sure about this, Tomo? It's kind of cheating the system." Grim asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah! It'll be fine, just jump right over!" Tomoki latched on to Grim's back.

"Okay…" Grim stormed towards the wall that surrounded the place, but before he smacked into it, he jumped up, and made it over the wall.

"We did it! Now, let's have some fun…" Tomoki whispered to himself, with a devilish look on his face.

Left and right, Tomoki snuck glances in shirts and skirts alike, leaving a trail of whimpering women.

Tomoki made the wrong move, however, and decided to risk looking in Astraea's shirt. He bought a drink and filled it with clear liquid.

"Hey, Astraea, wanna drink?" Tomoki walked to Astraea and fake fell. He spilled the drink on her white shirt, making it see-through. Tomoki fake tripped again, propelling his face in the cleavage.

"Oh, jeez, i'm sorry!" Tomoki lied.

Astraea bridled and tried to escape Tomoki's grip on her, but fell backwards instead, causing Tooki to fall on top of her, face still buried in her large rack.

"**Hey!"** Grim saw this and bellowed.

Tomoki quickly got up. "Oh, my bad! It was nothing, Grim, honest!" Tomoki seemed to shrink with every step Grim took.

Soon, Grim loomed over Tomoki. Grim picked up Tomoki by his head and death-stared him straight in the eye.

Grim was going to smack Tomoki, but before he could, a small force flew at Grim at light speed, only a blur was knocked Grim a few hundred feet back. Tomoki was unscathed, however.

Grim attempted to get back up, but before he could, a large piece of Earth was hurled at him. It sent him another few hundred feet back.

The figure showed herself. She stood on top of the merry-go round.

Any bystanders had left at this point.

She was about the same size as Nymph, but the same chest-size as Astraea. She had hair like Chaos's, but it was pink, along with the armor she wore. She carried a small scepter with a small glass ball on the tip. She had soft purple eyes.

"Hello, downers! Prepared to die?" She asked, then laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Grim shouted from the distance.

The mysterious Angeloid harrumphed and crossed her arms, as if flustered by being asked this.

"I will tell you, but only because i'm confident i'm going to win! I am the Second Generation, Type Sigma, Hecate! Brace yourself!" She pointed her scepter towards Grim. The glass ball glowed with a strange silver light.

Ikaros made the first move, however, and quickly tackled Hecate from the merry-go round. Ikaros got off Hecate, and Nymph shot a surprise Paradise Song point-blank into the pink Angeloid. The blast sent her flying.

After the blow, Hecate stood up, but still looked injured. "Oregano, now!"

Almost instantly, a green aura surrounded Hecate. All her bruises disappeared, and she looked as she had before.

Nymph gasped."Oregano? I know that name! Oregano! Come out of hiding!"

A smallish girl with light blue hair and small wings came forth. She wore a nurse's cap and similar clothing that the Harpy twins wore.

"Hello." Was all Oregano said.

Hecate had been preparing a shot. A large ball of silver fire the size of a bowling ball was lobbed in the direction of GrimLock.

He was in his Demonic Form by then and speedily raised his Aegis-X shield. The blast caused the ground around him to form a crater.

Before Hecate could send another blast, a second form appeared out of nowhere and tackled Hecate.

However, the new form showed itself right away. It was a boy who looked like a cross between Ikaros and GrimLock. He had the same hair as Ikaros, but black. He was a little taller than Sugata, only by a few inches. Its body had a similar build to GrimLock, but a bit thinner. His sky blue eyes twinkled as he stared down at Hecate.

"Hello, little girl, I don't really appreciate you messing with my people!" The new Angeloid spoke politely but forcefully.

"Shut up! I don't even know who you are!" Hecate stood up with little dignity.

"Well, I guess that makes me all the more dangerous, right?!" The Angeloid pleasantly added and took a step closer. Hecate took a small step back.

She looked like she was pouting. "Whatever, i'll get you guys later! Oregano, come on! We're leaving!"

Oregano answered softly. "Okay."

Both Hecate and Oregano flew away.

No one knew what to say. The new Angeloid approached GrimLock.

"Hello, my friend! Good meeting you!" It bowed deeply. After the bow, it grabbed Grim's hand and shook with passion.

Grim gawked at the newcomer with suspicion and amusement at the same time. "Umm, nice to meet you?"

Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Second-Generation, Type Omicron, Hyperion!" Hyperion bowed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Lewamus Prime, thank you for your review, I would like to use your character. I will use most of your description, but a few changes. **

**Thank you for reviewing! They are always welcome.**


	16. Hyperion

**I would just like to thank Lewamus Prime for giving me ideas for this new character.  
>I did remove some weapons though, only because I want to keep them all original, not from any other thing. I hope you can understand. Thank you nonetheless!<br>P.S. I tried my dialogue a little differently towards the end. I hope it works out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hyperion

GrimLock studied the new Angeloid with mistrustful eyes. Hyperion stared at GrimLock with a carefree air about him.

"So, tell me about yourself." GrimLock finally said.

"Alright! Here, Daedalus left me with a message to give to you."

Hyperion produced a small white disk. He pressed a button, which caused a hologram of Daedalus to appear. The hologram spoke:

"_Hello, sons and daughters. I have sent this Angeloid, Hyperion, to help and fight for you against Minos's forces. Though it is true, you are more than capable of handling yourself, Minos's power only grows."_

The rest of the group came to watch.

"_I built Hyperion to be fast, cunning, practical, refined, and above all else, loyal. He will help you through your ordeals, as well as be your companion. Please accept him as your own. I love you, my children. Farewell!"_

The hologram disappeared.

"I hope this does well to appease you and any questions you would have, my brother." Hyperion said.

"It does, but I want to be sure. I hope you understand." GrimLock said.

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" Hyperion said with expectancy.

"I want you to show me all your weapons, armor, anything you use in combat."

"Alright."

Hyperion produced two swords, one was black with a red aura surrounding it, the other was an eerie silver sword with a light blue aura.

Hyperion held up the black weapon.

"This is the Black Widow Blade. It generates dark energy, making it strong, but unpredictable."

He held up the next.

"This is the Nether Blade. Of the two, this one is stronger. It complements the Black Widow, mostly because it generates light energy."

Hyperion held up both, even letting GrimLock hold them.

"They are very light, yes? I specialize in speed and practicality, however i'm not saying i'm not powerful."

GrimLock nodded slowly and returned the weapons. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Like yourself, I can also transform into a battle form, though I usually prefer this body." Hyperion explained.

Hyperion transformed. His new form looked like a mix between a golden knight and GrimLock himself.

The form was a tad shorter than Grim's Demonic Form, but only by a little bit. It was mostly black, but the borders were a glorious gold.

The blades grew longer and fatter. Hyperion held them with skill and poise.

"Thank you, Hyperion, but one more thing." GrimLock started.

"What is it, brother?" Hyperion asked as he reverted back to his teen body.

"I want to spar with you, just to get a feel."

"Umm, alright?" Hyperion was a bit surprised, but readied himself.

GrimLock changed form.

"**Tell me when you're ready."** GrimLock boomed.

Hyperion once again transformed.

"_**Ready" **_Hyperion said.

Before Grim could even make a move, Hyperion sped like a lightning bolt straight for GrimLock. All he could do was block.

Hyperion continued the onslaught for a few seconds, not being able to break Grim's defensive position. He jumped back to avoid a backhand swing Grim tried to land.

"_**I see your defense is strong!" **_Hyperion playfully bantered.

"**I see that your speed is beyond comprehension!"** Grim shouted back.

Hyperion bolted in for another assault, but Grim was ready. Grim threw a quick jab, but Hyperion wasn't totally unprepared. He held his two swords like an X to prevent the giant fist from making it's mark.

It continued like this for a while, each being not quite being able to land a hit.

"**Alright, I think we're good! You've proven you're more than capable of defending and fighting."** Grim said.

"_**But I haven't landed a hit on you!" **_Hyperion was surprised.

"**So what? I think you're good as gold."** Grim transformed to his human form. Hyperion did likewise. They walked towards each other, meeting in the middle.

Grim extended his hand for a shake, and Hyperion grasped it. Instead of shaking, Grim reeled in Hyperion for a hug. While they were hugging, Grim whispered, "Welcome home, brother."

The others ran to meet with Hyperion.

"So, you're part of the team, huh? I guess this means you'll have to move in…" Tomoki moaned. His house was becoming awfully full.

-oOo-

Back at Tomoki's house, Hyperion set up his Japanese futon in Grim's room. After that, he went downstairs.

No one except Grim was around. He was sitting on the floor with a bag of chips in his lap and a game controller in his hands.

"So, is this what you guys do?" Hyperion asked with a little disappointment.

"Yup." Grim answered like it was nothing, not even looking up from his game.

Hyperion started to laugh a little, then gradually laughed more and more.

"What?" Grim paused the game.

"I just find it funny that the almighty rogue Angeloids of Synapse pass the time by loafing around!" Hyperion laughed some more.

Grim started to chuckle too. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty funny. Hey, you wanna go somewhere? I actually have something I want to show you."

"Sure why not? I'll go get the others." Hyperion started to walk away, but Grim cut him off.

"Nah, that's cool. It could just be you and me?"

Hyperion shrugged "Okay, that's cool."

-oOo-

Grim and Hyperion were silent as they walked. When they got there, it was the overhang that looked over Sorami City. The sun was setting, leaving a brilliant orange, yellow, and red radiance in the sky.

Grim stopped walking. He gazed at Sorami City.

"Beautiful view, isn't it? Tomoki showed me this place." Grim said with a dreamy look.

"You mean that little pervert? I don't like the looks of him."

"He's a good person, just under prepubescent stress, I think. Cut him some slack."

Hyperion blew air out of his nose. "Yeah okay. So, what's the deal with bringing me here.

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"About what?"

Grim looked at Hyperion. "I know who you are."

"Oh…" Hyperion became melancholy. "May I ask how?"

"After I was built, you were one of the few who came after was you, Thanatos, and me. I know you lie about being a type Omicron because Thanatos was an Omicron. You were, and are an assassin type Angeloid."

"So, you still remember?"

"How could I not? You were Minos's favorite because of your speed and prowess in battle. Then, one day, you fell in love with the mortal you were sent to kill."

Hyperion's head lowered, a shadow covered his face.

"You were dismantled after that. Now, a few thousand years later, and here you are, standing once again with me." Grim walked to Hyperion and put his hand on his shoulder.

A tear trickled down Hyperion's cheek. "She was divine…"

Grim released his grasp. "I hope you know understand why your coming is very suspicious."

"I understand… Does this change anything?"

"No, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you try anything."

Hyperion only nodded.

"Good. Well, now that that has been dealt with, let's just enjoy the view."

Grim led Hyperion to the edge of the cliff. The whole of Sorami City could be seen.

Grim and Hyperion sat down, with legs dangling over the edge, watching the sunset.

"Hey, GrimLock…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love someone?"

"I love my family."

"So, you love me?"

"Like a brother. A very distant brother."

Hyperion chuckled. "What about the humans?"

"You mean Tomoki and the others?"

"Yeah."

"No. They are like animals to me. I guess this is one con to being a cosmic force."

Hyperion laughed again.

"In all seriousness, I would sooner tear them limb from limb before I let anything happen to my… I mean, our sisters. This doesn't mean I don't like them, I do like them. But, priorities are priorities…"

"Can't argue with that…"

"Hey, Hyperion, let's go back now. They're probably wondering where we went."

"Alright."

Grim got up, but Hyperion grabbed his wrist.

"Just call me H, for short, K?"

"Okay."

Grim helped H up from the ground, and they walked back the way they came.

-oOo-

Hyperion lay on his futon next to Grim.

"So, do you actually sleep on this?"

Yeah, but the sucky part is that I can't actually sleep."

"Well, what's the point of having one?"

"It's comfortable, and you can still rest on it, give your system's some time to recuperate."

"Oh. So, how do you rest?"

"I just close my eyes and think."

"About what?"

Grim shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just anything. Maybe you should try."

"Okay." Hyperion closed his eyes. It was the most relaxing thing he ever felt.

"This is nice..."

"I know, right? Anyway, we can talk in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Grim and Hyperion stopped talking and peacefully thought to themselves.


	17. The Pink Sorceress

**Hey guys I understand this chapter is a little longer than usual, sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The Pink Sorceress

A whole week passed by with no issues. Hyperion had gotten settled in completely.

It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining, the breeze was marvelous, and the pool was wonderful.

Grim lounged in an inflatable pool chair with a Root Beer in his hands. He had black shades and gray swimming trunks on.

The girls laid down on a lawn on a patio lawn chair or sat at the edge of the pool.

However, the sparks flew between Hyperion and Tomoki.

Tomoki was in gray swimming trunks and Hyperion was in black.

"Hey, leave me alone! I'll do what I want, and you do what you want!" Tomoki wailed.

"Shut up! I don't like perverts, so i'm not just gonna watch you creep around like a degenerate dog!" Hyperion retorted.

"Whatever, H. Go complain to 'bellyachers anonymous'!" Tomoki shouted as he walked away.

"Get back here before I kick your ass!" Hyperion's face was red, his eyes a deep crimson.

Tomoki only lifted his middle finger.

"You son of a bitch!" Hyperion charged towards Tomoki, but before he could wring Tomoki's neck, Grim intervened.

"Would you guys just shut up and enjoy the weather!? It's great you know?"

"Whatever, I'll get you later." H grumbled.

Tomoki stuck out his tongue.

H decided to get in the water. He dived in and resurfaced next to Grim's chair.

"Yo, we should get him." H whispered with a devious look.

Grim only shrugged. "Yeah, I could go for some action."

"Okay, I got an idea. You're gonna convince him to come in the water, and i'll do the rest." H was internally laughing.

"Mmk. What's in it for me?" Grim asked.

"Screw you!" H countered.

"Fine. Hey, Tomo! Come on in! The water's great!" Grim yelled to Tomoki.

"Nah, i'm good. I'm gonna have some snacks." Tomoki answered.

"You heard em'. He's not coming in." Grim shrugged and sipped on his soda.

"Whatever. I'll get him when he creeps some more." H went underwater and cross-legged on the bottom, relaxing.

"Tomoki, could you bring over some water?!" Sohara asked Tomoki.

"Sure, i'll be right back." Tomoki replied.

Once Tomoki came back with the water, he accidentally spilled the entire tray of cups all over the girls. Their swimsuits immediately became see through.

"Tomoki, you pervert!" Sohara got her karate chop ready.

"AHA!" H jumped out of the water and pointed an accusing finger at Tomoki. "Caught you red handed!"

"No, wait! It wasn't my fault, the ground shook!" Tomoki pleaded.

"You little liar, you did it on purpose-" Sohara was cut off by an earthquake-like shake.

Grim took his shades off and paddled his chair to the shallow end, where he waded to land.

Another rumble shook the ground.

Grim and H got in a battle stance.

The Earth continued to shake.

"What the hell is this?" H demanded.

"I don't know, but prepare yourselves." Grim whispered ominously.

A pink ball of light streaked from the sky. It crash landed into the pool, causing an extreme splash, getting everyone wet. This only caused the swimsuits to become even more see through.

Oregano and Hecate stood at the bottom of the pool. Hecate proudly stood in front, hands on her hips, and Oregano was directly behind her, like a shy child, no expression on her face.

"I have returned to end you, miserable fools!" Hecate laughed wickedly.

Oregano tapped Hecate on the shoulder. "I don't know, there's a lot of them, and only two of us."

"Shut up, Oregano, you're ruining my entrance!"

"Sorry. I can leave, if you want." Oregano offered.

"No! That's not-" Hecate sighed, holding the bridge of her nose with annoyance and impatience.

Tomoki leaned over the side. He looked the small pink beauty up and down. His nose bled rapidly.

Tomoki ran like a madman to Hecate. He fell to his knees and started bowing furiously.

"I didn't know you were so hot! Let me be your slave!" Tomoki begged Hecate, grabbing her boot.

"Hey, get off of me, you stupid downer!" Hecate ordered in vain.

Tomoki wouldn't let go, she shook him like a dog, trying to get him off her leg. Hecate began screaming like a little girl.

The entire time Grim was watching this, he started laughing harder and harder. He finally fell over, holding his stomach.

"Grim, this is no laughing matter, get up!" H instructed.

Grim stopped laughing for a moment. "But just look at them! It's hilarious!" Grim continued laughing as if nothing was wrong.

H gave Grim a dirty look.

"Okay, Okay. Fine. I'll do something." Grim stood up slowly, as if he was drunk. He stumbled down the wall of the pool and confronted Hecate holding his hands up.

Still giggling, Grim said. "Okay, Tomo, get off of her. This is some pretty serious business, right?" Grim waggled his finger at Hecate.

She swiftly kicked Grim between the legs. He was down and out.

"Awww, what the hell was that for? Cheap shot, much?" Grim moaned as he rolled around holding his legs in the fetal position.

"Don't even try to challenge me, Proto! I am superior to you in every way!" Hecate taunted and tormented as she stood over him.

"Hey, screw you, Hecate! I could rip you limb from limb!" Grim stood up and morphed into his Demonic Form. He lifted her off the ground by her neck so she was looking face to face with him.

"**You wanna say that again, Princess?" **Grim sneered.

Hecate reached into a pocket and produced a small needle-like dagger. With a quick motion, she stabbed him in the arm.

Grim laughed. "**Like that was supposed to do something!? Wow, you'll be easier than i thou-"**

Strangely, Grim's armor began to melt away as if it was water. All that was left was the human Grim holding Hecate's neck.

Grim let go immediately. "Well, this is embarrassing…"

Hecate pointed her scepter at Grim's heart. "It's too bad you had to go this way… Oh well!" Her scepter's glass ball sparkled with power.

"Grim, look out!" H screamed. He tackled Hecate and began wrestling with her.

Oregano watched the chaos with minor amusement.

"Well, i'm out. That knife had some sort of chemical on it that prevents me from transforming. I can't do anything in this form." Grim said as he walked to Sugata, Mikako, and Sohara. "I guess this is their fight, now."

Nymph, Ikaros, Astraea, and Chaos converged on Hecate with H.

H and Astraea led the assault, swiping with their swords. Ikaros fired a volley of Artemis arrows, and Nymph analyzed Hecate's powers and stats.

Hecate fought the Angeloids with spirit and skill, using her scepter like a club. Oregano boosted Hecate's stats with her medical abilities.

During the battle, Grim was thinking of a strategy to beat Hecate and Oregano.

"Hey, Tomoki! I've got an idea, but it's risky! I'll need your help!" Grim shouted to Tomoki.

"Alright, let's do it!" Tomoki responded.

"Okay, follow me!" Grim and Tomoki charged Hecate, dodging several stray projectiles.

"Tomoki, jump into her!" Grim commanded.

"With pleasure!" Tomoki dive-bombed Hecate, causing her to fall backwards. Tomoki wouldn't let go, using his infamous grope attack.

Hecate screamed like a little girl, trying to shake Tomoki off of her chest.

Finally, she whacked him on the head with her scepter. Tomoki let go with a massive bump on his head. He looked like he had the best dream of his life.

"Nice, Tomoki! It was a dirty move, but that's what she gets for kicking me in the nards!" Grim put his hands to his temples like antlers and stuck out his tongue.

Sohara appeared behind Grim with a shadow over her face. "I thought you weren't perverted."

Grim turned around. "I'm not, but for the sake of retaliation, I-"

Sohara chopped Grim, leaving a giant red bump on his head.

"We're on the same team!" Grim wailed at Sohara. She only looked away.

Hecate was becoming angry. "I'll teach you to mess with me, you dirty kid!" She grabbed Tomoki and rocketed upwards.

"Master!" Ikaros called out, but they were too high to hear. She unfurled her wings and teared towards Hecate with a fire in her eyes.

Tomoki, however, was more than pleased to be picked up by Hecate.

"Your chest! It's so big!" Tomoki exclaimed with a bloody nose and a slavering mouth. He shoved his head between her mounds and shook like a dog.

"No, stop! Ayee" Hecate screeched. She began flying in a spiral.

"I'll save you master!" Ikaros was close behind.

Hecate had no choice but to drop Tomoki. He fell, but Ikaros caught him.

"You are safe now, master. I will put you down." Ikaros stated.

All Tomoki was thinking about was Hecate's great rack.

H, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos ascended to meet the Pink Sorceress and combat her while Ikaros flew back down with Tomoki.

"Hey, Tomo. Sorry, I didn't expect her to steal you…" Grim said.

"Don't worry, Grim… It's all good…" Tomoki's nose was still bleeding. Sohara chopped him, too.

Oregano watched the aerial battle with little interest. Mikako strolled over to her.

"Why don't you go help your friend? She seems to be in a tight spot right now." Mikako crooned.

"No, I enjoy the violence." Oregano softly stated.

Mikako put her arm around her. "I think you and I will get along. After this, you should come with me."

"Okay." Was all Oregano said.

H and the others converged on Hecate, but she was ready. A gigantic ball of light surrounded her. The Angeloids were blinded.

Nymph was grabbed by Hecate in the confusion and hurled towards the ground. She landed with a horrible splat on the pavement, instantly out cold. Grim, Tomoki, and the others ran to her and lifted her small and fragile body out of the crater. She had bruises and several scratches. They propped her limp body against a table.

Chaos was knocked out of the sky next. At point blank, Hecate shot her with a lightning bolt produced from the Scepter.

This time, Grim and Tomoki were ready. They caught her body before it hit the ground. They set her up next to Nymph.

Ikaros and Astraea both went down. Hecate had slashed their wings. It was only H and Hecate.

Nymph woke up to find everyone on the ground. "What happened? Did we win?"

"No, we're getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter. Right now, it's all up to H." Grim explained.

H and Hecate swirled around each other, either one waiting for the other to make a move.

H's wings were a brilliant yellow and gold hue. Hecate's were a stark white.

"So tell me, what's it like living with a bunch of downers? Hard, isn't it…" Hecate tormented H.

H rushed Hecate, his swords meeting her scepter. They clashed their weapons with immeasurable speed, causing sparks to fly.

"I thought you were slow, but not this slow!" Hecate continued to taunt. H was becoming furious. His eyes glowed a brilliant crimson as he transformed into his battle form. He stabbed at Hecate, but she blocked.

Unfortunately for her, however, the blow was enough to cause her to stagger. H used this opening to land several kicks and punches in quick succession. His final blow was a hard low-flying punch that sent Hecate spiraling to the ground.

She landed on her feet, but was still injured. It took a lot of power for her to remain standing.

H landed near her, swords outstretched. The rest joined him, following close behind as he casually walked to her.

She gave a defiant look. "You don't have the guts to do anything else, you moronic-" Grim threw a rock and hit her square in the eye, cutting her off.

"Hey, that's no fair! Cheap move!" Hecate was holding her hand to her eye.

"Yeah? So is this!" Grim barreled to Hecate and kicked her between her legs. She went down.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Grim stuck out his tongue, but Sohara chopped him again from behind, making him back off mumbling to himself.

Hecate rose with a shadow over her face. "You guys suck, you know that? C'mon, Oregano, let's go." Hecate began walking away, but Oregano didn't budge. "I said let's go!"

Oregano and Mikako stepped up from the group. "No, Hecate. I'll stay here."

Hecate began to whimper. "Whatever." She flew away.

There was an awkward silence after her departure.

Mikako broke the silence. "Well, I believe Oregano and I have some work to do. C'mon let's go to my house." Mikako held her hand and walked away.

H reverted to his teen form. He looked concerned. "Do you think I was too rough?"

"No way! She had it coming, that arrogant little b-" Grim was cut off by Sohara's looming chop.

"What's up, H? You were awesome!" Tomoki patted him on the back. "Hey, let's go get some ice-cream.

"Sounds good to me!" Grim exclaimed.

Everyone else agreed. They left the ruined pool.

* * *

><p>Minos was enraged.<p>

"Those cretinous rebels! They will die for this!"

Minos subsided. "I suppose not even Hecate's speed could help, and Oregano, that traitor. Harpies, come!"

The Harpies sprinted to him and bowed. "Yes, master…?"

"You are my last hope. Go down to Earth." Minos ordered.

"B-but master, we will be destroyed! Everyone else has failed, and-" the Harpies begged.

"SILENCE!" Minos bellowed. "You did not let me finish. Gather the others, and form a league with the other failures. You two will be their captains, and lead them to victory. Does this make sense?"

"Yes, master!" The Harpies chanted.

"Good… Then go! Now!" Minos yelled.

The Harpies threw jogged to the outside and cast themselves to the portal beneath.

"_If those miserable rogues like to travel in packs, then we'll give them a pack!" _Minos thought.


	18. The Death Game

Chapter 18

The Death Game

Mikako and Oregano were preparing for the next big event. Tomoki would be the victim, naturally.

"Oregano, dear, what do you have in mind?" Mikako asked.

"I was thinking… A death match. Roman style." Oregano answered.

Mikako thought for a minute. "Hmm, that would be amusing… Alright, that's what we'll do!"

Oregano stood up from her seat. "Okay, i'll get the Colosseum set up, and you get the competitors."

"Sounds good! We will meet up in a few hours." Mikako exclaimed as she clapped her hands with glee. "_This event will be a blood bath." _She thought to herself.

-oOo-

Tomoki and Ikaros were having one of their rare moments together. He took her to the outlook that looked over Sorami City. The sun was setting over the hills that made up Sorami's border.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ikaros?" Tomoki asked as he led her to the ledge.

"Yes, Master." Was her answer.

"You know, I don't say it very often, but I really do enjoy spending time with you." Tomoki said as he grabbed her hand.

"Me too, Master." Ikaros's reactor was pulsing again. "With you, I mean."

Tomoki laughed. "I knew what you meant, Ikaros. Let's sit down, my legs are tired."

Tomoki and Ikaros sat at the lone bench at the overhang of the wall.

Tomoki's eyes were half closed with ecstasy. He was relishing the moment.

"Would you like to rest your head on my shoulder, Master?" Ikaros offered.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Tomoki said. He put his head on her shoulder. Her reactor pulsed faster.

"So, Ikaros. What's on your mind?" Tomoki chatted.

"What do you mean, Master?" Ikaros didn't understand.

"What are you thinking?" Tomoki corrected.

"Well, I-" Ikaros was cut off by a deafening hum. Out of nowhere, a large helicopter swooped down and shined a light right on Tomoki and Ikaros. Mikako, with a bullhorn, shouted, "**Sakurai-Kun. It's time to play a game!" **

Tomoki jumped up and shouted back, "No! I don't want to play, your games aren't fun! Leave me alone, i'm spending time with Ikaros!"

"**Fine, I guess we'll have to take you by force!" **Mikako countered. "**This is okay with you? Ikaros?"**

Ikaros hung her head, as if she was dejected.

"Ikaros, no!" Tomoki wailed. It was too late. A large net hanging from the chopper covered Tomoki. It flew away with it's latest catch.

-oOo-

Tomoki woke up to a large light shining on him. He looked around, and saw nothing a sandy ground and a marble wall. Cheering could be heard from all around.

Tomoki dazedly stood up. He was in gladiatorial armor with a small loincloth surrounding his waist and pelvic area.

Mikako's cheery and sadistic voice blared on a loud-speaker.

"**People of Sorami City, we come here to watch our one and only Sakurai Tomoki!"** She paused for effect. "**He will fight for his life against our best warriors and fighters to prove his worth! If he should win, he will win several million yen, and a free pass to enter the girl's bathhouse for one whole month!" **

Almost every female booed him, but some males cheered him on, screaming "For nipples! Mask du Pants! Mask du Pants!"

Tomoki realized what was going on. He was going to fight in an arena for the chance to win money and girls. He smiled to himself.

"_I've got to do this! For the boobs!"_ He thought.

"**Choose your weapon, Mr. Sakurai!"** Mikako bellowed.

Several men in tuxedos and sunglasses carried out a large rack of assorted weapons. Tomoki inspected it, but found none of his liking. However, he did find a small flask of sesame seed oil. He snatched it and held it to the audience. Several more boos.

"**Today, i'll be your host, the Satsukitane family boss, with our commentator, GrimLock, and our guest, Sohara Mitsuki!"** Mikako's father shouted on an intercom. Grim and Sohara both sat next to him in leather seats with a table in front of them.

"**Heh, What's this?! It seems that Sakurai Tomoki is taking off his clothes! No wait, he's wearing red shorts! He also has… What! Pink panties! Ladies and gentlemen, he is putting the panties on his head!" **The boss was basically screaming in his microphone.

Mask du Pants faced the audience and triumphantly held up his hands. More booing, but some cheering. He faced the opposite side of the arena with his arms outstretched in a wrestling position.

The large gate opened. Oregano bursted out with a large axe and shield.

She barreled towards him. He didn't move a muscle.

Before she could even bring her axe down, he grabbed on to her leg and wouldn't let go.

"Get off of me you little perv!" Oregano squawked. He wouldn't let go.

"**What are your thoughts so far!"** The boss yelled at Grim.

"What? Oh, the battle. Yeah, if you let Mask du Pants even touch you, you might as well give up, because his grip plus the oil makes a devastating combo." Grim answered.

"**And what about you?" **The boss addressed Sohara.

"I hope she cuts him in half! At least that will get him to stop being creepy!" Sohara said with a huff.

Oregano was getting groped by Tomoki. He was all over her, like a slippery animal.

"I give in! I give in!" Oregano shouted. Tomoki jumped off of her and watched her run back to the gate with her arms flailing.

"**An automatic victory for Mask du Pants!" **The boss howled. A chorus of boos followed. "**Who will stand up to Mask du Pants next?!"**

"I will!" Astraea sprinted out of the gate with her sword and shield in her hands. "I won't let you beat me this time, Mask du Pants!" Astraea guaranteed.

He only stared at her with mild amusement. "_I have to touch every inch of her succulent body…!"_ He thought in his dirty and lowdown way.

Astraea bellowed a war cry as she charged the unmoving Mask du Pants. She raised her sword in righteous determination, but before she could bring it down, he stuck his leg out and tripped her.

Astraea fell flat on her face, but as she turned her body around, Tomoki was already on top of her. She struggled against him, but he smothered her with his body.

"**It's like he's mauling her out there! How do you two feel about this!"** The boss yelled to Grim and Sohara.

Sohara slammed her fist on the table. "It's sick! We can't just watch him paw at her like a barbarian, we have to do something!"

Grim raised his hand. "To be fair, Astraea could probably kill him, but she's just bumbling around. I have nothing to say, other than sometimes you have to do what you have to do to win."

Sohara glared at Grim. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!"

Tomoki got off of Astraea. She just laid there with a stunned look on her face. He raised his hands in triumph.

"**Another victory for Mask du Pants! Who dares to challenge this merciless monster of the arena?!" **The boss clamored.

"I do." A strange voice rang out.

"**Oh!? We have a mystery challenger! Who will this enigma be?!"** The boss shrieked.

H stood at the end of the arena with the eyes of a killer. "I've waited a long time for this, Tomoki."

Tomoki trembled slightly. "_Damn it, I can't do anything to him! He's a guy!"_

H whipped out a large net and walked towards Tomoki slowly, letting the net drag along the ground creating a strange scratching noise.

"_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"_ Tomoki thought.

"This is what you get for being a creep!" H roared as he began sprinting to Tomoki. Once he was close, H threw down the net, which caught the wriggling Tomoki.

As he was struggling, the net slowly began glowing with an electric yellow light. Once the light touched Tomoki, it electrocuted him.

"HAHA, what's it like, you dirty little crap?! I bet it doesn't feel good!" H taunted. Tomoki continued to get shocked. Soon, his panty mask was burned off.

Somehow, Tomoki grabbed onto the net and threw it off. He stood up like a bear and ripped off his clothes, revealing everything. A collective gasp and silence ensued.

Tomoki's pelvic area started radiating a light, which burst out as a large beam of electricity and light.

"What the hell?!" Was all H could say before the blast sent him flying into the wall. Silence.

Tomoki stood with his arms crossed and a determined face.

"**WOW! Our main contender just gained an ability! I'll call it 'thunder genitals'! What are your thoughts on that!?"** The boss screamed.

Grim only looked at the arena with his mouth gaping. "What the…"

Sohara was equally surprised.

Tomoki was preparing another blast at H. Before it was fully charged, another red blast rained down from the sky, barely missing Tomoki.

People in the crowd panicked at the unidentified blast. The sky became abnormally gray, and a second blast from the sky landed in the arena.

The crowd became a mass, trying to escape the Colosseum. Grim hurled himself down to the arena in his Demonic form and grabbed Tomoki and H.

"**What the hell is going on?!" **Grim shouted. A strong wind arose, blowing small debris around. Red blasts continued to rain down from the sky. Grim, Tomoki, and H were barely dodging them.

The others made their way to the arena, forming a circle with Grim, Tomoki, and H.

A cyclone like wind surrounded the Colosseum, so the sky could not be seen. The wind became extremely strong. More blasts cascaded from the blackness of the area.

Grim raised his Aegis X shield and covered the whole group, using immense strength as the beams continued to shower down.

Then, complete silence and stillness.

"**Come out, then, coward! Show yourself!"** Grim boomed.

"_**As you wish, Prototype."**_ A strange and demonic voice rang out.

Grim trembled. "**I know that voice…"**

Several large silhouettes crashed to the ground, kicking up a large dust storm. The outline of the figures could be somewhat seen. There was seven in total.

Once the dust cleared up, the figures were revealed. The Harpy twins, Scylla, Charybdis, Tartarus, and Hecate stood in a line. In front of them stood Thanatos.

"**Thanatos! B-but that's impossible, I killed you!"** GrimLock was utterly taken aback.

"_**That is where you are wrong, brother. You merely dismantled my body from my head. Now, I have been reborn, remade! I am more powerful than I was, GrimLock."**_ Thanatos explained. He took a small step forward.

H unsheathed his weapons, but GrimLock gave the signal to back down. He walked towards Thanatos, meeting him in the middle.

Thanatos stood face to face, as they did the last time they saw each other.

"_**Master sends his regards."**_ Thanatos taunted.

"**Why are you here, Thanatos, and why have you brought them."** Grim nodded slightly towards the enemy Angeloids.

"_**We saw you prefered to travel in a pack, so we figured the only way to persevere was to match your choice of combat. That was Master's idea." **_Thanatos explained. "_**We came here to simply deliver a warning to you and your fellow companions.**_

GrimLock tensed up.

"_**The time for war is at hand. You can choose to surrender, that is your only escape. If you refuse, you're digging your own grave. We are too strong for you and your team to handle, and if you fight, we will surely kill you and your friends. Master is preparing a legendary weapon to destroy those in his path. He is producing an army the world has never seen before. There is no hope for rebels."**_ Thanatos was done talking.

Grim was silent.

"_**So be it…" **_Thanatos snarled. He walked backwards, stopping in front of his Angeloids. "_**Be prepared, brother! Your time has come!" **_

The enemy Angeloids took off, disappearing in the night sky.

GrimLock stood alone. He reverted to his human form and fell to his knees. Nothing but silence followed.

H trudged to Grim and rested his hand on Grim's shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Nymph nervously asked.

Grim slowly turned his head so one of his eyes was facing the group. He stood up and turned around. Black fire was in his eyes.

"Minos has declared war on Earth. What do you think we should do, Nymph?" Grim said forcefully.

"I don't know, I just- I don't know…" Nymph admitted. "I was asking you. You usually have a plan of some sort."

Grim menacingly ambled towards Nymph.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, Nymph." Grim started. "We fight like hell! We make em' pay through the nose! We make them bleed while we can! This isn't about killing us off anymore, Nymph, don't you see? This is bigger than us. Much bigger."

"Take it easy, GrimLock." H warned.

"No! I can't take it easy! Do you know how serious that threat is?! This isn't some petty rebellion now, this is **fucking war**, and **we're** the soldiers! This is **Synapse against Earth**, not Minos against rogue Angeloids. **WE ARE PAWNS!**" Grim gradually transformed into his Demonic Form. His eyes were completely red and his teeth became knife-like.

"GrimLock, calm down. Stop speaking this madness. You're scaring us." H insisted.

Grim was shaking like a lunatic. "The wrath of Synapse will be upon us soon. The best course of action is to set up vigils and train our bodies more than we ever had! If we want to stay alive, we have to."

"What about school?" Astraea timidly inquired.

"There's no time for school! We have to be prepared twenty-four-seven! I don't know when Minos and his lackeys will strike, but it won't be far away from now." Grim roared.

The group became steely.

"We must protect what we love, right? We have to protect not only ourselves, but this Earth as well. We aren't refugees trying to escape from Synapse's terrible gaze, we are the Earth's saviors! Now, who will stand with me!?" Grim raised his fist towards the sky.

A short silence followed.

Finally, Tomoki answered. "I will!"

"I will, as well, Master." Ikaros said.

"I will!" H shouted as he grabbed Grim's shoulder to show loyalty.

"I will!" Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos answered.

"We are right next to you, GrimLock! You can count on us!" Sohara raised her fist. "For Earth!"

The whole group raised their fists to the sky.

-oOo-

"You did well, my servants. You got a rise out of the beast, everything is going according to plan." Minos said.

"We did the best we could, Master." Thanatos said. He was in his human form. He looked strangely more adult-like than any of the other Angeloids. He had black eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair. The other Synapse Angeloids stood behind him.

"Good. Is Zeus ready for fire?" Minos asked.

"Yes, Master. Should we fire?" The green haired Harpy asked.

"No, not yet. Let us watch the rebels boil in their fear and uncertainty." Minos said. "Now, prepare for your decisive battle. Go!"

"Yes, Master." The Angeloids answered in unison.

"Melan, come to me!" Minos barked after the Angeloids left.

An Angeloid that looked almost identical to Ikaros appeared. "Yes, Master…?"

"Prepare your new sisters, as well. The time for war is at hand." Minos said.

"Yes, Master." The black-haired Melan answered. She flew away in the opposite direction.

Minos laughed softly. "They are defenseless to my might. Let the games begin!" Minos looked to the sky and laughed.


	19. Preparations

Chapter 19

Preparations

**"Again! Don't hesitate!"** GrimLock was in his Demonic Form with his Aegis X shield raised. H was a few hundred feet away, breathing heavily.

H threw down his swords. "This is pointless! The enemies' model designs aren't even built with Aegis shields of any variation!"

**"Then think! Imagine how strong you would be if you could break an Aegis shield, let alone a defense-barrier that wasn't even an Aegis shield! Again! Hit me again, this time harder!" **GrimLock tensed up for the hundredth time.

H slowly picked up his weapons again. "When will it be someone else's turn to train?!"

**"When you can break my shield!"** GrimLock explained as H laid down a torrent of blows.

Tomoki and the rest of the group stood to the side, waiting.

"GrimLock-Senpai sucks now! He's a total stick in the mud." Astraea pouted.

Nymph flicked her on the forehead. "He's only doing this to prepare us for the worst."

Tomoki shrugged. "He's still pretty lame, though."

H was sweating hard as he continued to attack the golden Aegis. "Grim, let me take a break! I've fought you harder than I've ever fought anything in my life!"

GrimLock lowered his Aegis. **"Fine. Dinner break!"** He clapped his hands as he changed to his human form and walked inside. A collective sighing-of-relief followed.

Everyone sat at the table. GrimLock was in the kitchen.

"I wonder what he's gonna make today…" Chaos scoffed.

"Hopefully not that god-awful Miso-soup again…" Tomoki breathed.

GrimLock came out with a platter of rice-bowls and a strange orange liquid.

"Eat up. After this, we all go running." Grim said. Everyone sighed.

"What's the juice?" Sohara asked as she held the glass of the orange liquid to her face.

"Raw egg. Nothing but protein in that." Grim stated as he took a massive swig of his egg-juice. Sohara shuddered as she slightly pushed it away.

Everyone ate silently. The tasteless rice flavour stuck in everyone's mouth.

"Alright, let's go. After the run, we all go to the bath-house, get clean, come back home, and sleep." Grim explained.

After the ten-mile run, the bath-house seemed like a great idea.

Tomoki, H, Sugata, and GrimLock got naked in the locker rooms.

"Hopefully he won't make us swim laps in the pool" Tomoki muttered. H stifled a laugh.

In the pool, it was mostly silent. Not many people came to the bath-house at night.

"So, GrimLock. When are we going back to school?" H nonchalantly asked.

"I think Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako should go to school tomorrow. The rest of us will continue to train." Grim said.

"You sure? It wouldn't really be fair if-" Tomoki tried to explain.

"No, it's okay. I think you guys earned it. I've been training you humans a lot harder than anyone else because you, unfortunately, are more vulnerable to an attack." GrimLock said. "Plus, we Angeloids basically live forever. We have plenty of time for school later."

Tomoki only nodded. He was happy that he would go to school tomorrow. So was Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako.

The next day, the humans went to school. It was uneventful.

After school, Sohara had an idea. "Hey, we should get Grim something. He's been stressing pretty hard, and I think it would be nice of we got him something." Tomoki, Sugata, and Mikako agreed.

They stopped at the market and picked up a whole keg of Root Beer. Sugata carried it as they went back home.

"He's probably gonna swoon when he sees this!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"He does enjoy his soda…" Mikako agreed with Tomoki.

A shrill scream sounded in the background, followed by an explosion.

"What the hell…?" Tomoki said.

"You don't think-" Sohara tried to say before she was cut off.

A rampaging Thanatos and the other Angeloids crashed through a line of street vendors, causing destruction and pandemonium.

The tan-haired Harpy glanced in the direction of the humans. "Look, it's them!"

Thanatos pivoted on his hip and stared at them. **"**_**I suppose it is." **_In an instant he was over Tomoki. Thanatos gripped him by his leg and dangled him like a doll.

The Harpy twins were on Sugata. The green haired one grabbed him by his neck. "I remember you. Constantly sneaking into the Synapse without permission."

"Can we kill him?" The tan haired Harpy asked Thanatos.

**"**_**No. We kill none of them. The runts are the perfect leverage."**_ Thanatos explained.

Mikako pulled out a knife, but was halted by the gun-wielding Tartarus. **"**_**Take one move and your brains are all over the ground."**_

Sohara prepared a chop, but was picked up by Charybdis. She struggled in his hands.

**"Squeamish one, ain't she, Scylla?"** Charybdis inquired bemusedly.

Scylla walked to Charybdis. "I suppose so. She's kinda funny looking." Scylla said as she extended her tentacles to Sohara. Charybdis passed her over. "Stop struggling. There's nothing you can do. Once your friends come, then your job as bait is done!" Scylla explained.

Hecate pouted. "Why isn't there a human for me to hold?"

Thanatos sighed. **"**_**Sometimes not everyone gets to watch a damn human. Why does it fuckin matter, anyway?"**_

Hecate pouted more. "I don't wanna be left out! Watch the potty mouth language, it makes you sound stupid."

**"**_**I don't give a shit, I just wanna rip that motherfuckin bastard's head off, like he did to me, that little peice of no good rotten-." **_Thanatos cursed horribly.

-oOo-

Grim stared at his laptop monitor with glazed eyes. Drool was slowly dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Whatcha doing?" Astraea walked into the room.

"Watching the monitor." Was his only answer.

Astraea poked his back with her foot. "Why?"

GrimLock sighed deeply. "I bugged Tomoki, Sohara, Mikako, and Sugata. I'm watching what they do."

"Bugged as in annoyed?" Astraea asked.

"No. Bugged as in put a tracker on them." Grim murmured.

Astraea plopped down beside him. She pointed at the screen. "Are they running? Or just moving really fast?"

Grim looked at the screen. The blips that indicated them were moving at a rapid pace. At first he looked unconcerned, then he looked mortified. "Get the others… Now." Grim demanded as he got up.

Astraea only stood up and nodded. She ran out of the room.

Grim rushed outside and changed to his Demonic Form. The other Angeloids ran outside.

"What is it, GrimLock!?" H urged.

**"Not now. Just follow me." **Grim yelled. He rocketed in the air, followed by the others.

-oOo-

Thanatos leaned on a telephone pole. **"**_**When the hell is that shit and his other shits gonna show up?"**_

A thunderous roar was heard in the distance.

**"**_**Looks like the bastards have come out of their hideout."**_ Thanatos muttered. **"**_**Get ready! Their coming!"**_


	20. Battle of the Angeloids

Chapter 20

Battle of the Angeloids

Thanatos waited expectantly for the arrival.

"So, are they just gonna appear?" Hecate asked.

_**"****I don't know, just shut up and wait." **_Thanatos ordered.

After a long silence, Hecate sulked. "This is boring!"

Immediately after saying this, several silhouettes crash-landed a few hundred yards away, kicking up dust. Only the red visors of the enraged GrimLock could be seen.

_**"****Well, looks like you decided to play defender-of-the-weak after all!"**_ Thanatos goaded.

The dust dissipated, revealing the Angeloids. **"Put. Them. Down."** GrimLock commanded.

_**"****Or what?"**_ Thanatos growled.

**"Or you don't get what you want. You want me, right, Thanatos? Cooperate with me."** GrimLock reverted to his human form.

Thanatos cocked his head.**_ "_You would sell yourself for the life of a downer?" **

"Sometimes sacrifice has to be made. Put them down, and we both get what we want." GrimLock said as he ran to the front of the group, fell to his knees, and put his hands to the back of his head.

_**"****That's very honorable, but it won't save anyone."**_ Thanatos remarked deceivingly. He grabbed Tomoki by his back to rip him in half.

**"NOOO!" **GrimLock howled. He stood up, transformed into his Demonic Form, and charged Thanatos.

The shout caught Thanatos by surprise. Before he could react, GrimLock snatched Tomoki from his hands and karate kicked Thanatos, sending him flying.

The other Angeloids were dumbfounded.

GrimLock faced the others. **"Release them. Now."**

They didn't know how else to respond. Tartarus lowered his gun, Scylla dropped Sohara, and the Harpy twins released Sugata.

_**"****What the hell are you doing?! Kill them all!" **_Thanatos shrieked from a distance.

Immediately, the enemy Angeloids returned to normal. They began ganging up on GrimLock.

H shouted a war-cry and charged to GrimLock's defense. He tackled Charybdis, causing them both to fall to the ground. Artemis missiles rained down on the Harpy twins. A Paradise song sounded and hit Hecate. Astraea rushed to Scylla, slashing at her tentacles with her sword. Chaos grappled with Tartarus for control.

Thanatos ran back to the skirmish, only to be sucker-punched by GrimLock. They locked in a fist-fight, both not being able to land a hit.

The Angeloids retreated to their individual sides to regroup. GrimLock stood in front, Astraea and Chaos on his left and right, Ikaros hovering above him, Nymph and Oregano behind him, and H directly in front of GrimLock.

Thanatos stood in the middle, Charybdis and Tartarus on his left and right, the Harpy twins hovering over him, and Hecate and Scylla behind him.

_**"****You son of a bitch. You can't escape your punishment!"**_ Thanatos snapped.

**"Then come here and fight!"** GrimLock bellowed.

Thanatos let out a war-cry and barreled towards GrimLock. GrimLock did the same.

Thanatos and GrimLock met and locked hands, fighting for supremacy. Both sides charged.

Charybdis landed the first blow, uppercutting H with his hammer. Oregano retaliated with a flying kick, hitting Charybdis in the head.

Hecate attacked Nymph in close-quarters, using her scepter like a club. Nymph managed to dodge the blows.

Scylla chased down Astraea. She used her sword to fend off the tentacles.

Chaos used her tentacles to grapple with Tartarus. He managed to shoot one of her appendages.

Ikaros and Oregano fended off the onslaught of claws and cannons. Ikaros sent a volley of Artemis missiles, but the Harpy twins dodged them and fought at close range.

GrimLock and Thanatos were still grappling for control.

"_**Give up, GrimLock! There is no happy ending for traitors!" **_Thanatos hissed.

GrimLock responded to Thanatos's comment with several jabs to the stomach. Thanatos, however, grabbed his head with both hands and started squeezing. "_**Doesn't this remind you of the past, GrimLock?"**_

Before Thanatos could do damage, Tomoki ripped off his clothes and shot a thunderbolt at him, removing Thanatos from him. GrimLock looked at Tomoki and nodded appreciation.

Scylla managed to subdue Astraea, seizing her with the tentacles. Astraea could only struggle. "Let's see where the Delta's sensitive points are!" Scylla tortured Astraea, sticking her needle-like tips in different spots on her body.

Hecate bashed Nymph on the head with her scepter. Nymph landed on her stomach. "You idiot! You thought you could escape Master's wrath, but it's your destiny to be scrapped!" Hecate said as she put her foot on Nymph's back and pulled her wings. Nymph screamed.

"Nymph?" Tomoki looked around, but was snatched by the tan-haired Harpy. She was going to shoot him with a Prometheus shot, but Ikaros tackled her. Instead of fighting, Ikaros threw herself on Tomoki to shelter him from the attacks.

"Ikaros, let go! Don't worry about me, they need you!" Tomoki begged her to let him go.

"No, Master! I can't let you go!" Ikaros protested.

The tan-haired Harpy repeatedly kicked the down Ikaros.

Tartarus feinted and got behind Chaos, pointing his gun at her temple. He kicked her in the back, forcing her to sprawl out. Two quick swipes with his Scythe, and Chaos was rendered immobile. He held the blade of the scythe to her neck to prevent her from moving.

Sugata, Sohara, and Mikako were backed into a street vendor by the green-haired Harpy, holding her Prometheus cannons to them. Before she could shoot, Oregano jumped on her back, screaming curses. The green-haired Harpy still managed to overwhelm Oregano, backing her into the stall with the other humans at cannon-point.

H fought valiantly against Charybdis, but was trounced by a blow to the head with the hammer. H tried to get back up, but Charybdis held his weight on him, kicking and stomping him to the ground. A small crater formed, with the defenseless H in the middle.

GrimLock watched with despair. He lost focus and tried to help them out. Before he could do anything, Thanatos super-man punched Grim in the back of the head and low-kicked him in the thigh. GrimLock fell to his knees. As he got back up, Thanatos delivered a volley of kicks and punches, finishing his combo with a powerful punch to the chest, spurning Grim backwards.

Grim didn't get back up for a few seconds. Thanatos walked to the limp GrimLock and forced him back to his feet, only to throw him back down to the ground.

Grim stood up and lazily put his fists up, but Thanatos grabbed him by his face, punched him several times in the temple, and Sparta-kicked him, sending Grim tumbling a few hundred yards away.

"_**So, the great Prototype is subdued by his lesser! What a fitting end for the legendary Angeloid!" **_Thanatos sneered.

"**Thanatos... Stop this madness...** " GrimLock pleaded feebly.

Thanatos picked Grim up by his leg and hurled him back to the battlefield.

"_**And why should I? You didn't let up the last time we met! You murdered me in cold blood!" **_Thanatos roared.

"**Thanatos… I'm sorry… Please, let them be."** GrimLock begged.

"_**It's too late for apologies! Pray that your death comes easy!" **_Thanatos bellowed while he pulverized GrimLock. "_**I'll make you suffer like you made me suffer!"**_

"_**Thanatos, what should we do with them?!"**_ Charybdis asked as he was grinding H into the ground with his heel.

"_**I've got an idea." **_Thanatos muttered. He gripped GrimLock by the head, forcing him to watch the adversaries torture his friends and family.

"_**Watch your friends feel the pain of insurgents who defy Synapse. I want you to watch us kill them." **_Thanatos held GrimLock in place. "_**Kill 'em! Their nothing but useless now."**_

Tartarus raised his Scythe. Hecate's scepter glowed a brilliant silver. The Harpy twins pointed their charging Prometheus cannons at Ikaros, Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako, and Oregano. Charybdis raised his hammer in righteous reprisal. Scylla held the needle-like knives to Astraea's neck.

"_**I will make you suffer as I have suffered…"**_ Thanatos echoed in GrimLock's ear.

Before anyone made another move, a deafening clap of thunder rang out. The sky glowed a brilliant orange, though it wasn't sunset yet.

Thanatos and the other Angeloids released their holds on the others.

"_**No..."**_ Thanatos stumbled backwards.

GrimLock tried to stand, but he fell on his hands and knees. "**Thanatos… What is it…?"**

"_**No, Master wouldn't! He said he would wait!"**_ Thanatos fell backwards, landing on his butt, and turned into his human form. His facial expression was a mixture of shock and horror.

A red light appeared in the sky, like a bright star. GrimLock used all his strength to stand up. "**Thanatos… What is it!?" **He uttered. GrimLock grabbed Thanatos by his shirt collar.

"_**We all die now…"**_ Thanatos breathed fearfully.

GrimLock let go of Thanatos and staggered forward. The red light continued to get bigger.

"GrimLock! It's Zeus!" Hecate shouted.

"**What is Zeus?!"** GrimLock lurched towards Hecate.

"I-It's a weapon." Scylla explained with astonishment. "It's a laser cannon."

The red light was almost there.

"**Can we stop it?" **Grim asked.

"I don't know… It's powerful enough to destroy a planet if it's charged enough." Hecate admitted.

"**I have to try something..."** GrimLock murmured. He raised his Aegis X shield and braced himself.

The laser came down on the Aegis X with heavenly force, the only color to be seen was red. GrimLock's defense was barely managing to keep the laser from making contact with the ground. GrimLock buckled under the might of the never ending laser. He screamed in agony. By the blast subsided, but GrimLock's Aegis was terminated. It was destroyed and dissipated under the divine force.

GrimLock blacked out, his Demonic Form replaced with a battered boy. His clothes had been ripped to shreds, only a few tattered pieces remained.

After a few seconds, he woke up. Thanatos was rocking himself in the fetal position, muttering gibberish. The enemy Angeloids were in a similar state of shock. The severely damaged Angeloids and humans, however, remained down.

After a few minutes of rest, GrimLock sighed and stood up. He trudged to Thanatos with a look of anger, pity, and disappointment.

"Get a hold of yourself, Thanatos." GrimLock muttered.

Thanatos only looked into GrimLock's eyes and sobbed some more.

"Is this what Daedalus would want you to do? Just roll over and accept the fact that Minos is a liar?" GrimLock added.

Thanatos stood up angrily. "You can go to hell for all I care!"

"You already knew from the start of this whole damn charade that he wasn't what he seemed! Now, i'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Help me and the rest of us." GrimLock said in a hushed tone.

"You son of a bitch… Why would you care about me? Why would you care about them?" Thanatos gestured to the traumatized Angeloids.

Grim put his hand on his hips and pondered. "I don't know. I really can not for the life of me tell you why I care. But I know it's a pretty damn good thing to care. So, are you going to help us back to the house or not?"

Thanatos begrudgingly extended a hand to Grim. "Fuck you." Thanatos grumbled.

"Fuck you too." Was Grim's response.

Thanatos and the others helped walk them back to Tomoki's house. Though they were reluctant to let their enemies help them, they weren't protesting either.

Once everyone piled inside the house, Thanatos's group sat on one side, and Tomoki's group sat on the other. Each looked at the other group with cocked heads and confused eyes.

Tomoki, GrimLock, and H stood in between the two sides.

H clapped his hands together. "So, the plan for this… Situation, has been considered and decided on."

Tomoki spoke next. "I've decided to let you all stay here if you would like."

Thanatos and his group were startled by the answer.

"You're kidding, right? After all that?" Charybdis said.

"Well, I thought about it, and I think it's best to let bygones be bygones."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that it's a bygone, yet…" Thanatos murmured. The other Angeloids agreed with him.

Tomoki was getting flustered. "Do you want me to change my mind?!"

The new members of the Sakurai house shook their heads vehemently.

"That's what I thought... " Tomoki mumbled.

GrimLock rubbed his hands together. "So! Who's hungry?" Everyone raised their hands.

After dinner, it was agreed that the issue was averted for the time being, and it was safe for people to return to their homes. Sohara, Sugata, Oregano, and Mikako left together.

After goodbyes, the bedroom plan was made.

Tomoki, Ikaros, GrimLock, H, Thanatos, Charybdis, and Tartarus would be in Tomoki's room. Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos would be in Nymph's room. Scylla, Hecate, and the Harpy twins would share Astraea's room.

"It's a little crowded in here, don't you think?" H breathed in his pillow.

"Yeah, it really is. Maybe some of us should just go be in the living room?" Charybdis sat up in his futon.

Tomoki sat up as well. "No! It's fine! We can deal with it in the morning." He puffed.

"You sure? I think some of us going downstairs would be a little better than this…" Tartarus muttered.

"For god's sake, just go to sleep!" Tomoki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Ikaros. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, Master." Ikaros said as she laid down beside Tomoki.

After a few seconds, Thanatos asked. "How do I sleep?"

"You don't really, you just close your eyes and think." GrimLock answered from across the dark room.

"About what?"

"Anything you want. Hey, H. You remember having a similar conversation?"

H nodded to himself. "I remember."

Thanatos closed his eyes. "Ikaros, how do you fall asleep?"

"I don't. I watch over Master." Ikaros said.

"Oh… Is that like sleeping?" Thanatos queried.

"I think so." Ikaros answered.

"Damn it, just go to bed! I'm tired!" Tomoki sighed.

"Okay. Good night?" Thanatos said.

"Yeah. Good night." GrimLock said. "Hey, good night!" He shouted to the females across the hall.

A chorus of good nights rang throughout the house before blissful silence.


	21. Getting Settled In, Part 2

**This chapter is longer than most of my chapters, but it doesn't have much relevance to the actual plot, it's filler until the next chapter is released.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Getting Settled In Part 2

Tomoki awoke abruptly. He noticed only Ikaros, who was kneeling beside his bed, remained in the room. Several empty futons littered his bedroom floor. He sighed.

"Good morning, Master." Ikaros said.

"Morning, Ikaros. Where are the others?" Tomoki wondered.

"They got up early. I don't know what they are doing because I stayed in here with you." Ikaros said.

"Thanks Ikaros. Alright, i'm gonna get changed now, i'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Ikaros said as she left the room.

Once Tomoki changed, he went to the bathroom. When he opened the door, Charybdis was already in the tub.

Tomoki turned red. Charybdis didn't seem to be affected by the intrusion, though.

Charybdis slowly turned his head to face Tomoki. His eyes were swirls. "T-T-T-Tomoki… Baths... Are good…" He slumped deeper into the tub while Tomoki quickly left the room.

As soon as he left the bathroom, he heard commotion in the hallway. He turned the corner and found the Harpy twins scratching and pulling at each other's hair.

"Uhh, is everything okay?" Tomoki nervously asked.

The Harpy twins both stopped in their tracks and stared at Tomoki. After a few seconds, they snatched him up.

"Tell this imbecile that this is not fat!" The tan haired Harpy commanded as she pointed to her stomach.

The green haired Harpy poked it. "That looks like fat to me!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They let Tomoki go and continued fighting. "_It's a madhouse in here!"_ He thought to himself.

Once Tomoki took one step downstairs, a vase hurtled towards him. It hit him square in the face, shattering. Tomoki went down to the ground. Once he regained composure he shouted. "Who the hell did that!"

Grim, H, Thanatos, and Tartarus stood in a line, each pointing at the other. All of them had a childish look on their faces, as if they didn't know any better.

"You know what, I don't care. Just pick it up!" Tomoki instructed.

In a flash, Grim was sweeping, H was wiping, Thanatos was dusting, and Tartarus was vacuuming.

Tomoki sauntered to the kitchen and sat at the table, sighing heavily. "Ikaros, what's for brea- ?" He noticed the refrigerator was shaking violently.

When he opened the door, both Astraea and Hecate tumbled out of the fridge. They looked at Tomoki shamefully and started crying.

"We didn't want to but we had to!" Hecate bawled.

"We got hungry in the night and ate all the food!" Astraea whined.

Tomoki was royally pissed off. "EVERYONE, IN THE LIVING ROOM! NOW!" He shrieked.

Once all the Angeloids were in the living room, they all lined up like soldiers, Tomoki being the instructor. He paced with his hands behind his back. His teeth were points, and his eyes were white.

"I don't know what the deal is with this place, but peace and quiet must be maintained." Tomoki continued his lecture about peace and quiet. Only Ikaros truly listened.

After the speech, all the Angeloids chanted in unison. "We're sorry. It won't happen again."

Tomoki returned to normal. "You're damn right it won't."

Someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nymph yelled. She walked to the door and opened it to Sohara, Mikako, Sugata, and Oregano.

Tomoki sighed again. "_Why is my house the __only_ _place anybody ever seems to come to!"_ He thought.

"So, what's for breakfast?" H asked once everyone was settled in comfortably.

"Well, that's a good question, H. Someone, whom I will not name…" Tomoki glanced at Astraea and Hecate. "Ate all the food."

"Why not go out to eat?" Mikako said.

"Hey, that's a good idea! Let's go out!" GrimLock jumped up like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Fine, but i'm not paying." Tomoki stated with his arms crossed and his head held high.

"That's okay, Chaos and I have some leftover money from the race we won in chapter six!" Astraea said.

"Nice break of the fourth wall, Delta." Nymph muttered.

"Yeah, and after that, we could go to the beach? Haven't been there in a while…" Sohara said.

"Okay, okay. We'll go out to eat, then after that, we can go to the beach." Tomoki said. The Angeloids cheered.

Once everyone was outside, Grim and H went behind the house for a minute.

"What're they doing?" Scylla asked.

Nymph rolled her eyes. "They spent their allowance on some stupid tandem bike."

"What's allowance?"

"It's when you get money once a week." Nymph answered.

Grim and H returned from the other side with a two-seater bicycle.

"This is the perfect opportunity to ride our bike! Let's try her out!" Grim said. H nodded. Grim got on the back seat, and H on the front. As soon as they got on, it fell over.

"I forgot. We don't know how to ride a bike…" H admitted.

After a long walk, they made it to the restaurant. When they stepped inside, the aroma of food hung heavily in the air. They seated themselves at a large rounded booth.

The waiter came over with a pen and notepad. "What would you all like to eat this fine morning?" In unison, all the Angeloids except Nymph and Ikaros shouted, "Food! We want food!"

The waiter awkwardly laughed. "Eh-heh, what kind of food do you want?" They repeated themselves. "We want food! Bring food!" Tomoki cut them off. "I think we'll just have one plate of everything." The waiter nodded slowly and walked away.

"You guys really know how to act like children, don't you." Tomoki scolded. They just shrugged.

When the waiter and several cooks came with a massive platter of food, everyone's eyes sparkled with anticipation. Once the plates were set down, it was a free-for-all. In just a few minutes, all the food was gone. Everyone sat back in their seats with fat stomachs and satisfaction.

"That… Was… Amazing…" Tartarus breathed. Charybdis patted him on the back and then let his hand hang loosely.

Astraea was the only one still hungry. "Is more food coming?" She wondered.

"No, Astraea. No more food is coming." Tomoki sighed. He noticed he was doing a lot of sighing these days.

H was twiddling with a toothpick. "So, are we still up for the beach?" Grim glanced at him. "I should hope so." He murmured.

"That's good, because I packed some swim-gear and a volleyball, net included." Sohara said.

"What's a volleyball? Do you eat it?" The tan haired Harpy asked.

"No, not really. It's a game. You hit a ball over a net until the other team drops it. I can teach you when we get there." Sohara said.

The waiter came back to the table. "Was everything to your liking today?" She inquired.

"It was good!" Chaos exclaimed as she threw down a wad of money on the table. The waiter looked astonished as she picked up the stack of money and walked away.

The group grabbed their packs and headed for the beach. Once they got there, the new Angeloids' eyes got big.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Grim said. "And we can do whatever we want! C'mon, let's go swimming." He jogged to the water's edge and waded into the sea, disappearing under the small waves.

Scylla was up to her ankles in the water. "It's kinda cold…" She acknowledged. Charybdis agreed. he was up to his waist, shivering like a cat.

"Oh, I can't wear this." The green haired Harpy complained to her sister. "It shows off my navel." She pointed to her two-piece bathing suit.

"Aww, c'mon. Don't be such a wuss!" The tan haired Harpy teased. She was already dressed in her's.

"I think i'd rather wear the other one." She pointed to a one-piece generic bathing suit.

"Whatever." The tan haired Harpy said with a huff.

Hecate was doggy-paddling closely to the shore. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"

Tartarus got used to the water. He stuck his hand up like a fin and pretended to be a shark. He seized Hecate's ankle and dragged her underwater. "Get off of me!" She squealed and slapped him across the face. He floated away, stunned.

Thanatos sat down and watched the waves with wonder. Tomoki noticed and sat next to him.

"They're pretty, aren't they? The waves, I mean." He clarified. Thanatos nodded.

"Wanna get in the water?" Tomoki asked. Thanatos's eyebrows furrowed. He spoke softly. "Not really, i'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Thanatos looked at Tomoki. "Why would you let us stay with you? After all, we did try to kill you…"

Tomoki only laughed. "Trust me, you're not the first to try that. Nymph was sent to capture Ikaros, Astraea was sent to kill me! Chaos, well, she was sent to kill everyone. Don't sweat it!" Tomoki returned his gaze to the waves. "C'mon, let's get in the water." Tomoki said as he grabbed Thanatos's hand and led him to the shore.

The Harpy twins were finally ready to swim. The green haired Harpy had the one-piece on. They waded around in the water before sinking. The weight of their wings dragged them down.

"This is boring…" The tan haired Harpy whined. After a few seconds of pouting, Grim and H found them and circled around like sharks.

"Whatcha doin?" H asked. His voice was distorted from being underwater. "Aren't you going to swim?"

"Ah, shut up. We couldn't if we tried." The green haired Harpy explained. "Our wings drag us down."

"Right, it's the wings that drag you down…" Grim joked.

"Hey, shut up! When we learn how to swim, you're dead!" The tan haired Harpy snarled.

Grim and H swam back to the surface. "I was just kidding!" Grim said before they left.

Charybdis finally gathered the courage to go neck deep into the water. He shuffled his way down, but was tackled from behind by Scylla.

"Help me, it's cold!" She wailed, the entire time dunking Charybdis under. He shook her off and they both went under, shuddering together.

H watched them with curiosity. "You'd think that Angeloids who were named after Greek water monsters would enjoy being in the water." They gave him a death stare, but he just swam away.

Chaos built a sand castle with Nymph. "Why don't you want to go swimming?" Nymph asked.

"Ever since I was left underwater, I don't really like it… You?" Chaos said.

"It's just not really my thing." Nymph answered.

After a few more minutes of swimming, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako, Ikaros, and Oregano finished up setting the volleyball net up.

"Volleyball is ready!" Sohara announced. Tomoki heard her and passed the news on.

Once the swimmers were out of the water, they toweled off quickly. Immediately after, Tomoki, H, and Grim positioned themselves on one side of the net, and the girls went to the other side.

"Okay, all the guys on this side," H shouted. "And all the girls on this side!"

Once everyone was in position, Ikaros served the ball.

"So, you just hit it over the net?" Thanatos asked.

"And don't hit it out of bounds, you got it." Grim said.

The ball went to Tomoki first, who hit it back over the net.

"Okay, I get it." Thanatos exclaimed. He stood triumphantly, but the ball was coming to him. Before he noticed it, the ball landed next to him. The girls laughed.

"You gotta keep your head in the game!" Tomoki yelled.

Ikaros served again, hitting the ball to Grim, who hit it with his chest. While it was in the air, Tomoki jumped and slapped the ball, hitting it over the net.

"What was that supposed to be?" Tartarus wondered.

"That what we call a combo." H said.

The ball came back to the boys' side of the net, Charybdis hit it into the air. Grim and H jumped up and, in the air, hit it together over the net, sending it careening back down.

The game got more fast paced. The girls used a few combos as well. Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos hit the ball to the net, and Sohara chop-spiked it over, scoring a point.

"It's getting pretty competitive…" Grim murmured. "Let's step it up a notch!"

It went on like this, each side using different acrobatics and combos to hit the ball, leading to an extreme, fast-paced game.

It was a tie, each team with twenty points. One more point for both teams would mean victory.

Tomoki served. Hecate returned it. Charybdis and Tartarus comboed the ball back to the other side. Mikako retaliated with a backhand swing, but Thanatos was ready, spiking the ball to the tan haired Harpy, who somehow managed to keep the ball afloat, allowing room for Sohara to deliver a devastating spike.

Tomoki ripped off his clothes, his crotch glowing a brilliant yellow. He jumped into the air, his genitals inches from the ball. Sohara was right there, as well, lining up a chop-spike.

"Kill it, Tomo!" Grim cheered.

Both the genital shot and chop hit the ball at the same time, but Tomoki's thunder crotch over matched Sohara's chop. The blast sent the ball and Sohara back to the sand, leaving a crater.

Tomoki cheered with his team. They jumped in the air, proud of their achievement.

"What now, Sohara?!" Tomoki taunted. He regretted it when she emerged from the crater, purple aura surrounding her. "_Oh crap!"_ He thought.

She stood up and chased him down, chops blazing. Tomoki ran for his life.

Everyone else just watched in amusement.

-oOo-

Back at Tomoki's house, everyone had an easy dinner, just some soup and rice. After dinner, Sohara, Mikako, Sugata, and Oregano went back home.

Thanatos sat in the bathtub, remembering what Tomoki said earlier that day. The Harpy twins walked in on him without a second thought. They both had toothbrushes in their hands.

"Do you mind?" Thanatos growled.

"Calm down." The tan haired Harpy said coolly.

"Yeah. That, kid, Tomo-whatever, told us that we have to brush our teeth." The green haired Harpy continued. "I don't see the point, though. Our teeth look just fine." She bared her teeth, showing the sharp canines.

"Fine... " Thanatos watched them brush for a while before asking, "Should we go back to Synapse?"

They both looked at him. "Why should we? He tried to kill us, remember?" The green haired Harpy said.

Thanatos started to protest, but the tan haired Harpy interceded. "Plus, it was pretty boring to do his dirty work, anyway. This place is small, but... " She paused. "I suppose it has its charms."

Thanatos sank deeper into the tub. "Okay, your right, but we're still Angeloids, and Angeloids are meant to serve their masters."

"That kid told us that we should be allowed to make our own decisions." The tan haired Harpy retorted.

"And you're going to listen to him?!" Thanatos raised his voice.

"Aren't you? You're in his bath after all." The green haired Harpy mumbled.

Thanatos was caught off guard. "I-I don't know…"

"Whatever, you can go back, but I don't think the others are, including us." The tan haired Harpy said as they finished brushing and left.

Thanatos sighed heavily. "_Maybe…" _He whispered to himself.


	22. Melan

Chapter 22

Melan

The sky of Synapse was dark and gloomy. The grand hall that the Master of Synapse resided in was dark and empty. Only a few beings remained.

Minos sat upon his throne, with several empty wine bottles strewn across the floor. He sat slumped in his seat, his hair covering the shadow on his face. Even the females that were usually surrounding him were gone. He stared at the Ikaros Melan that kneeled before him.

In a slow and slightly slurred voice, he spoke, "It is your time, my Melan… It is time to prove your worth… All my servants, all my minions… They have abandoned me… For him..." He thought of Tomoki with hate.

The Melan looked up and spoke in a monotone voice. "Whatever you may ask, Master. It will be done."

Minos resumed his sulking. "You are the end, the sentinel. You are the harbinger of what is to come…"

"What does it mean, my great Master? What can I do?" The Melan waited silently for a response.

Minos stared at the ceiling. "You are to do as much damage as you can in the time that I have given you to live. When you pass, the signal will be given, and my army will be released unto the world."

The Melan looked down, and with a slight quiver to her voice, whispered, "A suicide mission, my Master?"

Minos raised his empty wine glass. "Precisely…"

The Melan stood quiet for a minute, but finally answered. "I will do what I must, Master." With that, she departed and flew to the blackness that led to Earth.

-oOo-

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL IS THE WISE GUY WHO MESSED WITH MY PUDDING?!" Thanatos was in the kitchen, holding a tub with a white substance in it. His face was red and his pupils were replaced with flames.

Tomoki, Grim, H, Charybdis, and Tartarus stood in a line, each trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while also trying to stifle laughs.

Thanatos converged on the guys, still holding the plastic tub. "Now, you know what you did, you sadistic bastard. You know how much I like vanilla pudding, so you decided to replace it with mayonnaise." He continued to interrogate them.

Astraea strolled into the kitchen. As soon as she did, Thanatos looked at her and barked, "We're in the middle of something here!"

She looked like a deer in the headlights, but kept moving steadily, almost tiptoeing. She reached for a bag of rice crackers on the counter and slowly backed away, leaving the room without saying a word.

Thanatos resumed his scrutinization.

Tartarus raised his hand.

"What?" Thanatos growled.

"I'm willing to share what I witnessed…" Tartarus smugly stated.

"Go on, then."

"I saw H do it. He put the mayonnaise in the tub and sneaked away. I watched him do it yesterday, while you were out for a jog." Tartarus smirked at H.

"You little rat! You dared me to! Either way, Grim bought the mayonnaise. He was in on the whole thing!" H pointed an accusing finger at Grim.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I didn't eat all the pudding before we put the mayo in there! Charybdis did that!" Grim yelled.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who convinced him to go for a jog, Tomoki did it! He wanted Thanny out of the house while we did the deed." Charybdis nodded angrily at Tomoki.

"Okay, fine. I guess we're all to blame!" Tomoki flicked Charybdis. Charybdis slapped Tomoki back, pushing him into Grim, who pushed him back into H. Tartarus jumped into the skirmish.

"Don't call me Thanny! That's gay!" Thanatos shouted before he leaped into the squabble. Like a cartoon, a dust cloud covered them all, with fists and feet surfacing and re-entering.

Ikaros walked into the room. When she saw what was happening, she cocked her head and somehow managed to dislodge Tomoki.

When she let go of Tomoki, he looked angry. "Not now, Ikaros! I've got something to settle!" He hopped back in the cloud.

Ikaros watched with melancholy eyes before leaving. She grabbed her watermelon and decided to go for a walk. When she stopped, she was at the outcrop that overlooked Sorami.

"Is Master angry with me? Does he want to spend time with me?" She thought to herself, rubbing her watermelon. Her reactor was hurting again when she remembered his angry face.

A rustling sound came from the trees. She turned around, but saw nothing. When she turned her head, the Melan was there, pointing the black Apollon at her.

Ikaros dropped her melon in surprise. When she tried to retreat, she faltered and tripped, landing on her butt.

"Don't move." The Melan commanded. "If you do, we both go down, and your 'Master' wouldn't like that would he?"

"You don't deserve to speak of my Master." Ikaros breathed while her eyes turned the brilliant red..

The Melan smirked. In a split second, she was on Ikaros, covering her with a golden chain. The chain rendered Ikaros immobile.

"You can't break that chain, for it is the Chain of Olympus." The Melan said before gagging Ikaros by putting a strange metallic covering over her mouth.

Ikaros struggled with all her might, but was just shoved behind a bush.

"Master wants you to watch your Master die, and that's what I intend to make happen. Just sit tight, your time is almost done." The Melan explained. A blue gridded beam that came from the Melan's eyes scanned Ikaros. After the scanning, The Melan's color scheme changed. Her hair became flamingo pink, her armor and wings became white, and her eyes the beautiful emerald. After the change, she flew away, not looking back.

-oOo-

The guys had made up. All of them were sitting around the wrecked kitchen. Grim and H had a Root Beer in their hands, Tomoki, Charybdis, and Tartarus were reading a dirty magazine together, and Thanatos was eating a new tub of vanilla pudding.

Ikaros burst through the door.

"Whoa, Ikaros. Calm down there, you don't wanna bust the door!" Tomoki said as Ikaros walked into the room.

"I wish to go on a date." Ikaros bluntly stated.

Tomoki scratched his head, laughing nervously. "Heh heh… You're playing a joke, right?"

Ikaros didn't answer.

"Uhh, like… When? And where?" Tomoki asked ungracefully.

"Right now. Let's go." Ikaros said. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door, almost dragging him.

Nymph, Astraea, Chaos, Scylla, Hecate, and the Harpy twins poked their heads through the kitchen door.

"Did you see that?" Nymph murmured. "Alpha wasn't being herself at all…"

Scylla shrugged. "Maybe she got tired of waiting for him to make the move…?"

"I dunno, it's still really unlike her to do that." Grim said solemnly. "We should probably keep an eye on them…"

H nodded. "I agree."

"I'll go get Sohara." Charybdis said.

"And i'll get Sugata, Mikako, and Oregano." Tartarus echoed.

-oOo-

Ikaros continued to drag Tomoki through the streets.

"Ikaros, let go of me! You're being weird!" Tomoki raised his voice at her. She didn't respond.

The others we're following behind, watching from a distance.

"Wow. Ikaros-Senpai is pretty serious." Astraea exclaimed.

Nymph shushed her.

After a while, Ikaros and Tomoki ended up at the outcrop. Ikaros let go of Tomoki.

"Finally, you were starting to rip my shirt collar." Tomoki complained. "Anyway, now that we're here, what did you wanna to do?"

Ikaros cocked her head. "I just wanted to look at you. Before something happens."

Tomoki furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean? Nothing's gonna happen. Are you worried about something?"

The others positioned themselves as a blob behind a bush. They watched the two converse.

"What do you think they're saying?" Astraea whispered excitedly.

"Not now, I want to listen." Nymph said.

A strange rustling came from a neighboring bush. Ikaros and Tomoki hadn't noticed, but the others did.

Grim peered to the bush, and saw some movement. He used a hand signal for them to follow him, and when they did, they discovered the real Ikaros, tied up and gagged.

Scylla quickly removed the gag.

"Help my Master!" Was all she said.

When they glanced over, the Melan was holding Tomoki by the neck.

H acted fast and picked up a rock and hurled it, hitting the Melan in the back of the head. She staggered slightly and let go of Tomoki.

Nymph had freed Ikaros with a series of hacks. Ikaros stood up, red eyes blazing.

The Melan quickly grabbed Tomoki again, standing behind him.

"Quiet! If you move, he dies." Was all she said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a second. You seriously thought this plan was going to work? You tie up Ikaros and leave her alone, only to bring Tomoki back here so you can kill him along with Ikaros, all under the impression that we would do nothing about it?" Grim asked with a surprised look on his face, all of a sudden, he bursted out laughing. "Holy crap, you're even dumber than Astraea!" He laughed harder.

"Hey, i'm not dumb!" Astraea pouted. Grim was laughing so hard, he started crying.

The rest of the gang, even Tomoki, started laughing along with him. Only Ikaros remained frozen in place, glaring at the confused Melan.

"So, what's your plan? You gonna make off with him? Kill him? Cuz' if you are, we're gonna have to stop you. Sound good?" Grim bantered.

"I said quiet! If you try to do anything, he will be split in two!" The Melan screamed.

Ikaros tensed even more.

H took a small step forward.

"I said no movement!" The Melan was furious. She grasped Tomoki's neck, but before she could make a movement, H was already there.

"Never underestimate someone's speed." He whispered before freeing Tomoki from her grasp and delivering several quick kicks to her chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

The whole group surrounded her. Ikaros took a small yet menacing step toward her.

The Melan glanced around, outnumbered and overpowered. In a split second movement, she jammed her finger into her metallic earpiece, sending a large beam straight upwards. It broke the clouds and sounded like thunder.

Grim, H, Tartarus, Thanatos, and Charybdis swiftly subdued her, forcing her on her knees and holding her head to the livid Ikaros.

"You made a very poor decision." Ikaros hissed. Ikaros swung a mighty fist to the Melan's face, shattering one of her eye lenses. After that, she kicked her in the stomach.

It went on like that, with Ikaros beating the Melan close to death. Tomoki stopped her, shouting "Ikaros, stop! You'll kill her!" Tomoki grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back. However, she threw him of of her, sending him to the ground.

She immediately regretted it, changing to her normal form and helping him up.

"I am sorry, Master. I let my emotions control me." She said.

"It's fine, Ikaros." He said while walking to the defeated Melan. He stared at her for a few seconds. She stared at him with anger and fear.

"What was that blast?" Was all he asked.

"Release me and i'll tell you." She spat.

The male Angeloids let go, letting her fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" He repeated.

"The beacon has been lit. The world will cease to be…" She murmured poetically.

Thanatos grabbed Tomoki's shoulder. "That's a Melan. She has been mass produced, used to create an unstoppable army of almost exact replicas of Ikaros. The 'Beacon' is a system that allows Melan's to communicate where the fighting is. She basically summoned the army of Synapse."

The last sentence hung in the air like a guillotine. No one smiled, no one said anything. Only solemnity and dismay.

Grim broke the silence. "Well… This is where it begins…" He got super serious. "Tomoki."

"Yeah?" Tomoki looked at Grim.

"Get Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako out of here. Take them to Daedalus, she will keep you safe. As for the rest of us…" He paused. "Get ready."

The sky became a brilliant purple as the portal expanded, covering the sky.

Tomoki and Ikaros clasped hands, staring into each other's eyes. "Master…" She whispered.

"Ikaros…" Tomoki started to whimper. "Don't go…"

"I have to, it is my duty to serve my Master. Even if it means…" She faltered, tears welling in her eyes.

Tears rolled down Tomoki's cheeks. "Ikaros, don't! I don't want to lose you!" He sobbed. He forced his head into her neck, not letting go of her hands. He weeped into her chest.

She removed him from her. "I'm sorry, Master. I have to… For you…"

Everyone started tearing, except Mikako, who frowned deeply.

Sohara gripped Tomoki, who protested. "C'mon…" She coaxed. "Let's listen to them."

Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako trudged off in the other direction, heading to the 'Dive Game'.

Grim became solemn. "Ikaros." He called. "You will lead Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos. And the rest of us will cover you during the ascent. When we reach the portal, we'll break away and bottleneck the Melans."

Everyone nodded gravely.

Grim transformed, along with H, Thanatos, Tartarus, and Charybdis.

"**On your lead, Ikaros." **GrimLock nodded at Ikaros.

Ikaros nodded back and unfurled her wings, allowing them to become full size. The other winged Angeloids followed suit.

Ikaros took off with a boom, sending a shock wave through the ground, followed by the rest of the Angeloids.

Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos quickly formed a small group, surrounded by the others.

As they picked up speed, the Melans flowed from the portal.

"**Prepare for contact!"** GrimLock screamed from the front of the charge.

The Melans cascaded down. Grim and the others somehow managed to dodge the blows, weaving in and out of the legions of Angeloids.

Tomoki glanced back and noticed the specks of light going against the black and red waterfall of Angeloids.

The portal was becoming closer.

"**Ikaros! Breakaway!"** GrimLock commanded.

She, along with Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos, entered the portal. The others stayed behind, facing the army of beings with valor and rage.

* * *

><p><strong>To be completely honest, I've never read the manga, so please pardon any character inconsistency with the Melan. Same applies with Oregano, which I forgot to bring up when she was introduced.<strong>

**P.S. I do plan to read the manga in the future.**


	23. The Last Stand

**Just a note; This is a very long chapter, I had to fit a lot into it, so please bear with me. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

The Last Stand

Ikaros led Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos through the maelstrom of Melans. Though some tried to attack, most were more interested in getting through the portal, where the other Angeloids greeted them with closed fists and teeth bared.

Daedalus, Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako kept close tabs on the Angeloids through wireless GPS devices and a large screen which showed the struggles.

Sohara stared intently at Daedalus, who returned the gaze with a thoughtful and forlorn look.

"Do I know you from somewhere...?" Sohara whispered.

Daedalus sighed. "The real you… I, died many years back. The real Sohara was me. You are a creation. I'm sorry…"

"WHAT!?" Tomoki screamed. "SOHARA IS AN ANGELOID?!"

"No. She's a clone of the first Sohara. I made her to be with you throughout your adventures with my sons and daughters." Daedalus sat down on her bed and looked at her lap. "The news was to be brought up sooner or later…"

Sugata converged on Sohara, searching her body like it was a lab specimen.

Sohara was completely stunned. She looked at herself along with Sugata. Tomoki poked her in the face, oohing and aahing. Mikako just stood in the back, unfazed.

A large explosion sounded outside the laboratory. Several Melans bared down on the force field with ferocity and hate.

Daedalus rose and hurried to her computer and madly typed codes into a database, but the foreign numbers turned red and a loud siren sounded off. She gaped at the screen with an open mouth. "No…" She whimpered.

The Melans slowly but surely destroyed the force field. The whole tree shook, scattering blue sparks across the room.

Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos were making their ascent to the temple in which Minos lived, but they passed the island that housed Daedalus's tree.

Ikaros ceased to move for a second before it dawned on her that Tomoki and the others were in there. She watched the Melans besiege the incapacitated safe house. Ikaros's eyes turned a deeper red than usual and her halo formed over her head.

"Alpha, we must go on!" Nymph urged.

"No. Master is in danger." Ikaros breathed before jetting to the tree.

Nymph was worried as well, along with Astraea and Chaos. They decided to abandon the mission for the moment and save Tomoki.

Ikaros let her Artemis arrows rain down on the Melans. All it did was attract them to the new threats.

They fought well, and in the end, managed to chase away the Melans for the moment. Tomoki, Daedalus, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako met them outside.

"Master. You are safe now." She said to him. He quickly grabbed her hand and led her inside. Everyone else followed.

"Why did you quit!? You had a mission!" Tomoki yelled. Though he was upset, he was very relieved.

"I thought you were more important. I am sorry, Master." She said. Her reactor hurt again.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're safe." He looked at her passionately, then hardened. "But there is still no going back. It's him or us."

The Melans returned, this time with more fire-power.

The force field blew up on the first blow. They prepared themselves as the Melans began to tear their way through the walls.

Daedalus ran frantically in hoped of raising the field, to no avail.

Nymph grabbed Daedalus by the shoulders and whispered. "We need the others…"

Daedalus stopped moving for a moment before gasping, "I know what we can do, but we risk losing Earth and it's people."

"It doesn't matter! Tomoki and the others are more important!" Nymph yelled. Daedalus slowly nodded before saying, "I'll need your help." Nymph nodded.

Daedalus hooked her up to the computer through a long and large cable cord that was plugged in to her earpiece.

"Beta. I need you to hack into Proto's database system. His malware defense is extremely low and outdated. I can access his core through this computer, but you have to penetrate his defense and take control of him from the inside. Can you do it?"

Nymph nodded proudly.

"Alright. We have to be quick."

She typed several unidentifiable numbers into the computer. A large blueprint picture of GrimLock and other numbers covered the screen. A small map appeared in the corner of the screen, in which GrimLock's first-person point of view could be seen, in which Melans and explosions filled it.

"Nymph, it's your turn now. I've accessed his core"

Nymph closed her eyes and focused. She respirated heavily. Her face began turning a flushed red.

-oOo-

GrimLock and the others fought valiantly against the Melans.

GrimLock felt his chest area become heavy. All of a sudden, an unknown force attempted to break into his head, he could feel the movement of the hacks throughout his body. He convulsed and shook.

The others quickly took notice. "_**GrimLock! Are you okay?!" **_Thanatos shouted from a few hundred feet away. Melans continued to swarm the area.

They slowly made their way to him, but when they did, the Melans converged on them, covering their line of sight from the struggling GrimLock.

After several; terrifying seconds, GrimLock stopped moving altogether. He hung suspended in the air in the fetal position. Soon, his body shook some more. When he looked up, his normally red visor was a deep blue.

The Angeloids looked at the new GrimLock with fear and wonder, still fighting off the horde.

GrimLock gazed at the portal with his blue eyes and let out a blood-curdling roar. It sounded around the entire area.

-oOo-

Nymph looked up at Daedalus with a flushed face. "I've done it. I have control over his body."

Everyone cheered. The Melans proceeded to poke a large hole into the wall. It wasn't big enough for a body to fit in, but they were making alarming progress.

Nymph closed her eyes once again.

-oOo-

GrimLock rose unexpectedly, without warning. The others followed behind him, confused. They tried to stop him, but something seemed to have control over his mind.

He entered the portal, with the others behind him.

He weaved in and out of the raining Melans with ease, while the others barely managed to be swept away by the torrent.

-oOo-

Nymph calmed down and her face returned to its normal, pale hue. She smiled and said. "He's here."

Almost immediately, the Melan that was close to breaking in was seized by an unknown force and dragged through the hole it created, flailing around.

A thunderous roar rang out, attracting the rest of the Melans away. Loud explosions sounded in the background while Nymph unplugged herself from the cord.

Daedalus carefully opened the door to the outside and saw a string of fallen Melans, with GrimLock standing in the middle of the body pile. Arms, legs, and even heads littered the ground at his massive feet. His blue visors languidly recurred to their usual blood red.

Daedalus looked at her creation with love and awe. A smirk covered Nymph's face.

GrimLock gaped at the ground. "**What happened? What's the meaning of this?!"** He bellowed.

The rest of the Angeloids made it to the area and landed. They looked at the dead bodies and looked at GrimLock.

"I hacked your database and used your body to save us. We were in danger of being killed." Nymph explained. "You indirectly saved us all."

GrimLock shook his head in disbelief. "**Hacked by my own ally…" **

"You rescued us from death! You should be proud!" Sohara encouraged.

"_**But what about our mission?"**_ Charybdis cut in. "_**By now the Melans have made their mark on Earth…" **_

GrimLock looked at Charybdis. "**The plan had been disrupted. Therefore it would be useless to return through the portal. Now, our only option is to fight Minos together. As a group."**

"Then let's do it. No use in hanging around. Once Minos is dead, we can destroy the Melan plant. Scylla said.

GrimLock nodded his head. "**Right... Ikaros."** He pointed at her. "**You will lead us, you're the only one who can."**

Ikaros nodded, her hair swaying in the wind.

"I'm coming with!" Tomoki intervened. "If you are all going, and i'm here… I just wouldn't feel right." Sohara, Mikako, and Sugata stood behind him, agreeing with what he said.

Ikaros put her hand on his shoulder. "No, Master, it's too dangerous. You should be here." She nudged him towards the house.

"No! I'm your Master, and your Master said he will fight with you!" Tomoki screamed.

Ikaros started to cry. "Master, please… Don't do this…"

"I will! I'll be there for you, dammit! I'll be there for you all!" Tomoki crossed his arms.

GrimLock nodded. "**Very noble of you, Tomoki."**

All of a sudden, a group of fifty Melans surrounded them. Apollon bows were pointed in every direction.

Ikaros instinctively stayed next to Tomoki. Her halo formed over her head. All the Angeloids formed a protective circle around the humans and Daedalus.

"**I wanted to save my energy, but now is as good a time as ever." **GrimLock muttered. He started growing taller as black wings formed on his back, a blood red halo appeared over his head, and devil horns sprouted from his temples.

His red visors burned with a fire as a burst of red light streamed out of them, burning a massive opening in the ranks of the Melans.

Nymph released a Paradise song, blasting away a few. Chaos and Scylla worked together to use the tentacles and grab some Melans out of the sky.

mayhem ensued. Each Angeloid either blasting a projectile or keeping the Melans at bay with sword or fist. In the end, fifty dead bodies laid on the ground, ripped to shreds, burned, stomped to the ground. The Angeloids were breathing heavily, each still in the battle position.

"Master, stay here." Ikaros pleaded, still in her battle form.

"Ikaros. That place has holes all over it, it's useless as a shelter now. If they stay back, the Melans will get in and kill them. It's best that they come with us." H reasoned.

Ikaros looked at the ground and inclined grudgingly.

Sohara leaped onto GrimLock's back, Oregano began to lift Mikako, Thanatos picked up Sugata, and Ikaros gripped Tomoki's arm. Daedalus stayed alone and unfurled her wings.

"**Prepare for lift off."** GrimLock commanded. Everyone took off into the sky, back into the rush of Melans. As they climbed, Ikaros thought of Tomoki and protecting him.

The temple could be seen among the clouds.

"We're almost there!" H alerted from the front of the formation as he transformed into his upper battle form.

The temple doors were closed. GrimLock wound up a punch. When he hit the wall, it made a large dent. He hit it several more times, finally creating a small hole, in which he stuck his hand and yanked from the other side, busting the entire door down.

The light shined in from the doorway, causing everybody to appear as a silhouette.

Ikaros entered first, quietly, with her Apollon bow trained on the darkness that blanketed the other half of the building.

Behind her, the rest followed carefully.

A curtain billowed from the colossal window and allowed light to filter into the whole area. Minos was revealed. He was sitting in his throne with a half glass of wine. He sat slumped in his seat, alone.

"Welcome to my home…" He said sarcastically.

No one said anything,

"I see you brought downers… The more the merrier, I suppose." He stepped down from his throne.

"**There is no point in words, Minos. Your time here is done."** GrimLock boomed.

"Good." He lost his fake smile and pulled back his hair. His eyes were a strange milky white, almost blind colour. "You don't know how much i've lost! You don't understand the psychological and emotional torture I've dealt with." He looked to the sky, having a flashback.

-oOo-

"We had so much… We had power, wealth, everything imaginable. But we lacked one thing; happiness. We were rich and powerful beyond belief, but it meant nothing in the long run. We watched our creations soak up the happiness and the love, and we just couldn't bear to live another second."

Minos remembered the thousands and thousands of other angel-like beings throw themselves off the temple steps into the black abyss.

"The ones who didn't commit suicide created machines to transfer their souls into a human's. They lived among the humans until they died."

He remembered the machined being built and the few hundred angles close themselves into the strange pods.

"It was me and Daedalus. We created the Angeloids to satisfy our insatiable appetite for companionship and society. We foolishly created them to be super powerful machines who only lived to serve. We spoiled any chance at friendship."

He remembered the creation of GrimLock and watching him grow and mature. He remembered Ikaros and teaching her the wonders of battle. He reminisced on every Angeloid he created.

-oOo-

He looked back at his adversaries.

"And now the time has come. I no longer have any reason to live, nothing to live for…" He started to tear. "But, before I go, I must purge my sins from this world, from any world... "

GrimLock reverted to his human form and drifted to Minos, coming nose to nose with him before hissing. "Nothing can save you now."

"I knew you would say something like that…" Minos breathed softly. In an instant, a sword blade protruded from GrimLock's back.

"I vowed to erase my sins and my demons. I will hold that promise." Minos whispered into GrimLock's ear before dislodging the blade from his chest.

GrimLock stood silently as blood gushed from his chest and on to the floor. He did not speak, but spit blood on to Minos's face, staining his skin with red liquid. He fell on his back, dead.

"_**NOOO!"**_ H wailed. He morphed into his upper battle form and charged Minos, swords ready. However, he made the swordsman's biggest mistake; he attempted to stab too soon.

Minos parried the lunge and stabbed H in the throat. H was forced out of his battle form and into his regular. Minos's sword was stuck in his neck. Minos lifted, Causing H to be hanged by a sword. Blood poured from his mouth and his neck. H struggled faintly before his eyes turned black, dead.

Charybdis, Tartarus, and Thanatos screamed, it all happened so fast. They charged him together. Charybdis brought down his hammer, but somehow the blade deflected the blow, causing him to falter. In that moment, Minos jumped onto Charybdis and slit his throat from behind. Charybdis was down for good.

Thanatos slammed the ground with his mighty fist, but Minos rolled into the blow and stabbed him in the stomach. He changed into his normal form automatically. When he did, Minos cut off both his legs in two quick sweeps. Thanatos died from blood loss.

Tartarus shot several bullets at Minos, shouting curses as tears streamed from his face. Minos dodged the shots and cut off his left leg, forcing him to fall. In the moment, Minos speared Tartarus in the forehead, killing him.

The rest of the Angeloids except Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos charged him. He stood defiantly, holding the mighty saber.

"I promised that I would remove my transgressions from this plane of existence! I can not die until I do!"

Scylla sent forth her tentacles, but Minos cut them all down in one blow. Blood spurted from the wounds as she flailed around, screaming. He chopped off her head in an arcing blow.

Hecate grappled with Minos using her scepter, but he cut it in half, leaving her open for attack. The tan haired Harpy jumped on his back, but he threw her off and stabbed Hecate through the mouth. He pulled towards him, removing her jaw from her head. She fell to the floor and squirmed before she stopped moving. He shook the jaw off of his sword.

The tan haired Harpy pointed her Prometheus cannon at him from behind, but he turned around, seized her gun hand, and yanked. It ripped the gun straight off of her body. She fell to the floor, shrieking.

"No!" The green haired Harpy shouted before raising her gun. It was too late, however. He raised the severed hand of the other Harpy and released the shot, opening a large hole in her chest. She looked at the hole and collapsed. He turned around and whacked the tan haired Harpy with the gun, killing her.

Oregano stood defensively away from Minos.

"No, Oregano, stop! That's an order!" Mikako squealed in vain.

Oregano turned around and looked at Mikako. "I'm sorry…" She said before Minos came from behind and snapped her neck.

Minos pulled a small bottle of red liquid from his toga and threw it at the rest. A giant wall of fire formed in front of him, cutting off the humans from him.

Mikako's eyes had fire in them as she took a step forward. Nymph stopped her.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. "That's hellfire. If you even touch it, you'll burn! Only Angeloids can survive it."

"I don't care!" I will avenge Oregano!" Mikako shouted.

Chaos walked through the fire unhurt. She had her signature slasher smile across her face.

"I will teach you what love is. You hurt my friends, so i'll hurt-" She was cut off. Minos had thrown his sword, and it hit her in the forehead. She slumped forward and died.

"Chaos!" Astraea bawled. She flung herself through the fire and jumped at Minos, swinging her sword ferociously. Minos dodged the blows easily. In the end, he quickly jabbed her in the ribs with his sword. She gasped, but her eyes went black.

Nymph took a step through the fire. She was crying silently.

Minos lunged forward and grabbed her neck. He lifted her from the ground, smiling maniacally.

"You deserve to be scrapped." He simply said.

She teared more, but before he strangled her to death, she scratched him on the face, drawing blood. She was dead before she could do more.

Ikaros started walking, but Tomoki stopped her. His face was wet with tears. "No Ikaros! No!"

"I'm sorry, Master." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you…" She said before she walked into the fire.

She stood among the bodies of her fallen companions. Minos looked intrigued. She leaned forward and picked up Astraea's sword Chrysaor. She pointed the tip at Minos. Her eyes burned the ruby red and her halo was brighter than usual.

Minos raised his sword silently.

Ikaros and Minos looked at each other, each not making a move.

Finally, Minos made the first move. He advanced quickly and made several jabs with his blade, Ikaros parried the attacks. She made her own move, slicing at Minos's arm. She somehow made her mark and drew blood from his arm. He smirked and rushed again.

This time, he landed several slashes all over her body, cutting her clothes. He was so fast, she could barely keep up. Minos was relentless. He never let up, and eventually managed to jab her in the shoulder, drawing a lot of blood. Ikaros gasped in pain, her own tears blinding her.

Sugata, Sohara, and Mikako, though they were equally upset, understood it would be pointless to throw themselves into the inferno. Tomoki, however, felt it was necessary to help his last remaining love. He foamed at the mouth, struggling with all his might to break from their grasp.

"LET ME GO!" Tomoki screamed.

"No! There's no point!" Sohara cried.

"Tomoki. It's pointless to throw your life away for nothing!" Sugata tried to convince him, though he knew is was futile.

Tomoki, using his last remaining strength, broke from the hold and launched himself in the fire. He wailed Ikaros's name.

She turned her head for a split second. She saw Tomki miraculously stand up and rip his charred clothes off. He radiated pure electrical energy. The flames fell off his body like water.

Minos looked on dumbfounded. "Impossible…" He gasped.

Tomoki looked at Minos with eyes full of hate and rage. "IKAROS!" He wailed before releasing a massive jetstream of electric power from his genitals.

Minos had just enough time to raise his sword to block, but the pressure wave threw him into a pillar. He crumpled to the floor.

Ikaros made no hesitation. She gripped him by the neck and beat him across the face, unrelenting and all powerful. Blood covered his entire head and upper body.

She let go and watched him try to crawl away pathetically before picking him up again and cutting his left arm clean off.

Minos screamed bloody murder while Ikaros beat him with his own severed arm. She tossed the arm away and gripped him by his right leg.

She lifted his writhing body off of the ground and in a quick slitting motion chopped off his leg. He screamed louder, forcing tears to mix with the blood on his countenance. She threw him into the window, shattering it. He laid on the ground in a pitiful heap among the broken glass. Ikaros sauntered back to him, watching him twitch in fear of her arrival.

"I will erase my sin from this world, as well…" She snarled. She stabbed him in the stomach with Astraea's blade and lodged it in his gut. It stood up like a metal, bloody tree.

Finally, she seized him by the bases of his wings and dangled him over the edge of the temple. He struggled faintly, but was too weak to fight back.

She looked into his eyes one last time and saw the fear, the pain, the hate, and the sorrow, before dropping him.

He fell for what seemed like hours, before he landed on an island with a gut wrenching splat.

Ikaros remained standing for a few seconds before collapsing. Tomoki was there, he caught her before she hit the ground.

She laid on her back with Tomoki kneeling at her side. She stared at him for a while, and he did the same.

"It is over…? Master…?" She breathed into his ear.

He smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yes, Ikaros… It is…" She sat up and hugged him with all her might. Tomoki embraced her with equal vigor. They cried together in each other's arms.

The flames disappeared. Sohara was the first to pass. She stood over GrimLock's dead body and weeped. Her tears fell onto his lifeless corpse.

Mikako trudged to Oregano's body and kneeled next to it. She used her fingers to close the open eyes. Sugata kneeled next to Mikako and put his arm around her. His eyes were red and a single tear appeared on his face. Mikako cried into his shoulder.

Daedalus stood alone amongst the dead bodies of her sons and daughters, sobbing to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the (not so official) ending to The Last Stand: Angeloid of Darkness! <strong>

**However, there will be an epilogue and possibly a couple or more OVA'S to go along with it. (cuz', you know. HLP/SNO wouldn't be the same without an OVA here or there)**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months had passed since the retaking of Synapse. Six months since twelve Angeloids lost their life. Six months since the sadistic ruler of Synapse was brutally murdered by his own creation.

For six months, Tomoki, Ikaros, Sohara, Sugata, and Mikako lived at Synapse with Daedalus. After Minos was killed, and the bodies were buried, she claimed it as her own and became the new Master of Synapse. Once she had control over everything, her first goal was to rebuild her precious sons and daughters. It would be awhile, but she would do it. Tomoki and the gang remained with her to keep her company.

-oOo-

Tomoki stayed in a large room with a lavish bed that was shaped like a circle. He was laying on the bed, using his arm as a pillow. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. Ikaros was laying down next to him.

He smiled and looked at Ikaros. "Can you believe it? We've spent nearly half a year in Synapse, and in three days, we'll go back home."

"I cannot, Master." Ikaros said.

"You don't have to respond to everything I say, I was just generalizing." He sighed.

"I am sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"It is your birthday soon, Master." Ikaros inquired.

"Yeah, it is. That'll be the day that the resurrection happens. At Least, that's what Daedalus has been calling it. I think it's just one hell of a birthday present."

"What do you mean?"

"They'll awaken in three days, the same day as my birthday."

"Oh."

Tomoki laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled again.

"I've noticed you've been smiling a lot more, lately." Tomoki stated.

"Would you like me to stop?" She asked.

"No! I think it's great."

"Okay. It is easy now that I have you." She touched her head to his and smiled.

"I agree." Tomoki chuckled "I'm tired. I think it's time for bed…" He yawned and closed his eyes to a blissful sleep.

-oOo-

When Tomoki awoke, he found that Ikaros was no longer by his side. He sat up and scanned the room for her. He found nothing.

He just shrugged it off and stripped himself of his clothes and changed into a bathrobe.

Across a long corridor led to a massive bathtub. However, it was more closely related to a pool.

He shuffled down the hall groggily and opened up the sliding door to the bath. When he did, he released the tie that held the robe on and let it fall at his ankles, leaving him fully revealed. As soon as the clothes were off, he leapt into the giant tub. When he realized what he had done, it was too late.

Ikaros, Sohara, Mikako, and Daedalus were all sitting in the tub naked. They looked at him in unison.

No one said a word. Tomoki rubbed his eyes and blinked, unable to comprehend what happened. He slowly covered his eyes, unsure what else to do. Once he did, he tried to explain.

"I-I'm very sorry! I didn't think anyone would be awake this early!"

"It's no problem. Now that you're with Ikaros, it's not so big of a deal." Sohara said. "You know, I probably won't be hitting you as much, either. Just put on a blindfold."

"I-I don't have one." He stuttered.

Mikako threw one at him. "Here, put it on, you perverted little sicko."

"Hey! I didn't know, so don't give me any crap!" He said as he put it on. As soon as he did, he assumed the fetal position, clear on the other side of the pool.

The girls resumed washing, still uneasy from Tomoki's inclusion. He didn't wash himself, just sat there, not sure whether to get out or wait for them to leave.

Ikaros waded over to Tomoki. When she did, he demanded, "Who's coming over to me?"

"It's me." She answered.

"Oh. Just don't pull any funny business." He muttered.

"Okay."

She mirrored his movement and sat in the fetal position next to him. Though it was awkward, it was somewhat peaceful.

Sohara, Mikako, and Daedalus decided to trick Tomoki.

"No, Mitsuki-San, don't put it there…" Mikako moaned.

"Prez, I didn't know you felt that way…" Sohara murmured.

Tomoki only giggled. "So, Ikaros, what are they doing?"

"Nothing. Just laughing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Nice try, girls! You can't phase me anymore!" He said. He stood up and pelvic thrusted the air, showing his member.

Sohara and Mikako grimaced, and Daedalus gagged. Ikaros seemed indifferent about it, though.

The three of them got out and left.

"You can take off your blindfold now, Master." Ikaros coaxed.

"Okay…" He said. As soon as he took it off, he saw Ikaros right in front of him, showing her whole figure.

"Ikaros! I thought you said that I could take off the blindfold!" He shouted while he blanketed his eyes with his hands.

"You can. Is something wrong?" She looked confused and a little disappointed.

"Ikaros, i'm not ready for that. In two days, i'll be sixteen. I'm still too young for that kind of… Relationship." He slowly removed his hands from his face, revealing a melancholy expression. When he saw her, he softened. "I'm sorry, Ikaros."

"I understand. But why?"

Tomoki laughed nervously. "Well, when a guy and a girl…" He paused and used his fingers to simulate fake sex. Ikaros nodded slightly. "Well, as I was saying, when they do that, if the guy isn't wearing protection, it could get the girl pregnant. Pregnant means someone is going to have a baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a form of reproduction." She looked down.

He patted her on the head. "It's okay, Ikaros. It was right of you to assume that relationships lead to that, but i'm just not ready."

"Okay. Do you want me to wash your back?"

Tomoki contemplated it before answering. "That sounds great."

-oOo-

The days passed without anything else interesting happening. At dinner, everyone sat at a long table with food layering the top of it. They ate loudly, talking about the resurrection with glee. After dinner, they would wake up the Angeloids.

After dinner, Daedalus led them to the lab and showed them the pods that held the Angeloids.

"Are you all ready?" She said excitedly.

"Do it!" Tomoki screamed. He gripped Ikaros's hand passionately. She smiled.

Daedalus pulled a large lever that opened up the pods, revealing the Angeloid's bodies. They breathed slowly.

"Okay, now i'll awaken them, give me a minute…" Daedalus said. "Also, don't mention anything about… Their death. During the memory retrieval, I removed the memories of dying and replaced it with something less gruesome. They will think Minos gave up and committed suicide, and that's it."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"How did you do it? Fix them, I mean." Sugata inquired.

"Well, it wasn't easy. It took me six months, after all. First, I took the already existing bodies and hooked them up to a dynamic-healing operative system, and then I remade their cores, which wasn't easy. After, I put them in the pods and let their auto-repair databases do the rest." She explained as she punched in several numbers in her computer.

"But why put them in the chambers?" Sugata asked again.

"It just simulates the pods they were born in… Alright! They should wake up any second now. But don't make any sudden movements. They are in a way being born again, it'll take some time for their cores to take hold of their central database. They're basically infants for the next few hours."

Nymph was the first to open her eyes. She blinked hard several times and stepped out of the chamber. She walked to Daedalus and cocked her head. "Master…?"

Daedalus grinned.

Tomoki walked to Nymph and patted her on the head. "Hi, Nymph!"

She stared at him, not saying a word.

Astraea and Chaos woke up together. They stepped from their pods and saw each other right away. They looked intrigued.

Grim, H, and Thanatos woke up next. They milled around the room. Sohara followed Grim with dreamy eyes.

The Harpy twins were the next to awaken. They looked at each other and touched hands.

Come here." Daedalus commanded them. With a strange pen-like mechanism, she wrote in bold "Gamma" on the green haired Harpy, and "Harpy" on the other. "There, now you have official names."

Oregano left her pod and looked at Mikako. Mikako looked very pleased.

Charybdis and Tartarus stepped from their pods. Charybdis looked at Scylla and touched her cheek. She woke up and looked at him with confusion. Tartarus poked Hecate in the head. She woke up and walked around, doing nothing.

Sugata glided over each reborn Angeloid, studying them.

"Angeloids, come to me!" Daedalus commanded. They did without words, just came to her like dogs.

"Give me your imprints." She said. The chains on their collars appeared in her hands. She held twelve of them. Once she had them, she squeezed them, letting them dissipate. After, she declared, "You have no master. You are to be free of owners, and to live your own life. That is all."

"So, now what should we do now that they're awake? Can we hang out with them!?" Tomoki implored.

"No, it's best that they go to bed now. Though they just woke up, they are still weak. The new cores I built need time to take effect over the body." Daedalus said.

"It's getting late, anyway. We should go to sleep as well." Sugata suggested.

"Sounds good. We can do stuff tomorrow." Tomoki pleasantly yawned.

-oOo-

Tomoki felt something nudge him. He opened his right eye. "Ikaros…?" He called out tiredly.

"Nope. Take a guess." A familiar voice giggled.

Tomoki opened his eyes fully and shot his head up. Laying next to him was Grim.

"Dude…! Dude!" Tomoki leaped out of the bed and gaped at Grim.

"What…?" Grim asked.

"W-whatcha doin in here!?" Tomoki gawked.

"We're roomies. C'mon, quit playing games." Grim sat up. "Ikaros left a while ago. I think she went to talk to Daedalus."

Tomoki clutched Grim's arm and launched him out of the bed and shook him around.

"The hell!? Put me down!" Grim slapped Tomoki.

"Sorry. I'm just… I'm happy to see you." Tomoki grinned from ear to ear.

Grim stared at Tomoki suspiciously. "Whatever. Let's go get some breakfast. By the way, happy birthday, man." Grim fist bumped Tomoki and left the room.

Tomoki quickly changed and exited his bedroom. When he did, he heard commotion down the hall. He jogged to the noise and found the Harpy twins fighting about something. He strolled up to them and ruffled their hair playfully.

"Why…?" Gamma questioned.

"It's my birthday! Happy birthday to me!" Tomoki squealed and ran away. They followed behind him, confused.

When he got to the dining room, Sugata and Daedalus were serving plates and forks. Astraea and Hecate waited impatiently, and the rest sat around, talking. Sohara was laughing at something Grim said. She looked ecstatic. Mikako and Oregano were giggling about something in the back of the room.

Tomoki sprung onto the dining table and flailed his arms. "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Yeah!" He screamed.

"Happy birthday, Master." Ikaros acclaimed when she entered the room with a massive cake in her hands. She set the cake down. "I made this for you."

Tomoki jumped on Ikaros, and she caught him. She held him by his armpits, gazing into his eyes.

"It's my birthday... " He whispered.

She smiled. "Yes, it is…"

-oOo-

After singing and eating cake, Daedalus updated the 'Dive Game', so Angeloids could use it as well. They went back to Earth and celebrated Tomoki's birthday at the beach. At sunset, the sun hung over the water as a brilliant orange circle. Sugata was grilling hotdogs and hamburgers on a grill, wearing an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook'. Mikako and Oregano were sunbathing next to him in lawn chairs. Hecate hovered over him, slavering at the frying meat.

H stared into the sun longingly. He had two hotdogs on his hands. Astraea came up from behind and took a bite of one while he wasn't looking. He noticed however, and gave her both. She ate them voraciously, which made him chuckle.

Chaos and Nymph built beautiful sand castles that lined the beach front, giggling and laughing the entire time.

Charybdis, Thanatos, and Tartarus played Scylla and the Harpy twins in a game of volleyball.

Grim sat at the edge of the water, relishing in its heat. Sohara sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled. She did likewise.

Tomoki and Ikaros were out at sea in a small boat. Tomoki rowed, and Ikaros gazed at him. Tomoki looked into her eyes and saw her love.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Tomoki said.

"It is." She responded.

"It's quite peaceful…" He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I suppose this is the (official) ending to my story! However, I made a comment that OVA's would be made, and i'll stick to my guns.<strong>

** I'll sometimes release a "just for fun" chapter that's all shits and giggles. **

**When i'm done with OVA's, i'll be moving on to volume two. Volume two will be a crossover of my story and one of these four other shows/manga.**

**I would seriously appreciate it if I could get feedback on which of these four you want to see in volume two; **

_**"The Devil is a Part-timer"**_

_**"Legend of the Legendary Heroes"**_

_**"Rosario Vampire"**_

**or last but not least, _"My Bride is a Mermaid"_ **

**Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**


End file.
